Love of the Beast
by Original-Botticella
Summary: COMPLETE! A love story, w/ action, yoai, & nasties. A certain bad-guy recieves a gift of distruction. who will actually be distroyed? Mixed w/ evil Dr.s and gov't. The gift of love & humanity, w/ insanity. WARNING: Seph Uke, scif-fi addiction & SURPRISES!
1. Awakening

This is my first story in a long time, so I'm not a rookie; rusty, but no rookie. I am posting the story whether you like it or not. I will love creative criticism only. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Awakening

A stream of life dazzled any on-looker, mesmerizing them. The last hope for the planet is developing, looks to seduce and a personality to melt into. The womb of the planet is about to give birth to this male beauty—an angelic, male beauty—with a hidden agenda. This agenda is written deep within the boy's blood, waiting to be awakened like a hunting beast. Within the fibers, though, lurks a more menacing being. A wild one—based on instinct and intellect.

Locks of sun-blond hair, sky-blue eyes, pink rose lips, and reflective skin—all the physical characteristics, in which hypnotized the most stone-hearted animal to bow before the godling-child. Not only was the male beauty attractive. His personality would give his 'mate' something that he had been denied—a longing that he would not pass by so easily. A presence of being that came in a gentle wave that softened and soothed ridged war muscles—and aggressive minds.

Sometimes the enemy knows its enemy better than its allies.

Ah! Awakening!

A groan escaped the small neck, eyes moving across closed lids, and body jerking in small spasms. It was time.

_Crack! Crack!_

The earth split open, exposing the planets mako essence. Gently the boy was lifted and pushed upward to the ground, touching grass for the first time, breathing for the first time.

The mako essence retreated to the planet be leaving the boy encased in a thin layer of mako essence. The planet quietly eased itself up without waking the boy or disturbing anything else. The mako essence kept the sleeping boy-man warm like embryonic fluid. He was left here for a reason.

A small noise came from another part of the forest. Footsteps. Two pairs. The noises were engaged in small conversation to be rid of them of the Midgar bustle behind.

"…c'mon Seph, do you honestly think ShinRa that dunce?" asked a cherry tenor voice.

"Zack, I know so. He has played and acted far more stupid than this incident." The baritone boasted.

"Well I ca—hey! What's that?" He looked at the boy-man a few yards away, "What happened here? Hey kid!" He paced to the boy-man's body, still asleep despite the loud shout. When the man's pace came closer; the boy-man stirred from the fetal curl but did not wake.

The man bent down, ignoring the boy's nudity, and lightly shook the boy-man on the shoulder, "Hey kid, you alright?" the boy-man groaned at the interruption and reluctantly woke-up. Bright blue eyes looked up at him and stretched and groaned to go back to sleep. The fluid made squishing sounds at the movement.

Again: "Kid, you alright?"

The boy-man knowing the stranger was not going to leave him alone, sat up straight and looked at him sheepishly. The mako essence slid off, plopping to the ground like slop. The man with black spikes eyed the "goo" substance curiously.

"Hey Seph, what is this stuff?"

The silver haired man, curious, came closer to inspect the "goo". The boy-man's eyes went wide at the man's height and muscular strength. The man knelt down to the boy's level, also ignoring the boy's obvious nudity. The silver haired man swiped up a small sample of the "goo" from the boy's body, he smelled it, eyed it, and tasted it. He spitted it out. For a moment, he analyzed the discovery carefully.

"Its mako essence in a liquid state, but that's not possible, the only place where this exists is at the planet's core or synthesized in a lab, but never in this concentration. By my guess, the boy shouldn't be alive from this much concentration of mako essence." An analysis statement; it was of fact.

"I guess this boy owes us an explanation, but we can wait. So kid, what's your name?"

The boy blinked at him and cocked his head.

"He can't remember Zack. Since he has been exposed to mako essence, it's far more potent than mako poisoning from regular mako." Another analysis statement by the silver-haired man; he was full of analysis statements.

"Oh. Well, let's take him in until he can remember!" Zack's face beamed.

"Zack..." A simple protest from Sephiroth; not the usual analysis statement he often said.

"Oh, c'mon, SOLDIER could us another one. Besides if he does remember, he'll put in a good word to his parents, and this will soften your image! You tend to be anti-social…"

"I have a bad feeling Zack." It was half fact with half emotion.

The boy poked lightly at Sephiroth's chest, "Sephiroth…" Then, the boy poked Zack, "Zack…" It was calm and well spoken.

"Cool, he figured out our names! That was quick!"

"Sephiroth and Zack." The boy paused; Sephiroth's face had a look of analysis, "Sephiroth?" The boy asked him in a question in the guise of his name.

Sephiroth concluded that he meant: What's wrong?

The way the boy looked at him filled his being with something; it fluttered in his stomach and quickened his heart. It wasn't unpleasant, but something lingered, he felt elated but protective. He shrugged it off. It is an unnecessary feeling for someone of his stature.

"There's a river nearby, I'll take him there to have him cleaned. Zack, you'll get camp going." Sephiroth gave him an order, but a polite order.

Zack smiled, "Sure!"

For the next several minutes, Sephiroth had a time to get the boy to stand; it was as if his legs were never used before. With the help of Sephiroth's hand instructions, along with quiet obedience from the boy that he could walk. However, the boy kept falling and he wined some of the time, but he learned quickly of how to balance himself and walk. Though it was small steps, he walked. The boy was still fearful to fall like his earlier attempts, so he had a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder to help hold him up. Sephiroth ignored the boy's nudity again.

As they neared the river the boy gained confidence of his walk and he let go of Sephiroth's shoulder and walked full stride.

At the waters edge, he looked at it in wonder. He even examined the rocks and pebbles.

As the boy looked around, Sephiroth removed his clothing and set them aside. He tapped the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. When he looked at him, he looked confused, like something bothered him. Sephiroth ignored the momentary confusion for instruction.

"Let's get you cleaned." Another polite order, he is full of polite orders also.

He gently guided him to the water. The boy was intrigued by it. The water was warm and comforted the boy.

They were waist height when Sephiroth showed him how to rinse the mako essence from the boy's body. Sephiroth had that same strange sensation in his stomach and heart again. He had never met someone as…_innocent_ as the boy. He was like a semi-godling—human of flesh but divine in presence. A glow seemed to emit from his body. His golden hair glowed, his cerulean blue eyes glowed, his skin glowed, and his presence glowed. He began to wonder if someone as brutal as he was, deserved to be allowed to touch such a divine being. He, again, erased what he felt, it wasn't for him.

The boy sensed something profound coming from the silver man, his eyes and body language betrayed him. It was like an emotional battle inside the man. Concerned, the boy gently cupped the man's face and looked at him with an _innocent_ stare.

Sephiroth touched the small, dainty hands; they were so warm and soothing.

"_Innocent."_ A single word for so many adorations, but none applied for him.

The boy saw the man's emerald eyes twitched and twiddled, like he didn't know what to do or he was in pain. The boy stepped closer and summoning his core, he released a healing power into the man. The bluish-green light sent pleasurable waves into Sephiroth. He tilted his head back and moaned, eyes fluttering. His body electrified at the energy. His sore muscles relaxed and wavered to hold his weight. His mind cleared of all troubling thoughts as it absorbed the pleasure. Oh such pleasure! Sephiroth didn't want it to end! A singing, tenor voice came into his head; it was that of a young boy. He didn't understand the words but knew the meaning; deep within him, he knew the meaning.

_O comment je vous viens_

_Sur les mers et les vallées._

_Par les déserts et les forêts._

_Chantez des chansons qui se sont enfuies._

_Réveillez-vous!_

_O comment je vous viens_

_C'est le meilleur le non oubliant._

_Jamais l'effroi pour l'effroi ne tue l'esprit_

_Le fait pour bloquer tout ce qui attend._

_Réveillez-vous!_

_O comment vous me venez_

_Patient dans le fait d'attendre_

_Dans le Terrain d'Obscurité_

_Et je, de l'Utérus de Gaia._

_Réveillez-vous!_

_Nous Volerons!_

The wave ended but elated happiness remained. He took a moment to catch his breath. He then realized he was floating in the water, but strong hands kept him from going further out. He opened his eyes and the boy stared back at him.

Then—_oh crap!_

Slight shock shook him to find his member highly erect and the boy between his spread legs! What got to him was that the boy didn't realize how sexual the position was! How vulnerable and open he was! His heart pounded at the realization, and at every _'thump' _of his heart, his member twitched! Pre-cum leaked out of the slit. The boy hadn't realized all of the sexual intimacy of all of it! He just looked at him to see if he was alright! He felt embarrassed to be this exposed to an _innocent_.

He quickly brought himself into deeper water so the boy didn't see his erection.

"_Unnecessary affection from the body!"_ He screamed internally at himself. _"None of it is spared for me!"_

A pained look came across the boy's face. Did he do something wrong?

Sephiroth saw his expression of hurt on the boy's face. He felt guilty about being so prudent.

_Guilty?_ He felt guilty?

"It's alright it wasn't you. Don't worry." He tried to sound convincing and soft to him. Then, he remembered the boy didn't know words.

The boy understood though; he nodded. A relaxed and calm expression on his face convinced Sephiroth beyond doubt.

Sephiroth got the indication that the boy knew facial, body, and vocal impressions. Not an exact art but close enough. He sounded sincere and soft with a calm face; the boy knew he wasn't angry at him.

The boy turned around to the forest and said, "Zack?"

Meaning: Are we going to return to our friend?

Sephiroth's erection was already limp, so he got out of the water. The boy gave a puzzled look at Sephiroth's cloths when he began dressing. Thinking about the boy's nudity, he helped him put on his leather jacket. It poorly sagged on his small frame, coming around his ankles and the tips of his fingers. He then, buckled the straps around the boy's groin. Sephiroth became hard at the sight, a perfectly formed groin, the right size for the boy's body—pink-headed and curly, blond pubic hair. It was perfectly fashioned and curved. He fought the urge to feel and taste the delightful morsel.

"_Where are all these feelings coming from?!"_ He thought, but ignored his body's demands for his flesh; they were unnecessary for him.

The boy patted gently beside him, the movements like he was dancing lightly more than walking. The boy, having renewed vigor and energy, happily bounced around. A smile beamed from his face

"_That glow!"_

"Zack!" the boy shrilled brilliantly tenor, almost in song. "Sephiroth and I return!"

The leather jacket flapped against the boy's strides. He plopped beside Zack by the fire.

Zack gave Sephiroth a stare, "What did you do to make him so happy?" He sarcastically asked.

"I don't now. I guess he decided to be 'bubbly'."

"That's a change of attitude. I guess he trusts us."

"I trust Sephiroth and Zack." The boy said in a happy tone.

"He is remembering some words!" Exclaimed Zack, his smile covered half his face.

"Or it could just be from you and me talking."

Zack only shrugged, "The soup is almost done, and I've made come coffee."

Sephiroth sat down and poured himself come coffee. The boy, curious, inspected the dark, warm liquid.

"Coffee." Sephiroth explained to the curious boy beside him.

"Coffee?" The boy sniffed the brew, and Sephiroth allowed the boy to taste it.

The boy cautiously tasted it, trying not to burn his tongue. His face knotted up. The taste was revolting! It was so bitter! He nearly gagged trying to spit it out. He then, threw the cup into the forest, the liquid spilt out.

"Coffee bad!" The boy shouted, licking his tongue across the jackets sleeve to be rid of the bitter taste.

Zack and Sephiroth laughed hard, the scene was too absurd! Sephiroth would harm someone who acted the same scenario, but he didn't care, it was too funny to pass up laughing. The boy poked his lips out and gave a small angry expression. He couldn't hold the look long, he wasn't that upset at them.

After a few awkward moments the soup was ready. He tried the soup, very cautiously. The soup wasn't that bad it actually had some good flavor. He was very hungry by then, and therefore, he had three big servings.

As the sun was setting, the boy watched it contently to observe all of the colors. Sephiroth watched the boy in wonder at his patience. The last of the sun's rays faded to night and the boy walked slowly to the camp fire for the warmth.

Sephiroth continued to stare at wonder at the boy. The fiery orange glow gave the boy a phoenix look, like he himself was on fire. A sad and content face overcame the boy. Sephiroth wanted to hold the boy in his arms, or vise versa, to feel warm and protected.

"_What?"_

The boy yawned and curled up on the ground, ready for sleep. He wasn't afraid of the wildernesses dangers. Sephiroth wasn't going to leave the boy here by himself. Zack was already going into the tent for bed.

"I'm going to stay up awhile longer." Sephiroth told Zack.

Zack only shrugged and closed the tent. After a few minutes, he could hear Zack's snores. Sephiroth knew that he wouldn't wake up for anything, even a storm. He quietly took a blanket out and used it as a matt beside the boy.

He wrapped an arm around the boy's small frame. The boy stirred, and turned around to face him. He cocked his head, but allowed Sephiroth to hold him. His head against Sephiroth's chest as he listened to his hear beat, and fell asleep again. A light whizzing from his breath warmed the flesh. Sephiroth felt the nipple becoming hard and sensitive.

Again, he ignored his body's temperaments. Remembering, _"None for me. Not of flesh and mind. None for me."_

Sephiroth inhaled the boy's scent; pine—fresh pine with the hint of lavender and earth. Something radiated warmth in his belly. He felt a peace and calm washing his being. Before sleep captured him, his last thought was, "_The boy will always be with me."_

_--End of First Chapter_

I made up the poem that was in Sephiroth's Dream-State was in French, the language of love. Remember this is not a through translation, their might be mistakes. The translation is as fallows:

O how I come to you

On seas and valleys.

By deserts and forests.

Sing songs which ran away.

Wake up!

O how I come to you

It is the best not forgetting.

Never the fright for fright kills mind

Fact to block all that waits.

Wake up!

O how you come to me

Patient in the wait

In the Land of Darkness

And I, from the Womb of Gaia.

Wake up!

We Shall Fly!


	2. What Reason Could Not Explain?

Chapter 2: What Reason Could Not Explain?

Morning dew collected on his naked arms, as it slid to the matt. A gentle breath in the cool air—in—out—in—out sounds. Everything was lazy when the first light of morn wakes the living. A bird chirped happily at the new day at the distance. The sound of morn woke him up from a restful slumber.

His arm lay limp; nothing held the appendage up. Realization sunk in, nerves quickly dilated his muscles to spasm.

The boy was gone.

He ran to the tent shouting in a fit, "Zack wake up!"

"Ugh… the hell do you want?" Sleep dizzied him.

"The boy is missing! Wake up!"

That shook Zack from sleep. As they were exiting the tent, the boy, naked, sat by a newly lit fire, hugging the leather jacket, something was in the jacket.

Zack eyed Sephiroth evilly and very irritated, "What the fuck?!"

"He…he was …gone…"

The boy picked up the "bag" and went to them saying, "I brought food." It was happy, as if he did a favorable deed.

Sephiroth was angry, "Don't you ever run off like that and not tell me! Do you realize how much in a fit you got me?"

The boy had a look of deep hurt.

Zack tried to defend him, "Hey, he was only thinking about us. It's no big deal."

In a soft voice the boy added, "I only wanted you to be proud of what I brought." In a fit, the boy threw the "bag" at Sephiroth's feet, spilling what the boy hunted—three fish and a bird. He then, stomped past the fire and muttered to himself in a tight ball.

Sephiroth realized that he chose the wrong words to the boy; he just did not want the boy to be a victim to the dangers of the woods. Carefully, he approached the boy.

"Listen, I am proud you thought of us. I just did not want you to be a victim of the monsters in the woods. I was worried."

Zack was more than surprised, his mouth was agape at the whole idea of Sephiroth being sorry and worried about someone. Normally he would have said: I suppose the monsters ate them. Not my problem of their stupidity.

For once Zack couldn't speak up for the boy or be angry at Sephiroth.

The boy's crying stopped to say, "I'm sorry. Are you really proud?"

"Yes, you hunted well."

"I won't leave like that again." He promised; a smile across his face.

With renewed vigor, the boy skinned and scaled the meat; removing the organs and setting them atop the grill to cook.

Sephiroth never saw anyone having that strength to do that with their bare hands, especially the skin and scales. People would have been skittish to do something like that, from what he encountered.

"_He's not like others. More observant care is needed."_

The boy made a small bag for the organs and leftovers using the leather jacket. No one was going to eat those, except for the monsters in the woods, and they would have certainly made easy pickings for them.

"Sephiroth, come?"

Meaning: Will you come with me to dispose of the organs and skins?

Sephiroth agreed as fallowed him the river to dispose of the organs and to clean the leather. It was considerable distance from the camp.

"_We should give the boy some clothes."_ Sephiroth thought, looking at the boy's nudity.

The boy showed Sephiroth his cleaned jacket, freed from the blood stains. He wanted his approval. Sephiroth nodded, pleased. The boy smiled widely at him. Then, he folded the wet leather jacket over his arms.

At camp, the boy hung the jacket across a low tree branch to dry.

Zack gave the boy a pair of cloth pants for a spar. He took it, and thought of what to do with it. He then, remembered how Sephiroth put on his. He mimicked the movements but the pants were large on his small waist, they sagged pitifully down his hips. Zack tied the string so it wouldn't fall.

"Sephiroth we need to find smaller clothes for the kid." Exclaimed Zack, noting the obviousness of the situation; Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

The boy, then, poked Zack at the shoulder to get his attention, "Cloud… Cloud, not 'kid'."

Zack was wide-eyed, "So you remember your name?"

Cloud's brows knitted together, thinking obviously, "My name is Cloud." He said with reassurance, knowing that it must be true.

"You remember how to talk?" Asked Zack politely to him.

"I think so."

"That's good enough for me! Good to meet you Cloud!" He then, shook his hand in a greeting.

"Thank-you, Zack."

"_The boy, Cloud, is learning quickly. Thus, signs of recovery anomaly. It takes longer to even remember a name from mako poisoning."_ Sephiroth analyzed.

Cloud sat by the fire, inspecting the bird and fishes; using his hand to turn them. He then, looked at the forest, something bothered him.

Suddenly, a large beast jumped from the woods! The sudden attack didn't register until Sephiroth was gashed deeply in the chest. Several heads protruded from a single body.

"No! Stop!" Cloud's voice was clear at the order that demanded complete attention.

All of the beast's heads turned to Cloud. A whimper sounded, as if the beast was frightened.

A bright blue glow emitted in waves across Cloud's body. His body began to change—he became slightly taller, clawed hands, pointed ears, longer hair, and darker skin toned.

"Be gone!" An animalistic voice boomed from Cloud's throat.

The beast cowered but did not leave.

"I say be gone!" In a roar, a lightning strike reverted from Cloud's hand and erupted on the beast. This time, the beast left with its skin in tacked.

Cloud's body shook and reverted back to that innocent body. A pained look came across Cloud's face at the gaping wounds on Sephiroth's torso. He knelt beside Sephiroth and held him up whispering, "You'll be alright now." He calmly said.

Cloud closed his eyes, summoning his core, healed the gaping wounds. The skin knitted itself back together. Sephiroth and Zack stared at him, wide-eyed at the seemingly innocent boy.

"You see? You're better now." Cloud nodded in approve at the healed flesh, satisfied at the result.

"How did you do that?" Asked Zack softly, he couldn't believe what just transpired!

"I don't know. I think it, it happens inside, then, outside."

Zack was confused at what the boy said, changing tactics he asked, "Do you have any materia?"

"What's materia?" Cloud cocked his head.

"It's a small ball, which has energy for different spells. Like this." He showed Cloud an example of his own.

Cloud shook his head, "No, I do not have that. It's on the inside spreading outward."

Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other. None of them understood, but Sephiroth roughly did—he needed more analysis of the situation. Then, his thoughts turned to worry on the larger and more dangerous picture.

Sephiroth went into a state of deep analysis, calculation, and reevaluation of the boy. _"Innocence is his weapon of the flesh and mind. The mako essence has granted him a power not even mako injections have given to anyone, not even to me. Monsters fear him and obey him, a possible side-effect from the mako essence or from another anomaly. Investigation must be thorough but cautious. Outside factors will harm the boy in the investigation; they must be placed away from the boy for him to explore further development."_

"Cloud, I don't tell anyone you can summon spells by will or whatever you just did in front of us." He stated from his analysis.

"Why?" Again, that innocent stare that asked: What is the harm in it?

"I asked you to. Please, do as I ask." Reaffirm the analysis.

"Alright Sephiroth." Cloud saw that Sephiroth thought of something that would harm him if he did tell anyone, though, he did not say.

After their quiet breakfast was devoured, the jacket was dry and Cloud put it on again. After a while, they set their sights on Midgar. A few hours walk. Cloud happily patted by Sephiroth's side, smiling contently. Ignoring what had just previously occurred.

As they were walking though the streets they received the usual stares from the populace, but their attention wasn't on Sephiroth, oddly. Cloud noticed the stares and came closer to Sephiroth; the voices of the populace entering his head.

"Don't mind them Cloud." The said reassuringly, but unaware of what everyone said and thought.

The stares and thoughts kept coming. Cloud looked at the concrete.

"They think I'm a prostitute, your prostitute." Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks, "Who is saying this?"

"No one… they are thinking it." His voice solemn and sad.

Sephiroth looked back from the direction they came, the populace turned away. An evil look stamped on his face. _"Another side-effect—the power to hear other's thoughts or he has a high-level of hearing. Protect the Self from others destruction."_

"Don't let what they think or say discourage you. You are not a prostitute." He assured him.

Cloud looked at him, nodded and continued walking beside him. He ignored the haunting voices of the populace, and instead, concentrated on Sephiroth's strides.

Almost at an impulse, Sephiroth wrapped his arm around the boy and just like and impulse, it was gone. In a very small whisper, "I love you..." muted from his lips. Not even Sephiroth heard it, but he knew the depth of what it was he whispered.

At the hotel, they ordered lunch and Zack went across the street to get Cloud some proper clothes, ones that actually fit. Cloud wondered around the hotel room and was in awe at the strangeness. It all intrigued him, even the carpet!

After Cloud's 'inspection' he sprawled out on one of the beds, the mattress bouncing his weight. He quickly sat up and curled his knees to his chest, looking at the ceiling. Sephiroth sat across the bed from him. Cloud looked at him. He clearly read his face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Cloud.

"Nothing. Why?"

He sat next to him, "You're always sad. Your eyes tell me this is true. Why are you always sad?"

Sephiroth couldn't answer; he didn't know how to respond. Cloud could read _him_! His earlier analysis confirmed true coupled with biological signs.

"Silence speaks a thousand unspoken words. You don't have to tell me why, that was prudent of me, but I can give you a smile!"

Cloud placed his head on Sephiroth's shoulder and gave a beaming smile that could place the sun in shame! A smile crept on Sephiroth's own lips, a small grin.

"I see that smile blooming!"

A small chuckle and teeth showed from Sephiroth.

For a long time they looked at each other; bright cerulean blue with emerald green. The tips of their noses tenderly touched. Slowly their heads inched closer, instincts whispered them on. Their bodies intensified to that one moment when—

"Guys! Yo! I'm in!" Zack barked as he entered the apartment door.

Cloud and Sephiroth jerked at the shout and their cold reason shaped back into place. They pulled away, blinking several times at what just transpired. Cold reason couldn't explain it, but their instincts and inner-selves knew.

The rest of the day Cloud and Sephiroth felt frustrated, their bodies ached and intensified when they saw each other.

When Sephiroth got his leather jacket back, Cloud's scent had already permeated into the fibers. It no longer smelt like leather but pine with the hint of lavender. His blood boiled and headed south. He couldn't get enough of all of it!

He hungered for more.

* * *

Breathless.

Heart racing to fulfill desires for hunger. He'd do anything to keep it all going. His hips bucked in rhythmic spasms while the rest of his body was electrified. Spasms poured passion from his body—intimacy. Oh, how he hungered.

His knuckles turned white to hold on to the sheets; his member standing tall in the cool night. Oh, how he wanted to be touched.

Cloud watched passively from the end of Sephiroth's bed. Silently, he watched his spasms. He is did not have a nightmare; he looked like he enjoyed himself.

Cloud discreetly removed the blanket to observe Sephiroth's body more intimately.

He hadn't expected him to sleep naked.

His organ tall and enticing; cloud was passive about it—realizing that he was having a good dream.

A lengthy moan escaped Sephiroth's throat as a small gush of pre-cum oozed out of the engorged member.

"Clo--ud," A groan and a hip buck "Clo--ud," More pre-cum seeped out, "Oooooooh."

Cloud's heart skipped a beat; realization sunk in, and he was most tempted.

He took a chance.

He gently and soothingly ran his index finger down the middle of Sephiroth's torso, stopping at the belly button.

"Ooooooh."

Then, using the same finger ran a trail slowly from his right inner knee up his inner thigh. The smell of sex seeped from Sephiroth's skin with his pheromones. Experimentally, Cloud ran the finger along the lining of Sephiroth's crouch; feeling the heat—warm and moist. Spasmodically, his legs opened slightly. He then, circled around the entrance, the muscle quivered at the touch. Moans escaped Sephiroth's lips. Then, ran the finger up the outer lining to circle around the base of the shaft—the skin was soft.

Sweat began to perspire around Sephiroth's temples and run down into his hair. His body slick in the moon light, casing an eerie glow around his body. Cloud grinned and made little circles in the pools of pre-cum around his lower abdomen. Sephiroth groaned at the tease, his face flushed with the attention Cloud had been giving him. He began to wonder…

Back at Sephiroth's shaft, Cloud ran the finger on the under part, precisely trailing the vein under there. A particularly large gush came out with a heavy moan. The head was velvety soft and hot. He felt the little veins pulsated around the head; he felt the nerves relaying the ecstatic pleasure.

Summoning himself, he concentrated on pleasurable energies to flow inside Sephiroth. The dim light twined around the penis and dispersed inside Sephiroth's body, from there the energy ignited the nerves and organs to release an organism. The energy tickled his prostate and heated his scrotum for release. Slowly, the energy eased his body into an orgasm. His sperm shot up into the night air like a biological gun.

Sephiroth took a deep breath and his body relaxed—his knuckles released their hold on the covers, his penis went limp, and his face went back to a slumber. His heart rate slowed and relaxed.

Cloud thought of how to clean him up. He saw a box of tissues by the night stand; he eased and carefully removed the sperm from Sephiroth's body and the splashes on his face. Quietly he put the soiled tissues in the trashcan underneath used paper. Then, he placed the covers over Sephiroth's sleeping body.

Inside, an animal hummed contently on the exploration. It was the animal's eyes and hands that commanded Cloud at that brief moment. As was the animal that controlled him as he stealthfully walked out of the room into his own.

In Sephiroth's room, he grinned at what the boy had done to him. For the moment he was satisfied at the attention he had been given.

"_He feels just like I do! But this cannot be! None of humanity is for me! Why did I allow him to touch me like that? Why?! Why?! WHY?! None of my actions have made any logical sense. I ache! I ache! It all felt too damned good! I should have said something to have made him stay! What is he doing to me?!"_ Reason began to loose its control over Sephiroth. Cold reason could not cool the heat inside him.

_--End Chapter 2_


	3. Creating an Identity

Chapter 3: Creating an Identity

Sephiroth, downing his disguise headed to the Old District in Sector 6. Zack took Cloud around to see the sights of Midgar and to buy some more clothes. This would be a perfect time to find out some information on the boy through an old friend. He neared a rusted metal door in a cramped alleyway, far from ears and eyes. Sephiroth knocked three times at the rotting metal door.

"What say you?" Said a muffled voice through the door.

"I say for a return in favors." He replied.

The door opened, an older youth with red hair, Reno by the Turks. For the moment, he was not a Turk, a hacker genius when he was here.

Sephiroth entered and Reno closed and bolted the door.

"What do you want Sephiroth?"

"Like I said at the door, you owe me a favor."

He sighed deeply, "As I do, name it."

"I need information and possible creation of an identity."

"Whoa, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing of consequence for you, but a suspicion on someone under my care."

Reno looked at him curiously, but did not fallow up on it, it was all none of his business. "Alight fallow me." They then, came into a large room surrounded by computers and hacker accessories.

"Who's the soul you are looking up?"

"I only know his first name: Cloud."

Reno typed in a search for a 'Cloud.' It all came up a negative.

"He doesn't exist. Or does he?"

"Is it possible for ShinRa's government to overlook a possible birth without knowing it?"

"Not unless the planet gave birth!" He mockingly said.

A cold lump thudded in Sephiroth's throat and stomach. _Why?_  
"I realize how anal ShinRa's government is about the people's information. To answer your question, this Cloud does exist and I want him in SOLDIER."

"So you say. Can't go into SOLDIER without proof of ID or another program."

"Exactly."

"Have a picture?" Sephiroth gave him a Polaroid version that he took of Cloud before he left the apartment.

"He's pretty." Reno commented.

Sephiroth did not comment on what he said, it was something he would have expected though coming from Reno. However, he was offended by it. Reno opened up an illegal hacker program.

"Here we go. Full name?"

"I only know 'Cloud'."

"Pick a last name." He said irritably.

"Strife." It worked; it had a ring to it. Cloud Strife. Plus, his predecessor was'Strife'. As so, on the ID process; dates, the birth, and medical records were faked. Cloud Strife; orphan, age 16, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and a Nibelheim boy. That summarized the ID up. All saved into ShinRa's data bank. All the paper printed with illegal signatures, information, dates and so on by legit paper that only ShinRa used along with ink. Also, the embossed wax of the emblems was so precise even to the correct formula of wax and encryptures. Reno then, had some of the papers to go through a process that wore the papers to make them appear old and smelt old. All placed neatly in a yellow envelope.

"Our debt is satisfied. We owe each other nothing."

Sephiroth took out his wallet, placing 2,000 gil in his hand, "An your code of silence and forgetfulness."

Reno took the gil, "All granted. I know nothing." He then had a blank look on his face.

Sephiroth took the envelope and went back to the hotel.

Hours later, Zack and Cloud returned. Zack obviously splurged on Cloud's wardrobe—bags dropping from their hands.

"Woot! I'm beat! Cloud is so hard to buy for." Zack exclaimed.

"Not my fault you have no class!"

Zack made a fit look, but let it stand as he dumped himself on the couch. Two o'clock, Zack's nap-time.

"Cloud, come with me." They went into the kitchen on the other side of the living room. "Cloud, I went to a friend and looked up your information only to discover you had none. You technically do not exist. Why?"

Cloud's eyebrows knitted together, a large frown, and eyes flittered. "I do not know." It was low and calculating.

"You don't remember anything from your past? Family, friends—anything?"

"No." It looked like he was searching inside himself for the answers only to find none.

He really didn't know, "Don't worry about it. I asked a friend of mine to make one for you. It's all legit. Not even ShinRa will question it."

He seemed relieved, but the 'not knowing' troubled him.

"I said not to worry about it." Sephiroth reassured.

"Alright." He was still unconvinced.

Sephiroth sighed, then, handed Cloud the envelope, "I suggest you memorize what we came up with, so there are no questions."

Cloud took the envelope and sat at the bar intent on doing what he was asked of. Later that night, Zack explained to him what he was going to expect when he joined SOLDIER. Cloud took the words. He wanted to stay with them.

* * *

The recruiter took Cloud's envelope; he flipped through the papers. A smock look to his face, he looked like a pit bull—pout lips, bitty eyes, and a pug nose; all over a big and muscular body. Cloud found him revolting and very unattractive.

"What made you decide to join SOLDIER? You look too damned pretty to join." He mockingly said to him, also testing him.

"None of the requirements state that I couldn't because I'm 'pretty', as you say I am."

The man's face scrunched, "Fine, whatever."

He signed a few papers confirming his entry as 'cadet.'

"See one of the doctors in the infirmary for a physical, its downstairs and there are maps to help. The room number is two-six-nine-B."

It took Cloud nearly 15 minutes to find the room.

He talked to the receptionist and waited for an available doctor. He almost fell asleep before—

"Strife? Cloud Strife." A nasal voice rasped from the opened door.

"That's me." He got up.

The man was very old, about mid 40s maybe early 50s. Broad rimmed glasses predominated his wrinkled face, which made his head smaller than what it actually was.

"C'mon boy lets get your damn physical over with." He irritably said.

Cloud didn't like him, he had a menacing aura—one that liked to torture, a self-centered aura. He kept his distance. His entire being screamed, _"Danger!"_

The room for the physical was cold, a slight stink of sweat hovered the air. Some machines and computers to monitor the internals were in a neat layout. Cabinets were aligned on the left wall in a standard appearance. Training machines were in the center, and an area for aerobics and flexibility testing, also, various other testing strategies for the mind.

"Take your shirt off… Put it on that chair." He sounded even more irritated from Cloud's observation.

Cloud did as he was asked. The doctor came to him with a small needle.

"What's that for?" Cloud's voice was controlled but he was internally afraid.

"I need a blood sample, incase you have anything nasty to the other cadets." He explained to the ignorance.

Cloud reasoned with it.

He waited for a few minutes for the doctor looked at his blood, and the machines to read anything suspicious.

"Strife, why do you have a high level of mako in your system?" His voice was a pit of curiosity.

"I fell into a mako pit when I was young."

"You shouldn't have his level of mako if you fell in a mako pit when you where young."

"Maybe it's because I lived near the mako reactor or I played too much in the Nibelheim mountains where I fell."

"_True but still…"_

"Whatever, kid. This, however, will bump you up to a high level in your mako rating in your 'cadet life.'"

"Oh."

The doctor put everything away, "Let's begin."

The doctor wired cloud up to the machines. Almost three intense hours passed by… Cloud had little fatigue. Between exercises, Cloud's heart rate went back to rest quickly and muscles relaxed immediately.

"_Very interesting…this is beginning to make my day after all."_

Another hour went by…

"_His body heat has barley raised and perspires little. Every body function hasn't lost its normality. Hmmm……"_

"That's enough for today. You've passed."

As Cloud stopped the exercises, the doctor watched the screen as the boy's heart quickly returned to rest and he relaxed.

"_I have to be most clever with this one. He could be as valuable as Sephiroth."_

The doctor signed the physical as Hojo.

"_I have to give him a low profile."_

In the comments box he wrote: He has the ability but requires much work. Stress levels are normal under physical conditions. I recommend that he has lab duty until he improves.

"Strife, my recommendation to you is that you slow down with your physical abilities. Don't tell anyone that you have a high level of mako in your system already."

"Why?"

"You give an unfair advantage to the other cadets."

"You already said that I would be bumped up anyway because of my high level of mako. They will find out anyway, so what is the point?"

"_Touché! Not a dumb blond_e." "Because I say so, you will draw unnecessary attention."

"You reek of a plot." Cloud could smell a hidden agenda in the doctor's sweat perspire. He was beginning to thing he had made a bad mistake in the physical.

"For your protection."

"SOLDIER isn't about protection. I can take care of myself, thank you. So I suggest you be honest on that paper—I can and will make a liar of you."

Hojo's face flushed. In a quiet rage, he threw away the physical paper and got another one, more 'honest' this time.

In the comment box he wrote: I suggest that he is upped in the cadet hierarchy. His performance is very rare of physical… and mental abilities. His mako level is that of a 2nd class SOLDIER. I recommend, however, that I keep an eye on him on his performance.

The doctor put the pink copy in his file and one for himself.

"Now get out."

Cloud began to leave; proud of himself to have stood up to him and to avoid a confrontation from him in the future.

"I will have my way with you. Pah! You are as powerful as Sephiroth!" He quietly sneered as the boy left the room.

* * *

The recruiter was impressed by what Hojo wrote; the doctor rarely spoke highly of anything… unless it was about Sephiroth.

"Wait here. You are a special case."

_For any cadet case which has certain requirements that he/she has already surpassed any norm is classified as a "special case". Any such cases are to report to the Presiding General for confirmation. Any excellence of physical and mental capabilities that far exceed the average cadet must be tested by the Presiding General and by a new physician other than the original. If confirmed, the Presiding General will decide, with the President's approval, what curriculum is best for the cadet. At anytime, only the President may override any ruling by the Presiding General during the curriculums course. At anytime, the President can override the Presiding General's authorities, either temporarily or permanently, over the cadet's curriculum, claim the cadet as his own, and/or reassign the cadet. All special cases of SOLDIER are subjugated to the President's Will, Graces, and Authority with due cause._

_--excerpt from: __SOLDIER Curriculum Guide__. Article IV._

The recruiter saluted at the General in his office.

"What is your business Gamson?"

"We have a special case for cadet Strife."

Sephiroth's face immediately looked up, "Explain."

"According to Hojo—"

"Hojo took his physical?"

"Yes Sir, he was the only one available at the time. Anyway, Sir, Hojo states that 'his performance is very rare of physical and mental abilities' also, 'his mako level is that of a 2nd class SOLDIER.'" The recruiter recited from the physical paper.

Sephiroth's eyes fidgeted, "Hojo never writes comments like those to a cadet in a physical."

"My thoughts exactly, Sir."

"Let me see the physical."

Sephiroth read the paper to himself. It was all ordinary until you read the comment box… wait—

"Physicals do not last four hours for a new cadet, he should have easily be in the hospital if he went half that."

"The cadet does not even look as if he went through a physical, Sir; much less a four hour marathon, Sir." He added.

"I smell a plot with Hojo again."

"You mean to confirm the authenticity of the physical, Sir?"

"Yes, put Article IV in to motion. We start at 600 hours tomorrow in the training grounds. No other cadet or SOLDIER is to be in place at the time."

"Sir!"

"One other request, bring the cadet to my private quarters in an hour. I wish to meet him."

"Sir, what about his room? We had no available rooms for him in the barracks."

"For tonight, he sleeps on my couch. If I find him worthy enough for SOLDIER, drop a low ranking cadet that's not. That's all. Dismissed."

"Sir!" He saluted and left, leaving Sephiroth to _calculate _what just happened.

"_Hojo is conducting a plot through Cloud. My bones and soul reek of what he will do to Cloud from the discovery. Experience says he will conduct secret experiments without ShinRa knowing—even though Article IV states that Cloud is subjugated to the President and is under his control only when under Service. However, since I am the Presiding General I am to be his teacher throughout SOLDIER, but… I am a Hojo Experiment… Hopefully, Article IV is more politically binding for Cloud to ShinRa, than Hojo is to me as an experiment… and Cloud is to me, his… General…"_

Sephiroth deftly slopped on his seat and heavily sighed at the unfolding calculations.

"_Cloud, what are you? What am I to reason with?"_

_--End Chapter Three_

* * *

Third Chapter up! Now let's see what ShinRa will commense from our favorite blonde! Politics always seem to hurt those we love the most doesn't it? Remember, critical reviews are a must for better chapters, but flattery is food for the mind.


	4. Recollections and Transformations

Before I continue the chapter, I would like to advise you, the reader, that this chapter will be _very_ fucking weird, but in a good way (I hope). Thank you for those that have been giving me creative criticism (you know who you are). Please, comment your criticisms. You know--what you like, don't like, ect. Thanks! You may continue reading.

* * *

Chapter 4: Recollections and Transformations

"Cloud you have to tell me… Why do you have a high level of mako in your system? And such extraordinary physical abilities?" Sephiroth questioned the cadet.

"I don't know! Dammit, I don't know!" Cloud covered his ears and looked away. "I don't know…" He was on the verge of crying.

Sephiroth gently placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder, "I'm only trying to understand and protect you. You do not realize how evil and sneaky Hojo is, he'll experiment on you and no one will know until it's too late." Sephiroth started to shake.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth, pain and hurt in his eyes. He really meant it.

"I wish I could say, to ease it all away, but I can't! I can't recall anything past the moment I met you and Zack. Nothing surfaces when I try to remember. It's only recently that I began to notice how much weaker everyone is compared to me. I want to know why!" It was solemn and sad, and full of truth.

Sephiroth sighed, "Be careful of Hojo. Always look behind your back. I'll do all I can to keep him away from you." Sephiroth vowed the best he could.

"Why do you fear Hojo?" Cloud calmly asked.

Sephiroth took another deep sigh, "He has done many things to me, but let me tell you a memory of how cruel he can be. It's not the worst that he has done, but the least by comparison. I was at least 14--"

_The locker rooms where a smelly place. Only a medium height youth was in there. He was neatly placing his items inside his locker. Then, he heard four pairs of footsteps. All cadets like him at the time. However, they were in there early twenties. He identified them as: Galvin, Steve, Rocky, and Mark._

_They neared him, and Galvin, the honcho brute, spoke first, "Lookie, it's a pretty face." His eyes where checking out the 14 year-old's body out._

"_Better than the one you have Galvin." The younger Sephiroth retorted._

"_Oh-Ho! He was a mouth, are you gonna take that Galvin?" Steve hooted._

"_Depends on how he uses it. Let's see if he is any good."_

"_Save some for us!" They pleaded._

_They all slammed the body into the concrete; Sephiroth fought them off but to no avail. He was considerably weaker from the level of injections he had earlier. Steve and Rocky held his arms down, Mark pinned his legs while Galvin pulled his pants down roughly. They all shouted obscenities at Sephiroth._

"_I think he likes it rough boys!"_

_And, "He really is a virgin-bitch!"_

_Galvin squeezed a hand around Sephiroth's throat, "You better shut-up you bitch! And you're squirming!" The lack of oxygen, Sephiroth couldn't think but to obey._

_He reasoned though, in two seconds, to let them have their way, but at the end, be vigil and quick when the moment comes and slay them all!_

"_My new bitch!"_

_Galvin unzipped his pants and Sephiroth was immediately afraid—deep with in his conscience he knew what he was going to do. He conserved his strength for that one moment to kill them._

_SLAM! IN!_

"_Such a tight body he has! I'll loosen you yet!"_

_For the longest time, pain was the only feeling within his body. His insides burned and ripped. Blood dripped to the concrete. It took all of his will power to stay even a little calm and focused. His mind screamed to fight back at the hard cock violating and unceasingly probing him._

"I will have my revenge!"

_Laughter and hard moans where permanently plastered into his ears._

_The basterd finally cummed, it burned and stung his opened insides._

"_My first virgin! Who's next to lather in virgin's blood?"_

_In that brief moment of exchange, Sephiroth materialized his __Masamune__ and killed Galvin first, then the rest. When he got up, blood ran down his pale legs and dripped on the floor. He savagely screamed and cut open Galvin's dead body, ripped his cock off and shoved it up the owner's ass._

"_How you do like having your insides tore open!?"_

_In his violent rage, a needle shot through the air, pricking into his skin. He then, fell to the floor, fast asleep._

_Abruptly he woke up, still high from his rage to kill, only to find himself naked in a hospital bed. His insides ached and his ass sore. The air was cold like a freezer; making his head ache and to emphasize the burning heat between his legs._

"_Well done, you did exactly what I thought you would do." Sephiroth twitched his head to face the source of the voice… _Hojo_! A smile came across the reptilian face._

"_You came up with this!" Sephiroth had so much venom in his voice._

_Immuned, "Only to prove one thing: Your capability of reason under a high level of stress. I must say your 'performance' was very well thought of. Especially, oh—what is it SOLDIERs say?—oh, 'fucked you up.' Don't' worry you will heal right up; you already were when I was stitching you. As a reward for your excellence, you can go back to your room without me."_

_Sephiroth's knuckles cracked violently, angry that his virginity was not for his own pleasure. There was another reason to why Hojo did that 'experiment.' However, he fought his soreness and pain and took the opportunity to go to his room, just down the hall from the labs. He felt the stitches every step he took._

Cloud's mouth was agape at the end of the story. He had a hard time computing that a man could 'sell' someone's virginity just for the sake of an experiment. It also, confirmed his suspicions of Hojo's aura.

"I think the other reason why he did that was to 'awaken' my sexuality. I didn't find out until later from the pressures of being an adolescent. I never understood why he wanted to do that. However, I never took the bait from those pressures. It wasn't until the Wutai War, years ago, that I took a brief moment of sexual pleasure. He was wonderful, he showed me the finer pleasures of sex and why I shouldn't be afraid. It was short lived though, the next day he died from a mako explosion. I was so upset that I haven't taken another partner since. He was one of the few first-classes that I trusted. His name was Angeal. I think Hojo knew that I had sex with him, even though I was all the way in Wutai… deep within the mountains… away from prying eyes and ears. Hojo was _suspicious_ of me when I returned; he even took some strange tests on me that he usually did not do. After a while, he stopped taking those tests. He wants me to take another partner, and it's not because he cares for me."

Sephiroth closed his eyes, and recounted the moment that he had with Angeal under the darkling sky in the mountains…

_The new General stomped at his first-class in the mountains. He was angry at him for not obeying his orders, even though his disobedience was excusable. Why did he lead him all the way into these damnable mountains anyway?_

"_Angeal!" He looked back at him, only to go into a cave. Angry, Sephiroth fallowed him. "Angeal halt!" Sephiroth, bumped into him. "Explain yourself Angeal! Why did you disobey me?"_

"_Sir, you have much to learn. What you did was reckless; I have merely saved lives from your foolishness."_

"_Excuse me! I am the General!"_

"_You are young and reckless, Sir! You do not account the lives that could have cost us dearly! How would you have explained to ShinRa your actions? You are like a child that just received a gun!"_

"_I--!" The young General couldn't speak._

_Solemnly, "ShinRa should not have given you the title of 'General.'"_

"_I will do better!" He snapped. "I'll prove you wrong!"_

"_I hope so…" Angeal then gave the young General an adorable look, one that showed respect but… something else…_

"_What is it Angeal?" Sephiroth stiffened._

"_You know so little… you ravaging beast… it's adorable though for you… A beautiful body but an innocent mind…" He murmured._

"_What?" No one has ever called Sephiroth 'innocent' before. He was becoming weak._

"_You ask so much from others without telling them." He neared. "You don't know what silent language you are sending to the troops…" He placed his hands on his waist and softly said in his ear, "And to me…"_

_Angeal then, snuck in a sweet, passionate kiss. Sephiroth's heart raced at the contact… he couldn't… think… It wasn't at all… harsh… Angeal… loved him… and he was… gentle… Heat radiated through his body… and headed south._

_They broke the kiss; Sephiroth breathed harshly, "What? What are you… doing?"_

"_Shhh…" Angeal nipped Sephiroth's neck, causing light tremors of electricity though Sephiroth's body._

_A sea of warmth seeped into Sephiroth's being as he returned the pleasure in a kiss. Tenderly, they removed each other's clothes, and Angeal lowered him to the ground and kissed his body… all over… Moans and pleasurable gasps escaped their lips…_

"_I'm afraid… Angeal…"_

"_Shhh… You no longer have to be with me… I am kind…"_

_Moment's later, soft, gentle hands held up his back, tenderly kissing him as Angeal tenderly entered him… _Oh_!_

He hummed contently…

"Love doesn't have to be entitled to sex Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a blanket of sorrow, "You do not realize how much I want to be weak for someone but I can't afford to… not like the moment I had in the mountains..."

"As long as it's in private, no one has to know. You trust me and Zack, right?"

"_In private!? Even in the discreetness of the Wutai Mountains, Hojo still had his suspicions of me and Angeal! What will he do between you and me? Is a relationship between me and you in his plans? Why does he want me to have a partner?! I know he does! Trust though, trust I can have… and give."_

Sephiroth slightly smiled, "Yes, I do trust you two."

Cloud gave Sephiroth a nod and smile of reassurance.

Layer by layer… A warming heat within Sephiroth unfolded and calmed his aching mind. Without knowing it, his mental defenses and reason, began to crumble silently.

"_How is it he does this to me? It feels like the time Angeal 'charmed' me… What are you Cloud? Am I absently in those mountains again? Why am I not analyzing properly like I have been obediently trained to do!? What are you?"_ Then, another loving moment presented itself in Sephiroth's memory.

Cloud noticed a change in Sephiroth's mood; it suddenly went from sexual to a childish whim. "Sephiroth?"

"Cloud, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you –ugh—brushmyhair?"

The last words came up so fast, Cloud almost didn't catch it. "Ugh, sure, I'll brush your hair." What a strange request.

Sephiroth, pleased, went to his room to change into loose light grey pajama bottoms and his hair brush. He sat on the floor between Cloud's legs in the living room. It was an intimate position.

One small segment at a time, Cloud gently brushed the knots out of Sephiroth's smooth hair—scalp to ends. Then, he placed the segment over his shoulder cascading down his chest. It was slow and intimate. The kind of intimacy Sephiroth longed for again. A smile plastered itself on his lips.

Cloud felt Sephiroth's energy change to a mixture of emotions: happiness, calmness, clarity and… _desire_? Being a small flirt, Cloud gently massaged Sephiroth's left ear, just the lobe and outer edge, and his shoulders. Sephiroth began to drift off, being only aware of the soothing touches and sensations.

A smell contacted itself within Cloud's nose, and it set his insides on fire. It was sexual pheromones—Sephiroth's pheromones that shouted 'make me your mate!' Then, Cloud saw that Sephiroth was getting and erection. Cloud's pupils' dilated; he had to figure out how to get out of this situation.

"_Maybe if we talk that would bring him out of it."_ The thought, but a beast inside him, was shouted 'no!'

"Sephiroth, how come you want me to brush your hair?"

After a moment, "It brings me comfort form the past. It was one of the few intimacies I ever received as a child." A few minutes past by, "You brush my hair just like she did. She even gave me that light massage you just gave me. She was one of Hojo's former nurses that tended to me. When we were together at night, before I went to bed, she sang an old song. She said that I was a song the Ancients sang to their children before bed. It is called 'Par la Lumière Brillante' or 'By Bright Light.' It went:

"O by the morning dew

"When all things awaken

"I see the light of Gaia rising

"That yellow circle of warmth

"And growing!

"O in my heart the lessons of life

"Are blowing by the beat of birds.

"Singing, yea, singing!

"Though their babies are gone

"Thrown by Gaia's woes—

"And Mercy!

"O let it be my heart yearns

"To be a slave of love.

"Woe on to those who cry

"On the yellow sun!

"O the sun has no mercy

"But by me and my injustices

"I shall give kindness

"To those that wave clubs at me."

After Sephiroth's recital, several moments of silence fallowed. Only the stroke of the brush made a noise. Inside, Cloud knew that song without knowing why.

"She was so kind… she was my only mother-figure I ever had. Is that what mothers are like Cloud?"

Cloud couldn't speak, but he knew that was true, "Yes, I imagine that is what mothers are like; they are kind."

More silence.

"Long, wavy hair in a clip; big, soft green eyes; and that warm smile…" Sephiroth muttered. Cloud thought he was having another flashback. He left him alone with his memories.

"You have feet liked her's…" Sephiroth lightly stroked the top of Cloud's feet, and the ankles before moving to the toes. It was a very sensual feeling.

"What was her name?"

"Ifalna"

The name stuck a cord in Cloud. He though he knew that woman's name. He continued to think about it. Why did it sound _familiar_? Sephiroth laid his head on Cloud's right knee and nuzzled it. Compassion welded inside Cloud again, but he continued to brush his hair. Sephiroth began to kiss the knee, sweet butterfly kisses.

"Seph, what--?"

"Shh… let me give you as much pleasure as you are giving me."

His body slowly turned to face him, and the kisses trailed upward. Cloud was paralyzed from the contact, his chest in heavy breaths from the sensual contact. Then, Sephiroth teased around his groin; all heat from his body went to that one area. Sephiroth began to unbuckle his pants…

"_Let me out!"_ The voice inside Cloud demanded release; he fought, but it only came back stronger. Cloud pulled Sephiroth's head up for him to stop. He saw Cloud's dilated, animalistic eyes, his nails beginning to sharpen.

"Cloud… what's—"

"Seph, go into your room and lock the door! Go!—I say go!" Cloud doubled over, a gnarling sound escaped his lips.

Sephiroth slowly backed away; the scene all too frightened him, his analysis failed him. He heard popping sounds, like knuckles cracking.

Sephiroth momentarily snapped out of his trance and rushed to his room. Then, suddenly, before he placed his hand on the door knob, something leaped on him—busting open the unlocked door and knocking him to the floor. He was held in place by something very strong. A rumble filled his right ear. Hot breath tickled the skin, leaping his hair up. After a moment, he finally looked at the capturer.

A giant, blond wolf pinned him. Bright cerulean blue eyes glowed at him.

He was startled, and strangely fascinated.

After a few seconds he calmed down. The snout of the wolf neared his face and sniffed; the cold, wet nose tickled the back of his neck. Then, the rough tongue licked the side of his face. The giant wolf let go and patted beside him.

Sephiroth slowly stood up. _Careful!_ Surprisingly, the wolf stood on its hind legs, looking _down _at him with bright blue eyes. Deep within them, he saw Cloud.

"_What has happened to you Cloud? What made you so ravenously beautiful before me? What turned you into this beautiful beast?"_

He couldn't help but look away from the bright cerulean eyes. It was like the creature was daring him. _At what?_ Sephiroth took a chance and looked directly at him. The sides of the wolf's mouth twitched. Its nose butted Sephiroth's slightly. The nostrils flared. The wolf curved its neck so that it was eye level to Sephiroth. Slowly, its snout neared his face, and then lowered to his neck. The snout tickled the flesh. Then, the wolf nipped lightly with its teeth and lapped its tongue. Sephiroth gasped. His heart quickened.

He began to enjoy himself. The nipping was pleasant. The wolf edged his body closer. His hands wrapped themselves neatly around Sephiroth's waist. Its hands were so long! Sephiroth found the courage to touch the wolf's shoulders. Soft, shinny fur covered what was once skin. He was very muscular under the fur. A crackle came from the wolf's throat. Sephiroth thought it was a moan. The wolf's hands lowered until it contacted with the pajama bottoms. Its head violently jerked up—growled—then ripped the pajama bottoms off. Sephiroth was slightly shocked at the change.

Now he stood naked and erected in front of the beast.

The beast liked what he saw in the dark. He rumbled pleasurably and passionately rubbed the man's torso before closing the distance between them. Their erections became hot swords rubbing against the other. Sephiroth loudly gasped at the touch—the wolf's member was so long, big and hot! His head flew back in pleasure. He tried to catch is breath. His hands clenched the wolf's forearms.

In a passionate rush, the wolf violently bit Sephiroth's neck. Paralyzed vocal cords muted Sephiroth's scream. The mark was in a diagonal direction from the right ear to the middle of his collars. Blood trickled down his chest and back.

Pleasure, mind exploding pleasure poured and intoxicated every nerve and vein. He was not Sephiroth, but a creature of passion.

"Harder!" He screamed.

The wolf obeyed.

Sephiroth wrapped a leg around the wolf's hip—continually rubbing their members together.

Weakness began to creep on Sephiroth. His legs no longer supported his body. The wolf's hands gently lowered his to the ground. Then, sleepiness dragged his eyes.

"No… no sleep… no…" The wolf released his jaws from his neck.

"You're all mine now, _my mate_." A crackly, tenor voice escaped the wolf's jaws. "Sleep my mate; you beautiful creature. Ummm, my mate." The wolf purred. "Sleep wonderful dreams, my mate." The wolf licked his lips.

Barely audible, "Don't… leave…"

"I'll be here."

Sephiroth could no longer hold on and passed out in the wolf's arms.

The wolf looked at him like the first night he touched _his_ mate. Though he still, at the time, had the flesh of the boy. He inwardly smiled at the memory. The boy had only begun to listen to his inner-self. To do what he was destined for later.

With ease the wolf lifted his mate and carried him to _their_ bed—lifting the covers with his long, powerful tail. He still held up his torso to lick the blood that dripped down his back before laying him completely down. Then, he licked the front. The blood had a sweet after taste, like that of a ripened orange.

"_You're so sweet my mate."_ He inwardly mused.

To him Sephiroth was. He enjoyed watching his calm demur sleeping.

Naughtily, the wolf opened his mate's legs and sat between them, sprawling himself over his body. His head rested at his shoulder, near the mark. He closed his eyes and dreamed. The dreams were actually his mate's memories. Flashbacks to moments of pleasure, pain, and sadness—he saw the moment of his rape and in the mountains of Wutai with Angeal.

Now, only their bodies remained to join as one.

_--End Chapter Four_


	5. Consummation

**Warning!:** Not for little children! Thank you for those that have reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 5: Consummation

His eyes deftly opened, fighting off sleep. A weight pressed on him, but it wasn't unpleasantly heavy. He took a moment to look at the glowing numbers of his alarm clock that read 4:30 a.m.

"_Time to wake up."_

He reached a little further for the lamp and turned it on. A soggy moan entered his right ear. Thick, blond hair came into the view. Cloud violently jerked up with a deep breath, looking directly into Sephiroth's eyes. Shock was in his eyes, but not surprise. Their position screamed erotica.

For a long while it seemed that Cloud would not speak; or how he became between Sephiroth's spread legs.

"Cloud…" That snapped him out of it.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth… I should have said something… I should have— "

"Don't apologize. You were gentle… so wonderful."

"Did we—"

"No we did not have sex, but you—"

"I marked you." Cloud deftly said; Sephiroth nodded. Cloud looked at his neck, and there it was in plain view—the mark. The teeth wounds where healing up, only a slight indenture marks and color will remain. Cloud was surprised at the ferocity. "You said I was gentle."

"Until I demanded more."

Cloud's eyes widened at Sephiroth, then, his brows knitted together in deep thinking. "I know you now Sephiroth, but I've always known you. I know what you most want, you know it as I do, and that's why you desire me. That is why you allow me to dominate you. What you most want is not the adventures of _life _so many others, but the adventure of being _human_. By that, you don't want to be _captured_ by Hojo and ShinRa, but to be _free_ to go and do as you please—to _feel_ as you please. You were raised and created to be a warrior without the contents of humanity, but you cry for it. That is the only reason why you cry when you are alone. Rejoice, my love, for I am here! You will know both human and animal!"

Sephiroth's chest heaved; it was all too real for words. He felt opened like nothing ever experienced. Here was a true gift, he was finally _understood_. His dream was now being fulfilled and his being was now whole.

Tears drifted down his face.

"Oh, how you rejoice, my love." A smile formed across Cloud's face and turned onto Sephiroth's.

Suddenly Cloud pressed down hard for a kiss—skipping easily passed Sephiroth's defenses; like he really had any at this point. Sephiroth gasped and joined a moment later. Their tongues dangled between their opened lips. Sephiroth moaned; it electrified Cloud's body. Cloud held Sephiroth's knees up, stroking his thighs; while Sephiroth hugged Cloud's torso closer, running swift fingers the length of his spine.

Oh this was heaven for Sephiroth.

He lifted his hips up for more contact, to rub his member against Cloud's. Cloud gently lowered Sephiroth's hips.

"Not yet, my love. To consummate our union of the body we need a whole night to ourselves. Don't you want it to be wonderful?"

Sephiroth didn't quite understand, but he _did_ want their first time to be wonderful, "Yes."

"You do not quite understand though?"

"No."

"I have but a few days to consummate our union. The mind and soul are one but not of the flesh. I don't understand fully myself, but I know that I do not finish our union we will no longer be joined and that will hurt us both—especially you, my love."

"How long?"

"It varies depending on how strong the partners are, but for us, maybe a week. You'll become irritable if we don't during that time, and as they say, 'very bitchy.'"

Sephiroth nodded, realizing what the wonderful predicament he had himself into.

* * *

Later, Sephiroth confirmed, for a fact, Cloud's physical abilities. How could anyone deny it? Even, he, himself was impressed.

"_Now I am becoming more nervous and fearful. I must plaster a blank face that computes data thoroughly for now. I am a fleshy computer, not a lover."_

ShinRa and other figure heads sat down to have a discussion of the boy's "special" curriculum. Unfortunately, Cloud had no say-so of the matter, of the moment. Luckily, Hojo was not invited under regulations.

_Special Case # 0000105_

_Document # 0000003_

_Name: Strife, Cloud_

_Age: 16_

_Date of Meeting: 11/136/4,122 A.C._

_Names of those attended: President ShinRa; Presiding General, Sephiroth; Second-in-Command, Zack Fair; Dr. Joseph Wenski; Presidential Secretary, Scarlet; Department Head, Ross; and Psychologist, Dr. Kyle Wendom._

_Due to significant data and the rarity of the case, cadet Strife is to be trained with the Presiding General, Sephiroth. His abilities was evaluated according to, Article IV of the __SOLDIER Curriculum Guide__, by the Presiding General, Sephiroth and Doctor Wenski at 600 hrs of the 16__th__ of May. Original evaluator before Article IV was Professor Hojo. (See __Physical Document__ and __Confirmation Document__ for evaluation).—_

"That is well and good, but is it possible to speed up the process?" ShinRa asked Sephiroth.

"President ShinRa be practical, it's supposed to be a process." Sephiroth imputed to ShinRa, who sat beside him at the head of the meeting table.

"I do not see you complaining, you were the boy's age when you became General before the Wutai War."

"I have spent all of my life in SOLDIER, ShinRa. However, I do not like the fact that you compare the boy to me. The boy has no combat experience or discipline unlike me during that time _and_ prior. It would be rather foolish to overlook the importance of experience."

"What? Are you jealous?" No one dared to chuckle but ShinRa.

"No, I just want you to be practical and logical in what you are asking ShinRa. The boy won't learn what it takes to be SOLDIER, much less a future General, if we overlook the process and importance of experience. You've always trusted my computation when such cases do come. Why now are you questioning?"

Sephiroth saw a tricky twinkle in ShinRa's eyes; he was up to something hasty and rather nasty as well.

"I have always trusted your _computation _and _data filing_, but let's try something different. Process your _data_ and _computation_ in another way; I want the boy to become… a general-in-waiting."

A hushed silence fell in the room fallowed by whispers.

"It hasn't been used since SOLDIER's beginning!" Zack shouted to ShinRa in amazement. "It was used for—"

"I know, of insurance policies some hundred years ago for a special case. Why not start again? Sephiroth, you could have an early retirement if you do so. Who knows what could happen in the future? Another war could happen in the unforeseeable future."

"_Plans within plans!" _Sephiroth thought the idea out. Everyone was silent as Sephiroth computed the data and possibility. The tension was thick. _"The Process. A general-in-waiting was subjugated to the governments' will until passing some months later, if survived. The process was excruciating, it was all condensed SOLDIER training to _squeeze_—to drain the individual, to make them _aggressively_ intelligent. Where ever the Presiding General goes, so does the general-in-waiting. Most of all, he does what the President tells him to do before the Presiding General. Cloud cannot hesitate in the training. The anecdotes told of many of them had gone insane because they were squeezed too tightly. Sleep deprivation and physical symptoms are permanent scars._

"_Could Cloud do it? I know he can… I have _personally_ seen his abilities, but not like the idea that ShinRa is asking. I do not want anyone to know his _other_ abilities. Or what he has done to me."_ Quickly, he shifted through the requirements mentally.

"It is required that the participant know what is to be asked of him."

Slight easiness lifted into the room as ShinRa turned to a guard, "Bring the boy in." Obediently, the guard obeyed. Cloud came in, and passively took a seat across from Sephiroth.

A gazed silence filled the room. They were in awe of him. They were all thinking the same question: How can this boy be so strong?

It was Sephiroth who spoke first, "Strife, we were discussing your curriculum and it was… suggested that you become a general-in-waiting instead of the original cadet method of SOLDIER for a special case. The program is a condensed version of SOLDER levels and ranking. Instead of years, it will take only months to complete. It is a brutal task and that is why it hasn't been used in a century. However, with certain… factors, you will be the most likely candidate for the task that could… survive." The words were hard pressed for him to say.

"So this is the hard way of SOLDIER training?"

"A much harder way."

Sephiroth was screaming under his skin for Cloud to refuse. He knew what he was going to have to do if Cloud didn't refuse. It pained him to think about it. _"Say 'no,' Cloud, please say 'no!'"_

"Are their alternatives?" A light weight was lifted from Sephiroth's shoulders.

"Yes, the traditional, long method, but I am your trainer."

Cloud looked at ShinRa, "Why was it suggested that I take the shorter method, when a practical way was presented?" Cloud asked kindly to ShinRa.

_Dead silence._

ShinRa internally squirmed. Trying to sound pleasant, "You are a most special case. We just thought—"

"By 'we' it was actually 'you.'"

_Touchdown!_

"It is your plan to use me for _your_ purpose—whatever that is—as quickly as possible."

"_No Cloud, no!!"_

"Listen here, _boy_, you are registered as SOLDIER, and I am the supreme head of it, even though it is a separate department! So you will obey me! I place you in the general-in-waiting program immediately. Disobedience is subjugated to severe discipline. I override your voice in the agreement or anyone else's!"

He got up and stomped out.

Cloud saw Sephiroth shaking, but regular eyes couldn't see that he was.

"_My love needs me."_

—_Due to Strife's abilities, he will immediately be placed in the General-In-Waiting program effective the fallowing day for intensive training. A bunker has now been set up below the Presiding General, Sephiroth's, quarters on the north-east sector of the SOLDIER facility. Only the President can override the program. A selective doctor will monitor Strife's health and mako level, who will be appointed by the President. Weekly reports of Strife's health and progress are to be promptly handed to the President. _

_Any other details of Special Case # 0000105, cadet Strife, will fallow promptly fallowing this document, #0000003._

* * *

That night, when all arrangements were settled and papers signed, Sephiroth sat in the darkness of his living room. He sat in the place where Cloud had brushed his hair yesterday. He stared blankly at the dark. Cloud will becoming soon, a rustic room had already been prepared for him. He had to explain many issues to Cloud. How was he supposed to tell him?

A knock ramped on the door.

Sephiroth turned on the lights before he opened the door. It was Cloud with two guardsmen at each end. They were assigned to Cloud when not in the presence of Sephiroth; under ShinRa's orders. They saluted him before being dismissed. When Cloud came in and Sephiroth closed the door, Cloud had a hungry look on his face and it wasn't for food. Sephiroth stopped him before he came closer.

"We need to talk."

"You are worried about the program? You think of me ignorant of what it requires of me? You should know that I listened in on the whole conversation through you."

"Then you know of what it requires of _me_!" He was desperate for him to understand.

"I know, but that won't stop me from loving you, no matter the training abuse." He was calm and self-assured. "Our feelings won't get in the way of my training, it will remain silent."

"You sound so sure of it." Sephiroth knew the importance of silence and its uses. He had thoroughly learned _silence_ at age 14. With silence you can learn and hide.

Cloud came nearer and cupped his face, "Do you trust me? I do trust you." He was so tender and loving when he said it. Cloud knew that trust was an issue for him.

"Yes, I trust you." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face on Cloud's.

"Do you love me? I do love you."

"More than anything, Love."

"Then, let's love and trust _us_!"

Cloud tenderly kissed him and softly removed Sephiroth's jacket. Then, the SOLDIER belt—it _thumped_ on the floor. He then, tenderly touched his abs and chest; teasing a nipple. Sephiroth groaned—he wrapped a leg around Cloud's waist. A growl escaped Cloud's lips. Sephiroth saw long, sharp teeth, his ears became pointed and his blond spikes became longer and jagged. Cloud's body became taller—up to Sephiroth's height, and had broader shoulders—the normally smooth features became sharper and more defined. However, his delicate facial features remained untouched—especially his tender, bright-blue, cerulean eyes.

Cloud's hands cupped at Sephiroth's waist, claws digging slightly into his flesh.

Another howl, and Cloud's transformation was complete. He wasn't full wolf like last time, but he wasn't full human either. It was like the time he scared away the monster that day. He looked like a warrior of old; an avid hunter. He looked at him with a naughty smile and loving eyes.

Sephiroth removed the uniform Cloud had on. It totally looked ridicules on him. The cloth strained against his newly formed body.

His skin was a golden color, like he had been in the sun and perfectly formed abs and muscles divinely shown. He had grown a sun-ray, blond tail that went t his knees. His feet were like a wolf's, paws instead of feet—small blond hairs winded around the paws and calves and ivory claws.

Sephiroth gasped when he saw his member. It was long, and very impressive. It stood formidably as its owner. It as ignored and red—like fire!

"You'll like more than that my love." A smooth, tenor voice told him. That was the voice of Cloud not the wolf.

Cloud licked Sephiroth's lips; Sephiroth engulfed the tongue into his mouth, rubbing his own against it. He then, commended a kiss—a breathless kiss. Sephiroth closed the distance between them—skin on skin. Sephiroth moaned at the contact.

Cloud was going crazy; Sephiroth pheromones almost instinctually took him over. Cloud firmly cupped Sephiroth's round ass cheeks. Sephiroth gasped. Again, he wrapped a leg around Cloud's waist. Cloud spanked his left ass cheek before running up the length of the thigh that connected it with his waist. He pinched the other one. Sephiroth gave him a naughty smile at Cloud and licked his lips. Cloud kissed his blushing cheeks; the kisses were light and filled with passionate love. He then, made his way and licked the outside of his right ear, it was a wet tease.

"Is that what you need, humm? You want me to lick and love every part of you, my love?" He lapped at the ear lobe, Sephiroth shuttered at the husky play. "Even in your most _sensitive_ areas?" The tip of the tongue went in the ear canal.

"Oh yes!"

His pants became too uncomfortable, he bucked his hips. He needed more!

"I have all night to love you. To touch you…" His hand went under his pants to his ass.

"Oh."

"To tease you…" the fingers teased his entrance.

"Oh." His head went back.

"To stroke you…" His other hand went between their bodies to grope his cock… pre-cum started to fill his pants.

"Oh!"

"To taste you…" Quickly, he unzipped his pants and lapped some pre-cum and put it to his lips—all for Sephiroth to see.

"Oooh!"

"You don't want it to end so soon?" He teased his entrance some more… something wasn't right…

"Oh, no! All night long!"

Cloud ignored Sephiroth's entrance and released his legs of his pants.

"Let's get comfortable…"

Cloud picked Sephiroth up and took him to _their_ large bed. He gently plopped him on the bed. Sephiroth eagerly opened himself up and rubbed their members together. Cloud reluctantly pinned him and stood up.

"I want to know your body."

He lightly kissed his lips before moving downward across his chest, experimenting with the nipples. He noted the right nipple like it rough while the left one liked to be stroked. Cloud continued this treatment, experimenting with where to stroke, pull, bite—down his torso, legs, feet, arms… everywhere. Not one part of his body was spared, expect _one_ area. Sephiroth was covered in love marks and heavily leaked pre-cum.

"Would you like to touch me, Love?"

Sephiroth looked at him; he was between his spread legs stroking his knees.

"Damn you for teasing." A light chuckle came from Cloud's throat. "My turn to tease."

They roughly switched positions. Sephiroth began his exploration, noting Cloud's weak spots; he too, left _one _area untouched. He looked at _it_ and licked his lips; Cloud lifted himself up.

"You want it?" Cloud spread his legs.

Sephiroth groaned and eagerly placed the blunted head in his mouth. Cloud loudly moaned and lay back, enjoying Sephiroth's work. Cloud began to quietly mutter:

"Augmentation, Augmentation

"O Augmentation.

"Chantez-moi,

"Chantez de l'amour,

"O comment j'ai attendu

"Chanter!

"Augmentation, augmentation

"O Augmentation.

"Permettez-moi de voler

"Mouche à moi

"O comment j'ai volé

"À vous!

"Laissez le corps

"Montée dans la Chanson!"

Cloud cummed. Sephiroth eagerly swallowed his warm fluid. Not one drop was spared. A small _pop_ came when Sephiroth released his mouthy hold on Cloud's cock.

Cloud sensually got up and kissed Sephiroth, tasting his seed. Cloud teasingly pinched Sephiroth's ass while he rolled him. Sephiroth lifted his hips for more contact. Cloud returned in kind. Pre-cum rolled everywhere. They both moaned. Cloud took one of Sephiroth's soft legs and hooked it on his shoulder. Then, began to rub and tease his entrance with the head of his cock.

"Oh! Please!" Sephiroth begged. _Begged!_

Cloud began to kiss and nip the mark he gave to Sephiroth. He let out a heavy moan. He achingly inserted a _finger_. Sephiroth moaned. He wanted to speak, to have more, but only moans came out. The moans urged Cloud that he wanted more, but something held him in pause. He ignored it and continued to finger Sephiroth—two, three… four! Still that feeling nagged him…no time for thinking!

Swiftly, he removed his fingers with the head of his cock again. Sephiroth gasped and through his head back, lifting his hips. Here is what he was waiting for! Cloud kissed him hard, and pinned his hips to still him. Cloud gently began to penetrate his insides. Sephiroth held on to Clouds' upper arms, he felt like a virgin again—relax, he had to relax. The hard, blunt member pleasurably invaded with swarming heat. Hours seem to pass by… Cloud was only half way in….

"Stop fucking teasing me!" He stammered between kisses. He stopped kissing momentarily to push the rest of his length in.

Sephiroth yelled out and gasped several times, "Yes… oh, yes." Sephiroth could feel the hard dick inside him pulsate and generate heat.

_Out… in… out… in…_

Both bodies concentrated on those movements.

_Harder… harder… Faster!_

Cloud bit down hard on the mark, drawing a second front of pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Cloud… Cloud! OH!"

The bed creaked loudly from the movements. Both bodies slick with sweat… their scent permeated the air. Heat and electricity!

"Oh Cloud!" He bid harder when he cummed in a large, gushing wave… so did Sephiroth. His seed plastered on both of their bodies.

Cloud's body slacked and started to pull out…

"Don't… stop!"

Cloud turned Sephiroth's body around, "I wasn't going to my love!"

_--End Chapter Five_

* * *

So what do you think? A nice yaoi moment? Please review the yaoi moment!

If you are wondering where I got the "date" from, it's the years/months/days from the Japanese release of FFVII (not counting leap years). However, in their time it would be day/month/year (like we write our dates). Also, the A.C. is not for "Advent Children", it's stands for "After Creation." Neat huh?

Here is the translation of Cloud's mutterings, remember not an exact translation of French.

Rise, Rise

O Rise.

Sing to me,

Sing of love,

O how I have waited

To sing!

Rise, rise

O Rise.

Let me fly

Fly to me

O how I have flown

To you!

Let the body

Soar in Song!


	6. Acceptance of the Weary Mind

Chapter 6: Acceptance of the Weary Mind

Muscles ached, sweat slicked and the scent of glorious sex lingered in the air. Sephiroth's head was on Cloud's chest and his arm was wrapped neatly to hold him. He was satisfied from last night passionate sex. It was better than those… other times, so much better. The morning sun lighted the room—he should have woken sooner. He would say he was giving Cloud his morning lesions; as excuse.

"Good, you are awake."

Sephiroth looked up; Cloud was awake—such tenderness!

"How are you?"

"A little sore, but well."

"That's to be expected. Anything else?"

Sephiroth knitted his brows, did he sense something wrong? "No, I feel quite well. Why?"

"I smell blood."

Shock overcame Sephiroth. Blood? "I don't think that you ripped me. I didn't feel that pain."

Cloud lifted the sheets, around Sephiroth's ass was blood splatters. Horror overcame Cloud. "I'm sorry! I should have been gentler!"

"No! No! Don't worry about it! It was wonderful, even though you… well… did rip me."

Cloud was quiet, then, "Let's get you cleaned."

They showered together—Cloud tenderly washed the blood away. Then, they sensually washed each other; Cloud gave Sephiroth a little massage to ease the soreness away. They needed all of the comfort they could muster for the long hard day ahead.

Cloud began to wonder, _"If he is not a virgin... why did he bleed? He had no rips when I cleaned him. What did I puncture to make him bleed?"_

* * *

Faster Cloud ran in the dizzying circle around the track. Sephiroth had beaten him, shouting at him logic and reason. Cloud couldn't answer back, for obvious reasons. Sephiroth slapped him and told him he'd better have a better answer than silence. Cloud understood exactly what he was doing; he was breaking him down only to rebuild him in the image of a 'general.' It was someday to be outside; cold rain poured.

"The earth has ho mercy on the battlefield!" Sephiroth told him while he ran.

By the end they were both "war-high," demanding swords in their hands.

"The high! It is not a wonderful feeling? Save it for the enemy!"

Cloud felt so frustrated, cold, wet and hot-blooded, he used his feet to trip Sephiroth, only to fail. Sephiroth jumped and in mid-air punched Cloud. His face slammed hard into the muddied ground. He just laid there. Weary from the day's harsh, brutal treatment, but at the same time, he enjoyed it in some sexual way. Like they would say mindful greetings while in bed when they were scuffing about under the sheets. The animal inside him loved it also.

"Suburbanites are not to touch those of higher minds!" His voice then grew unexpectingly calm, "Do you know why so many are lost?" Cloud couldn't answer, only to listen, "Their paths are distorted, and their eyes are weakened without seeing. Thus, this is a Cadet. A Cadet you now are. Then, a Guiding Voice repairs the Path and Eyes. What holds the Cadet? His feet. Will you walk the Path that Gaia gave? Thus, a Cadet ascends without truly walking."

The paradox puzzled Cloud, but it also made sense. It was Sephiroth's version of what a cadet/ lost one was to him. Thus, his position was General/ Gaia—the higher rank. Sephiroth was offering the path to him without "walking" but to ascend. He now understood that it was a "typical" analysis of Sephiroth's choosing, paradox but typical. A secret language he used.

With the analysis understood, Cloud stated, "Gaia offers wings to those that offer, and open ears as well as lips. However, Gaia offers wings to the path—the path is limitless like the sky above."

Sephiroth smiled, Cloud was beginning to understand his language of analysis. Then, "Not without the right Eyes. Darkness sees and the sun blinds. Darkness is a key with silence as a tempered ally."

"Gaia teaches us the uses of silence."

"With a knife as a close friend."

"Thus, Gaia is kind and cruel; merciful and vengeful—most wise and logical."

"What does Gaia give of all else to the Lost Ones?"

Cloud did not know the answer to that piece of the puzzle.

"You do not yet know. That is good, room to improve. Tonight I wont you to fully analyze our conversation at every possible corner. I expect the right answer. Analyze carefully but do not distort the truth. Get up, it is late and we have yet to eat and I have not yet given you your texts."

The light was beginning to fade and he was not yet done with his activities! Squeezing, Sephiroth's specialty… above all else.

Wearily, Cloud stood on his feet and looked at him passively.

"Thus, acceptance calms the agonized mind," stated Sephiroth.

Their shoes squeaked loudly in the quiet halls, mud was the only remnant left of their presence that was once there. They ate alone in the mess hall, an occasional clatter from the kitchen was the only noise heard. At the corner of Cloud's eye, he watched Sephiroth eat his food, like his fighting, it was strategically organized; little bits and pieces were devoured into that mouth that Cloud sexually loved. He also loved it more than the thought of sex… passionate words can erupt from such a mouth. What a fiery volcano it can become!

"_Pity that food can't feel the exoticness of my lover's mouth,"_ Cloud thought.

The room for Cloud's text studies was small, white-walled, and a small window in a corner. A small blackboard was at the opposing wall—freshly new and unused chalk on the bottom crook. A wooden desk that said, "I am extravagant," which was clearly Sephiroth's and a smaller one that said, "I am faulty." Placed on-top of the faulty-desk was a series of texts, very thick like bark. Subjects from Geography, Physiology, Biology, Government and Strategy; even benign ones such as, Fine Arts, Literature, Philosophy and Biographies—all in all, 12 thick texts were to be crammed into Cloud's mind.

"Despite SOLDIERs cruelty, we have to have some _humanity_." He explained for the benign books. Cloud sensed that he still had a hard time saying 'humanity' for a reference to his newly forming self.

They covered the basics for every subject until it was over by Sephiroth's standards. Cloud was mentally and physically drained. He was dismissed and headed to his room on the other side of Sephiroth's quarters. His animalistic brain was too exhausted to urge him to go to _their_ bed. He didn't even bother to change cloths or to put the coverlets over him… he couldn't even analyze their conversation properly like he was ordered to do. Before he went to glorious sleep he saw the red digital clock glare 1:45 a.m.

In Sephiroth's apartment, he began to feel revolted inside. His body and soul cried out for Cloud. Almost like his spirit could leap from his body to met Cloud's spirit in the life stream to be one again. It is amazing, however, how physical weariness drains the soul of such notions.

"_Acceptance calms the weary mind but does not sooth it— or the soul."_

He slammed himself onto his—_their—_bed. Cloud's scent permeated the pillow that his face burned into, that pine, earthy smell. _That_ soothed his mind and body, but his soul continued to ache.

"_The spiritual dilemmas weigh down the mind and body, reducing them to uselessness."_

However, he could not correct the dilemma by going to see Cloud. He was reduced to their bed to be alone for that night. As he slept, his mind and soul did sooth his dreams. Skin on skin, gentle touches, tender words—the mending of the soul! Ah! That was humanity in it's fullest!

For a several moments, _their _bodies fooled the physical and touched while in sleep.

* * *

He was angry, stymied at the President's stubbornness. He must shimmer it! They have been arguing for the past several hours, ever since he had heard about the boy's conditions upon joining SOLDIER. He damned those regulations! However, he was beginning to make some progress—just a little further!

"You do want a more capable doctor for the boy. Don't you?"

"You are a _scientist_ not a _doctor_!"

"However you word it Mr. ShinRa I am capable for the same degree. I am merely concerned for SOLDIERs future, as you are."

"I gave you plenty of _toys _Hojo! The _boy_ is mine!"

"And that _boy_ is playing with my best _toy_! Both of our play-things are interacting. I am concerned about my_ toy_ as your _boy_. Thus, our worlds must meet!"

"Damn you Hojo your tongue is as lethal as your needles!"

"And even more lethal when injected. We must compromise to preserve both of our projects. I am only asking, for your benefit, that the boy comes to me in order to monitor his progress physically and mentally and if need be, inject mako to keep up his level. I am, of course, the best in either case."

The President waved a finger in Hojo's face in deadly aim, "If I hear one word or smell treachery, I will strip you of everything that you own, including your _rights_ to Sephiroth. My _eyes_ will be watching."

The Professor smiled, "Then we are agreed then."

"Reluctantly yes, we are."

"Tell me one thing of our small pact: What is your interest in the boy?"

"You know the answer better than most Hojo. I know about your_ toys_ as much as you know about my _boys_."

Hojo grinned, "Ah, yes, I do."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an _appointment_ to keep. You have caused most of a headache. You can come if you like. I found a most interesting find from Wutai—well, more like a demand. A very _exotic creature_. I'm sure you'll be fascinated by this _exotic creature_. It's the rarest of _dancing creatures_ by Wutainese standards. And its rip as an apple, rip to age."

"I do like _exotic creatures_."

_--End Chapter Six_

* * *

Ah! Hojo and ShinRa have formed a pact! And they are evil, sexual perverts! Ah!! **Anyway please review!** I need better ideas! Sorry that this chapter is so short but as a **spoiler**, a very **freaky accident** is going to happen to Sephiroth in the next chapter. I'm not telling what it is, but it will leave you, the reader, going _What the Fuck_!! More of 'what the fuck' than the previous chapters. Its so out of proportion than you ever thought of Sephiroth as being this way or being that way.

and if you want another 'clue' read the beginning again

Anyway, Peace!!


	7. What's Inside

Ok, time for the freaky part. Woot! Go Sephy!!

* * *

Chapter 7: What's Inside

_Smack!_

"You! Wake up!"

_Smack!_

Cloud violently woke up. Small rays from the sun peeked from the window. His body ached furiously. His mind was not yet recovered either. As he was getting up, Sephiroth pinned him and straddled him.

"Move me!"

It was a challenge, no hind of sexual tension in his body. With that in mind, Cloud began to wrestle him. Sephiroth fought back just as hard. They rolled off the bed, pinning and unpinning on the floor. Hitting each other on the walls and putting a few dints in as well. The animal inside him have had enough of the wrestle. In a violent rage, he grappled Sephiroth and slammed him into the wall. Their bodies pressed tightly on each other. Sephiroth couldn't move him for the moment.

Only when they calmed down did Sephiroth speak, "You are getting better at the morning grapple." It was solemn and sad. It had been at least a week since they had started practicing the morning grapple, and the training.

Cloud was felt that something was wrong with his love. Quietly he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Stop reading me!" Sephiroth snapped with a vengeance.

He has been becoming increasingly violent and bitchy the last couple of days. Sephiroth showed it during the grappling sessions more than anything. However, today's session was the most violent. Cloud was beginning to think that he was reverting to the 'analytical' Sephiroth around him instead of his lover when they were alone together.

Out of no where, "Fuck me Cloud."

Cloud's head momentarily spun. Sephiroth tapped his ass against Cloud's groin and seductively said, "I can't… go on… please… just a little innocence inside… me." Sephiroth begged him, needed him.

"I missed you too." Cloud released his hold on him for a gentler touch.

He kissed the mark while soothing the torso muscles and teasing his nipples. Sephiroth undid his pants and lowered them enough for Cloud to enter him. He was already erected and Cloud was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his own pants. Cloud groaned pleasurably and bit harder; Sephiroth moaned harshly.

"Oh please Cloud…"

Sephiroth pressed himself against the wall for more friction. Cloud undid his own zipper, his erection coming to life. Then, pressed his chest against Sephiroth's back; he teased his head against Sephiroth's entrance. Cloud, then, licked the side of Sephiroth's lips. Sephiroth joined Cloud's tongue in the air, he groaned at the teasing. Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's hips and pushed himself inside in one swift motion. Sephiroth yelled out. He felt the muscles contract spasmodically, and he felt like he was already having an orgasm.

Cloud went back to his neck and bruised the mark. Cloud knew he wanted to be slow, slow enough for his lover to feel every inch of his length and heat. Sephiroth loved to feel it like this—to feel Cloud's innocence filling him. It was so intimate, not violating or dominating; just two bodies in sync as one. Then, Cloud summoned his core energy to go through to Sephiroth's via his penis and hands to ignite those nerves and organs to an orgasm.

"Ooooooh! Oh!" Sephiroth violently bucked his hips.

It was short lived as a matter of seconds later, Sephiroth cummed. A split second later, so did Cloud. Sephiroth felt the warm fluid splash into his insides. Every moment of the orgasm was electrified by nerves and muscles.

Cloud's member slid out of him. He gave gentle kisses on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Thank-you Cloud… thank you…" Sephiroth panted.

Cloud gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, "Is that why you have been bitchy lately?"

"Yes, I've wanted you for the past few days. I wanted another moment, even though it was brief."

Cloud caressed his abs with his finger tips, "It's been hard on me too."

As they were dressing, Cloud had to ask, "My love, why is it that my seed never escapes from your body?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe my body loves your seed too much to let it go." He was being seductive again.

Cloud only smiled and lightly tapped Sephiroth's ass with his hand and gave a small passionate kiss on his lips.

However, they did not notice a small micro-camera that just recorded and sent back their moment of intimacy and their dialogue. A croaked smile came across the observers crusted lips. "This is so perfect…"

* * *

As they were walking into the training grounds, Sephiroth spoke, "Tomorrow we are leaving for Wutai; unrest within the city has been reported. Also, rumors of illegal mako being brought into the city. I am to evaluate your navigation skills and your leadership skills on the way to Wutai. You are a temporary commander until I say so. Do not disappoint me."

"Nor will I embarrass you."

When Cloud looked at him there was a deeper reason why Sephiroth had made him a temporary commander on the mission. Either a higher command said so or it was his personal request.

At the table for supper, Sephiroth didn't eat as much as he usually did. Cloud began to worry, he hasn't been eating properly and he went to the bathroom at odd times also. Each time at his return, he had the subtle lines that he was not well. He was being overly stressed about something. He had to get a moment alone with him to ask why. It had to be stress.

Late that night, Sephiroth went to his apartment. He was glad the day was over; he was very exhausted and hot! After he locked the apartment door he quickly stripped and set the A.C. to 60 degrees. He felt fucking awful! Nothing satisfied him lately. As he entered his room he and that knot in his stomach again. Quickly, he ran to the toilet to puke his guts out. After several agonizing minutes his stomach settled. He then, carefully got up and walked to his bed. As he walked past the mirror his reflection made him pause. He looked like he had been loosing his muscular weight and looked pale. His lower abs started to disappear.

He had never felt 'sick' before, or been sick. He had seen his men sick—their grumbles and complaints. However, he was not going to go to Hojo for an explanation as to why. He will wither it out.

He plopped himself into bed, naked. Before dreams came, a song came into his head; it was light, child-like, and in a language he was beginning to hear often.

"Bonjour, O l'Ami du Nôs.

"Nos âmes sont touchantes.

"Devons-nous grandir à l'intérieur de vous?

"Sont nous aimons une vigne

"En étendant dans vos veines?

"O l'Ami du Nôs,

"Nous sommes plantés dans vous.

"Bénissez-nous avec votre force,

"Bénissez-nous avec votre amour,

"Permettez-nous de grandir …

"Permettez-nous de cultiver …"

* * *

That morning the preparations were being made for the departure. Ten SOLDIERs were to be under Cloud's command. He fallowed the procedures perfectly. They were armed with a weapon, materia, and several days' worth of gil and provisions. Cloud was commander, not Sephiroth, which had to be made clear within the subordinate's minds. None of the SOLDIERs like that idea; they trusted Sephiroth but not the newbie. Cloud felt their rebellious nature within their minds, body, and pheromones.

"_I have to subdue their rebellious nature and have them submissive to my whim. I have to prove that I am not arrogant and worthy of their loyalty," _he thought to himself_. "They think that I am too innocent to be dominating as a commander. They will believe that looks can be deceiving."_

In the crowd of ten SOLDIERs he saw Zack among them. _"Maybe he will knock some sense into the SOLDIERs." _Sometime later, he learned that Zack was his second-in-command.

So far, none of the SOLDIERs questioned his authority. They all managed to squeeze into one large jeep, then to head to the beach of Costal del Sol by ship, and then to Nibelheim by nightfall.

Cloud sat at the front of the jeep with Sephiroth and Zack. A sliding door isolated them from the rest of the men.

"Finally, so Cloud how has the training going?"

He grinned, "Wonderfully." It was a sarcastic statement.

"Yea, it was wonderful when I first started training. I'm not as lucky though, you have the Great Sephiroth as your trainer."

Sephiroth chuckled; he knew when Zack was being a smart-ass, "You always were the smart-ass Zack. It is a wonder that you made it this far as a 2nd class SOLDIER."

"With being a smart-ass you have to be a kiss-ass to make up for it. Plus, I have ingenuity powers! How many cadets you see that have that talent?"

"Besides Cloud? None."

"Exactly! That's why I'm always someone's second-in-command! Isn't that right?"

"Very funny Zack."

"We all need to be funny! If not, we'll be stiff chocobos!"

They talked a little more, laughing at what Zack said. Cloud stiff had the feeling that Sephiroth was stiff not well and it got worse when on the ship. He seemed to turn a 'green' color around his eyes and turned snappier. Cloud couldn't get a moment alone with him, preparations and commands that needed to be carried out. Zack played as the 'get-to-guy' and made sure that what he said goes. Cloud still got the idea that the crew thought lowly of him, and without Zack pushing them, nothing would have gotten done. Cloud needed to squeeze them. He sent Zack to his own room before lunch hour.

"You're taking a break. That's an order Fair." Cloud meant it too, and it was in front of the other SOLDIERs. Zack saluted and left him alone on the ship deck with the other SOLDIERs. The other SOLDIERs started to break formation when—

"I did not give orders to any of you to be dismissed! Back in formation!" That put shock in many of their faces, but they slowly went back in formation. "Next time, be quicker about it." After a few minutes, "Now you are all dismissed." They saluted and started to leave the deck when—

A 'cat-whistle' was heard that was directed towards himself.

Cloud calculated where the whistle came from. He quickly turned his head and saw it was Larry; his lips still had that 'O' shape. Quickly, he sprinted and grabbed a tight choke hold on Larry's throat before the last 'wooo' sound came out.

He was in shock as everyone else was.

Cloud looked at him directly in his eyes, "When we arrive at Coatal del Sol, I'll drop you off at a brothel myself and leave you there. I'm sure you'll be someone's proud bitch instead of a proud SOLDIER. How would you like that?"

Slowly he shook his head in a 'no,' Cloud slammed his head into the metal deck. Then, looked at the rest of the crowd, "Anyone else?"

"No sir!" They said in unison.

"Good. Go and enjoy your lunch."

An hour later, he told Zack about what had happened. Zack's mouth was a gap at him. He looked like a fish—a spiky fish.

"Well, it will make things easier. They have been having a time contemplating your abilities. Especially since you are, ahem, beautiful looking."

"Umm. There is more that you are not telling me."

Zack sighed, "Yea, your right. They say that you 'fucked your way into SOLDIER.' Their even rumors that you were once ShinRa's 'male pet,' and he gave you to Sephiroth as a 'generous gift,' though you are not intended as a 'sex doll'—more like to dress you up as a form a 'Barbie.'"

"I see. So they think I'm just for show?"

"That's right. But that rumor is just the kinder one than the other's I've heard. Though the most 'funny' one is that you are a 'sex-god' to show all men the pleasure of sex and Sephiroth is your 'student.'"

Cloud laughed, that was absurd!—but not entirely inaccurate either. "Maybe I can use those rumors to my advantage."

"Whoa! Don't go overboard!"

Cloud laughed at the double meaning.

They didn't necessarily 'stop' at Costal del Sol, they crammed into the jeep and drove out. Cloud PHSed the base to say they have arrived at Costal del Sol and are on their way to Nibelheim. It was about 2:30 when he called them. The jeep was unexpectingly quiet.

"Would you two say something? You both worry me."

"I've never been this bored Zack. I was about to fall asleep," Sephiroth snapped.

Zack was in shock, "Excuse me. What about you Cloud? Haven't lost your funny bone have you?"

"It would be best to conserve energy before we reach Wutai."

Zack threw his arms in the air, "Fine you stiffies!"

He opened the shutter door to the back "Enjoy your silence!" He then, slammed the door shut.

After a few minutes, "Zack has rarely called me a 'stiffie.'"

"It was plural… my love."

Sephiroth smiled, "And that was singular."

Cloud quickly closed in and kissed the mark while rubbing his hand on Sephiroth's groin, "It will always be singular, my love," he breathed into his ear.

Sephiroth gasped at the contact, and then smiled, "You pissed Zack off for a moment with me?"

Cloud used his other hand to 'pinch' his lips, "No more talking my love."

"Cloud…"

"Shhh…"

Then, Sephiroth's stomach started to lurch. He violently pushed Cloud to double over incase he did puke. He then pulled off the SOLDIER belt; it was straining him too much. He stayed doubled over until the pain and bile subsided. Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled a trashcan in front of him. After a few agonizing minutes, Sephiroth straightened up, his chest and stomach heaving, sweat rolled from his temples.

"I'm… alright now…" he said between breaths.

"How long have you been sick?"

"Two days after our first time."

"A week! And you let me have sex with you yesterday!"

"I didn't get bad until that night, that's when I started to puke. It was mostly stomach cramps and weakness."

Cloud sighed, "This is why you have been cranky?"

"Abnormal is more of the word," corrected Sephiroth.

"Why 'abnormal'?"

"I've never been sick before."

Cloud's eyes widened, "Well, I'll try to heal you. Lay back."

Just then, Zack came in and closed the door, "No one is talking! And I heard you two muttering, so what—ugh, huh?!" Zack was wide-eyed that Sephiroth and Cloud was getting 'acquainted,' "Am I disturbing you two?"

"Sephiroth is not well Zack," explained Cloud.

Zack shook his head and eyes blinked rapidly, "He has never been sick!"

"Which is why I was going to heal him."

"By all means do so!"

Zack 'plopped' himself on the opposite side of them to watch. Cloud resumed where he left off. He placed a hand on Sephiroth's naked abs. The hand began to glow a low blue color. Cloud's eyes knitted together; he was puzzled. He lifted his hand and looked at Sephiroth, a mixture of emotions on his face.

"You are not sick from a virus or bacterium." A small smile crept on his face.

Sephiroth was utterly confused and so was Zack, "What the fuck do you mean?" they said in unison.

Instead of telling him, he placed his hand on his lower abdomen and 'pinched' the area below his belly button. A contraction was felt and sent a warming sensation threw his groin and belly. His anus quivered spasmodically. The feeling was… _abnormal_! It was _inside _him! Something was swimming _inside_ his body!

In a panic, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's arm, stilling him. Reason left him as he looked directly in his eyes, and in a low voice, "What is _inside _me?!"

_--End Chapter Seven_

* * *

WOOOOOT!! I am feeling good today! Serious reviews please!

English translation of the dream-state:

"Hello, O the friend of Ours.

"Our souls are touching.

"Must we grow inside you?

"Are we like a grapevine

"By spreading in your veins?

"O the friend of Ours,

"We are planted in you.

"Bless us with your strength,

"Bless us with your love,

"Allow us to grow …

"Allow us to cultivate …"


	8. The Bump

Chapter 8: the Bump

_Report# 34567000_

_Date of Report: 8/101/4,997 A.C._

_Conclusion of the Mako Conception Project_

_From the field testing of all Mothers who have participated in the Mako Conception Project we, the ShinRa Medical Guild, have deduced that Mako injected into pregnant mothers are more likely to have uterus and cervical problems during the pregnancy, more than a 60 increase. _

_98 of the 100 mothers have had fatal miscarriages and internal bleeding; 20 of the 100 mothers have died during the injections and 40 have died during conception. Also, the remaining 40 mothers are no longer able to conceive and consequently, we had to remove both ovaries. However, 2 of the remaining 40 have had previous exposure to mako in their life-times, and remarkably their pregnancies were a better success. _

_We can deduce that mako exposure can increase the pregnancy timing of the infant, by about 40. However, certain variables go against mako exposure to mothers unless they are at their ovum fertility peak during their life-time and are in perfect health. _

_However, infant two, died after 5 days from birth. Infant one is under Professor Hojo's care under his own Jenova Project._

_However, we are no longer funded by ShinRa and are now unable to continue the Mako Conception Project._

_Names of the two mothers that successfully gave birth: __Lucrecia Crescent__ and Abbitha Strife._

_Condition of Subjects:_

_Abbitha Strife had medium health, and needs regular dosage of mako. The deceased child was taken to the labs and frozen for future analysis. Her future chances of conception are about 2. Age: 20._

_Lucrecia Crescent was a side note of the Jenova Project, by Professor Hojo, and the child are functioning normally. After giving birth, she disappeared from the labs. Her health and condition are unknown. Age: 24. (For more about the child, see __The Jenova Project__ at the ShinRa Archives.)_

* * *

Cloud looked around the landscape; the mountainous beauty of his 'home'—at least that is what the paperwork said. He wanted to remember the curving of the grey mountains foaming to the blue sky. The cool breeze stilled out the summer heat. He did feel at home, deep within his soul he remembered these mountains, but why these mountains?—Why this place?

"_Perhaps from another life-time ago I was here."_

_Crunch—crunch._

Footsteps.

"Excuse me?"

Cloud turned around to acknowledge the woman behind him. She was petite, blond, blue-eyed, mid-forties, and soft-spoken. The air around her was very strong and hardy, like the mountains behind him, unlike her voice. Her looks gave him a start; she looked like an older, feminine version of himself.

He inclined his head to show her respect, "Yes?"

"I was wondering, young man, if your name happened to be: Cloud?"

He slightly turned his head, curiosity peaking, "I do not know a 'Cloud' ma'am." He felt sorry for lying. However, he didn't even know this woman before him. Who was her 'Cloud'?

Her eyes were despairing, "It's just… you remind me of my son," she began speaking to the air, but Cloud listened, "He was only seven when he fell in the mako pit near the reactor. Gaia hasn't given him back since. If he was alive now, he would be about your age—no more than sixteen," she heavily sighed, "My beautiful boy, Cloud, my prayer taken away," she looked at him again, "Please, young man, if you happen to meet Cloud, on one of your missions, please, send him back to me; his mother misses him."

"I'll do what I can. I am sorry for your lost son." A knot formed in his stomach, like his fate was being sealed by the words he had just spoken to this woman. It was ironic and twisted. The air between them turned for a different route, a heavy air so thick it was hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I have to go and tend to my SOLDIERs." That was a sorry excuse and he knew it.

She nodded, expecting no less for someone of his stature. Cloud politely bowed his head and walked away. He remembered the social status of women in Nibelhiem; their standards were raised by how many sons they had; like much of the world. He pitied her. He doubted that she had a husband.

She watched the young man leave her, _"You_ are_ him! What has Gaia done to you my son? You were my prayer for my barren womb!—For my status!—For my husband! Why did Gaia take you back years later?"_

Quietly he entered his and Sephiroth's room in the hotel. He was on the bed, half-naked looking out the window which showed those same mountains that Cloud had been admiring moments ago. Cloud closed the door with a light 'thud.' Despite everything, Sephiroth's demure was calm.

"How have you been?" Cloud asked.

"I'm good for now."

Cloud came beside him on the bed, the springs creaking at their combined weight. Gently, Cloud ran his fingers though Sephiroth's hair.

"I didn't know Cloud… this explains some things, but… I am afraid."

Cloud nuzzled his face, to show his lover support; his other hand clasped the small 'bump'—Sephiroth gasped. "Shh," he kissed his cheek, "We'll be alright, and I won't allow anyone to hurt you or this…" he rubbed the bump.

"Everyone will know! They'll ridicule me at being pregnant! How can this pregnancy be even possible?"

Cloud felt Sephiroth's emotions flooding through their link: uncertainty, fear, and humiliation.

Cloud became defensive, "Fuck them all! You are my mate, my love; they wouldn't understand this… even if it did happen to them. It's going to be miserable for us both, but it will be glorious! If anything jeopardizes our baby—or you—I'll kidnap you from everyone."

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile… he had never been 'kidnapped' before. He had been reasoning for the past hour, but it brought him no comfort, but Cloud's words did—the reassurances and the love.

"Kiss me you!" Sephiroth pleaded.

Cloud passionately did. For the longest time, they kissed each other. The animal inside Cloud radiated peace, protectiveness and parental care. Cloud stared contently into those happy and satisfied emerald eyes of his lover—mate. Cloud then lowered himself around the 'bump' area and cradled it gently.

Speaking softly, "Hello, my child, it's me, your father," he kissed it, "You are going to be beautiful, dear child; and strong, and brave, but steadfast, just like your mother. I love you, child."

Almost in response, a contraction thudded. Sephiroth chuckled.

"The baby is growing fast. Babies don't 'thud' until later," said Cloud.

"Maybe it is because of the mako. Their have been reports that pregnancies are sped up because of mako's 'nutritional value' and 'biological mixing.' I need to find those reports—"

"By how much?"

"Instead of nine months, about six months, maybe five; it depends on the… mother's consistency of mako and health—and I am… very high on those scales."

"We need to see a doctor about it."

Sephiroth shook, "Anyone but Hojo; anyone that can keep the pregnancy secret."

"We need to make haste, you'll start showing soon and people will ask questions about your behavior."

"Not now… please… not now… let the moment be ours."

In agreement, Cloud kissed his lover. After a few intimate moments, a knock was sounded on the door. It was Zack; Cloud could feel his concerned energy for his commander and friend.

"It's Zack," Cloud told Sephiroth, "He is concerned."

Sephiroth had a moment of thoughtfulness, "He can come in. I trust him."

Cloud spoke up at the door, "You can come in Zack."

Zack cautiously opened the door, and he peeked his head in and mouthed, 'is it alright?' Cloud nodded. Only then, did he fully enter the hotel room. He looked at the two lovers on the bed; Cloud's head on the lower abdomen of Sephiroth.

"So… umm… how are you two?" It was very awkward to him.

"We are well Zack… _all _of us," said Sephiroth.

Zack nodded at the extension of 'all of us,' "Well, I was just worried, and umm… yeah. Is their anything that I can do for _all of you_?"

"Sephiroth needs a…_ silent_ doctor."

"Done! And umm… ugh… I never knew this sort of thing could happen, ya know."

Sephiroth laughed, "I never knew I was a 'motherly' type before."

"Well yeah! You aren't necessarily 'sensitive' or 'nurturing' either."

"Not on the battlefield," imputed Cloud.

Zack had a dumbfounded moment, "Sephiroth, is it alright if I—ugh."

Sephiroth chuckled, "Yes Zack, you may touch my bump."

"You sure?"

"Go ahead. It is pleasing to myself. I've never been 'fat' before. Maybe it will 'soften my image.'"

Zack laughed at the line he often used at Sephiroth's reputation.

"If it is alright by you."

Normally, Cloud would have been protective of someone who would have touched his mate, especially his future child, but he trusted Zack—he was simply curious.

Zack tenderly rubbed his hand on the 'bloated' area around the belly button, it was firm. Then, that 'contraction' came about and Sephiroth groaned.

"I'm sorry—did—"

"No—no—it's alright. It's just… strange."

"I imagine so. Well, I get first dips on being the godfather!—or the uncle! Uncle Zack! Godfather Zack! What do ya think?"

Sephiroth smiled, "You can be both. You will be one fun uncle and godfather."

"Oh yeah. Well, I'll leave you two alone… and hey—let me know what you are going to name the child. How about Sephiroth Jr.?—or another Zack?"

Cloud laughed but Sephiroth gave him an 'it is not funny' look.

"For one thing Zack, I am not the father, and another is that there is enough trouble with one Zack; I am not jinxing the child with your antics."

"Well, fine then. Cloud Jr.!—how about that?"

"No!" they said in unison.

"Oh! You are just mad that if you do that you have to put Sr. at the end or your name!"

"I hope it is a girl then."

"You two know nothing about girls! Unlike me! I am the womanizer!"

"Tell that to your girl-friend."

"Shhh!! She has ears all around me ya know!" he sighed, "Well, I better go before I get myself into trouble again. I'll go on that mini-mission you two needs to be done."

After he left, Cloud eyed Sephiroth, "Do you think it is wise for him to do that?"

"He maybe loud, obnoxious, and weird, but he knows how to do missions silently, especially if they are for me."

"That's good." Cloud hugged his lover before they fell asleep contently.

* * *

"What? What do you mean that Strife went on the Wutai mission?!"

"He is the commander, sir, and—"

"Shut your damn face! I have a bigger job for him to do. Radio them and send Cloud back along with Sephiroth. Commander Fair can handle the Wutai mission. After you have done that, get those fools that transpired the mission onto Strife and send them to me. I have a few words to tell them."

_--End Chapter Eight_


	9. Let it Be

Chapter 9: Let It Be

"I'm so sick of ShinRa's shit!" The older man yelled, "They say one thing and turn around and do another in the middle of a mission!"

"Calm down Sephiroth, it's not good for—ugh—ya know."

"Fuck calm!" He fumed for a few more minutes, "Sorry Zack. I didn't mean to do that; my body has been acting against me for a while now." He cradled his tummy, which really soothed himself, feeling the baby inside, bringing out the softer side of his self.

Zack only shrugged, "It's OK, I understand; I can take some punishment; don't worry about it."

Sephiroth took in a deep breath, rubbing his tummy one last time, "So, when does Cloud and I leave?"

"Immediately; a helicopter has been sent and should be here in—" he looked at the clock, "30 minutes."

His face flushed horrifically, "Shit! ShinRa shit! Shit!" Zack took a step back to allow the pregnant man to fume without getting hit. He took another deep, soothing breath, "Does Cloud know?"

"Yes. All arrangements have been made, all you have to do is pack and to meet out in the fields south of here."

"Ok, thank-you Zack."

"No prob. I don't want to get hit in the head by a hair dryer." He chuckled, but little did he know that was a mistake.

Sephiroth shivered and almost bawled, "I didn't mean to hit Cloud with a hair dryer! I just—snapped." Zack chuckled. "It's not funny Zack! I could have really hurt him! Grrr!"

"Whoa!" Zack really backed up, "I better leave. Don't' want to get hit in the head."

After a few minutes of silent fuming and packing with the occasional puking, Sephiroth met Cloud in the fields south of Nibelhiem. Sephiroth inspected the area where the hair dryer landed on his head; good thing that it was covered up by all of his spiky hair. The sound of the helicopter could be heard in the distance—it was only a speck in the mid-morning horizon.

"I'm sorry Cloud about what happened this morning." He shook and almost cried.

He looked at his lover and faintly smiled, "I knew that it wasn't really you that threw it at me. I know a little about pregnancies, you couldn't really control it. All I can do it take it and be patient with you. As long as you hide it in public, I'll take the beating in private."

Sephiroth stopped shaking and crying and smiled slightly.

The helicopter landed, in it were two Turks. Sephiroth tried to hide his displeasure enough until he had a moment alone after the fact.

"_Grrr! It's so fucking hard!"_

* * *

"Is my room ready?"

"Yes Mr. President," said a shy servant boy.

"Has Sephiroth been taken to the SOLDIER base?"

"Yes Mr. President."

"And what of the boy?"

"As you requested, he is waiting for you in the study Mr. President."

"Excellent! You are excused."

The boy bowed and exited the room.

"_It's going to be such a wonderful day."_ The president mused.

* * *

"_What is taking the President so long?"_ The irritated Cloud Strife angrily thought, _"What ever he has in mind, it better be worth having a hair dryer thrown at me."_

At the end of that thought, President ShinRa entered the room. He was dressed in his most extravagate outfit—one that showed power and authority—a fresh, green tailored suit with fashioned, shined gold harnesses and buttons, and expertly fitted, black leather shoes that pouted his huge feet. His hair was oiled and clean.

"_He is hiding something from me…"_ He sniffed the air experimentally, "_Ah… the perverted basterd. Sorry, I'm taken. Stay calm, he will know soon enough that I am not a toy."_

"I apologize for the flight back young Strife. However, my sources didn't inform me of your departure until last night; I was very upset at their disloyalty of not informing me properly; they are being re-trained. Anyway, unlike the mission you were previously on, I have a greater one in store for you, but before we get to it, how has your training with Sephiroth been going?"

"_You cannot deviate from your original purpose ShinRa."_

"The method is harsh, but I except without complaint." That seemed to fool the president, his head seemed to swim.

"I… expected no less. You are thrown into a difficult position. I am here to help when I can."

"_The damn fool is expecting me to be weakened by the training! He wants me to _bend _before him! No amount of oil you slick on yourself will deviate from your original purpose for bringing me here now! I will corner and maim you!—You beast! You were the one that originally placed me in the program in the first place! Do you honestly believe that I have forgotten so easily? Damn fool!"_

Quickly, he cleared his head and vocal venom, "I appreciate your concern, but I am fairing fine with the training."

"Come now Strife, surely there is something that I can help you with the training."

"I have no complaints. Can we please discuss the mission?"

Cloud noticed that the president slightly swooned; like he liked the tone of his voice and the force, "Very well Cloud."

With his heightened hearing, Cloud heard a _click, click_ sound, _"Damn him! Darts! It's under his right sleeve!"_

With that precisely calculated, he maneuvered enough to dodge the three darts that drastically spun out of the hidden mechanism under the sleeve.

"Bad move ShinRa."

With his speed, he came deadly close to him, and squeezed the mechanism under ShinRa's sleeve, the metal digging into his flesh. Cloud covered the president's mouth from gasping out or shouting for help. The president's eyes were wide with shock and his hair flown in a mess. It was _he_ who went to his knees to beg.

"ShinRa, I am not a play thing like your other boys. I am more powerful than you imagine. You just made a costly mistake on your part. I am taken by another and I will never beg to you. I will prove it right now."

With his core summoned, he turned into the beast inside him—wispy, blond hair; bright, cerulean blue eyes; long, treacherous claws; and sharp, dagger-like teeth. He snarled angrily the president and his wild blue eyes that stared at him with such bold, wildly intentions.

"Never ever do that again." The beast rasped at him.

The beast noticed that the man was going light-headed and about to faint. It was then, that he ripped the dart mechanism from his arm and let him go; tearing the dart mechanism into pieces as the man toppled to the floor. Then, he turned back into the young Cloud that was previously shown from the body. His composure returned to calm.

The president shook violently, "Leave! G-go back to t-he b-base!"

"As you command ShinRa." Cloud slightly bowed and exited the room as if nothing traumatic had just occurred.

ShinRa stayed in the room, his head swimming with what just happened. He didn't even notice a servant boy that came in and looking at him bewildered.

"Sir? Mr. President?"

It was then that he noticed that he had just pissed himself.

* * *

Cloud walked the streets of Midgar, unaware of the people around him. His only destination was the base, but something caught his eye. He paused and slightly turned his head; a small, run-down church. His energies felt pulled to it, it _called_ to him.

He obeyed the call. What could be _calling_ to him?

He was careful of how he opened the ridged door; the iron hedges were failing to hold the weight of the door. Silence—no one was in the church. So what _called_ him? Only natural light shown in the church through broken, stained glass windows—their colors painted lightly on the floor and the pews. The pews were rotting—the pores showed and a faint green mold that splattered from here and there. The ceiling was falling down. Birds fluttered here and there. Then, he noticed a faint glow from the center of the alter. He walked closer. The wood formed a defused oval in the center of the alter. A sweet smell formulated in the air. In the center of the alter were… flowers—yellow, perfectly formed flowers. How can flowers be growing in such a desolate place?

_Tap. Tap._

"Hello. Would you like to buy a flower? It's only a gil each."

He turned to face the voice; it was her energy that he first noticed about her. It was energy that was much like his. He felt a connection between her.

Her eyes went into a daze, but came back to alertness, "I thought you were him. The Planet has done a wonderful job of creating you, but… you have done something that they did not plan."

"Pardon?"

"Please, I know all about you Cloud Strife. Yes, that is your real name. No—don't walk away." Her voice was kind, but demanded that he pay attention.

His face turned cold, "What do you want?" He knew what she was, though he could not completely place it; their connection seemed to be growing stronger. He wasn't afraid of the connection; in fact, he allowed the connection to grow.

"You know exactly what I am Cloud. You know what the Planet wants, but you have not been listening properly since you were born from Gaia's womb. I've—I've been trying to reach you in her place, but you still are not listening—even now you are not listening. Just hear me out, but don't be angry at me, I am only a messenger."

Cloud inclined his head in a nod, "OK, Cloud, listen whole-heartedly to me," she sighed, "The woman that you meet briefly in Nibelhiem is your actual birth-mother. The reason why Gaia took you when you were so young is that you had the characteristics of what Sephiroth wanted—" That, got Cloud's full attention; the sound of his mate's name, "the only problem is, is that Gaia needed to upgrade your powers in order to be a fair match against Sephiroth, so years went by as you stayed in her womb. You_ fed _on the life stream, you _fed_ on pure mako for years, and you _fed_ on the planet's _soul_! You don't realize how much energy went into creating what you are now—and now—"

"And now, I have gone against what Gaia wanted—Sephiroth's destruction." That was the logical, deduced conclusion.

Her face was downcast and sad, "Yes. He would not have expected you—the one person that he—loved—to kill him and destroy his very essence."

"Then you should know that I have undoubtedly done the very opposite."

"Gaia didn't even know that he could ultimately become pregnant. You two could have been possible lovers, but never parents. Gaia couldn't foresee that."

"What makes Gaia so sure that Sephiroth will comment anything atrocious enough for anyone to want him destroyed?" That seemed logical enough to have the events taken place.

"It's not what he _will_ do that Gaia fears, it's what he _is_… Because of what he _is_ the planet cannot heal itself."

"I doubt he is the sole reason why Gaia cannot heal."

"No. He isn't the sole reason, but he is a much larger portion of the picture than you realize! Now it's going to be much harder for Gaia to heal having several 'Sephiroth children' around!"

"Several?"

"Yes. Several."

"What? Can Gaia see into the future?"

"Only the _now_!"

Realization stung like a bee, "He has twins?"

"NO! Quads! Four, little 'miniature Sephiroth's'!"

Cloud's voice was quiet, and defensive, "They are mine also. Those four 'miniature Sephiroth's' are also four 'miniature Cloud's.' Whatever Sephiroth is, makes up them; whatever I am, that is what they are too. Did Gaia think of that?"

She was speechless. He spoke into the air, "Listen Gaia—and you to Cetra: Sephiroth is here whether we want him to or not, there is no where else for him to go. He cannot simply 'walk off' this planet. Whatever made up him happened, you, Gaia, allowed it to happen. I doubt he even knows what made up himself. Maybe the planet, you Gaia, can heal if you didn't have so much hatred. Hatred has a tendency to infest itself."

He walked away but before he went out the door, "If the planet, Gaia, hurts him or the children, I will no longer be within Gaia's good graces."

"Wait, Cloud."

"What?"

The girl ran up to him, "I want to know something OK? Not for the planet's knowledge, but for my own. Do you really love him? Does he really love you?"

Cloud slightly turned his head to face her, and slightly smiled, "Yes to both questions." He turned around, but froze, "A gil each right? I would like all those flowers in the basket."

She was surprised, but quietly responded, "I have a dozen flowers."

"Wonderful. A bouquet. I'll buy them all. Here is twelve gil." He went into his pocket for the amount of gil and handed it to her, she in turn, handed him the flowers. "Sephiroth will love these flowers. Thank-you."

"Aerith. My name is Aerith."

"Thank-you Aerith."

He then, walked out the rustic door.

The girl turned around deep in thought. The whole 'Sephiroth will love these flowers' was still ringing in her head. Then, an apparition of her mother, Iflana appeared.

"_Yes mom?"_

"_I think he is speaking the truth. You remember what I told you about when I was Hojo's nurse for Sephiroth when he was young?"_

"_Yes mom."_

"_Even though I am a full Cetra, and knew the younger Sephiroth's abilities and what he was, he wasn't devout on what Hojo wanted or what Jenova wanted. He was barely curious of what Jenova was. When I used to treat him kindly, he looked at me like you did when I showed you kindness and motherly affection. He considered me more of a mother than anything. It's possible that what ever happens in the future with him and Cloud, there will be better results than evil. It was probably devastating for him when I had to leave with Gast, your father, when Hojo found out that I was a Cetra."_

"_What are you saying mom?"_

"_Lets leave them be for now. I feel some positive results from the planet of what has happened the past few moments."_

"_I feel it too."_

"_Let's go talk to the Ancients of Past."_

They nodded and dissipated.

_--End Chapter Nine_

* * *

aahahahahahaha!! reveiw plz!


	10. Wreath of Flowers

**ooooooooookay, sorry it took sooooo long but I am running out of ideas, writters block, and I have been busy (sort of). so this is a mild-stone chapter. reveiw please!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Wreath of Flowers

He opened the door; inhaling the apartment.

"_He is here."_ He mused and smiled.

Like a playful stalker, he tracked lightly to where he was. He smiled wider when he did. He was lying naked on their bed, sleeping. He was in peaceful tranquility. He quietly placed his weight beside him and coupled their limbs. He inhaled deeply of what was Sephiroth. Remembering the flowers, he placed them between their bodies. He then, used one to lightly trace along Sephiroth's skin. A smile crept along his mate's lips.

"Where did you get those?"

"In Midgar. You like?"

"Lovely."

Cloud then, tapered the stem of the flower he held and placed it behind his lover's ear. Cloud admired the picture of Sephiroth and the flower above his ear.

"It doesn't compare to you my love."

Sephiroth smiled gently, "Thank-you."

Cloud began to chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"I remembered something back at Nibelheim. When a woman becomes pregnant she wears a wreath of flowers on her head during the pregnancy. The man makes it for her as a token of his love to help her during the pregnancy. The funny thing is, is that after the pregnancy, the man wears the wreath of flowers for the same length of time as a reminder of what she endured."

"I'm not wearing a wreath of flowers for six months Cloud."

"What about in private?"

Sephiroth considered it, "Only if I like it and if I want to."

Cloud smiled and began making the wreath—his other life-time coming into place. A soft, feminine voice began speaking into his head that had taught him how to do it.

"_That's right Cloud, over and under. Twist—yes—yes—now the other flower—"_

Over and over he obeyed the memory of the wreath making. Now the last flower; twist the stem into place—done.

He surveyed his work. It was just as wonderful as the attempts from his other life-time.

"I like it," Sephiroth groaned as he sat himself up.

Cloud gingerly placed the wreath atop of his lover's head, careful about his lover's bangs. The yellow flowers made it seem like Sephiroth had a halo; like they even glowed.

"You look like an angel."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Let me look." He was struggling to pull himself up. Cloud tried to help, "No dammit let _me_ get up myself!" Cloud pulled away. When it was obvious, in Sephiroth's mind that he could no longer pull himself up, he sighed in defeat of his own body, "Help please."

Cloud quietly obliged. Sephiroth groaned when his feet hit the floor. "My feet hurt."

"I think that is normal during the pregnancy."

"The weight."

"The weight. They are growing."

"What?"

He corrected himself, "It is growing."

"You said 'they' Cloud."

He couldn't back away from his poor use of words. He had to make an excuse quickly, "I was referring to you and the baby."

Sephiroth gave him a quizzical look, "You are not telling me the truth. What is bothering you?"

Cloud smiled, slightly amused, "You are the one person with whom I am most vulnerable; with whom I make mistakes."

"Cloud, please," he began, "don't lie to me. I will think that you do not care for me enough to tell me the truth."

"I just do not know how to tell you, love."

Sephiroth slightly grasped his arm, "Tell me the best that you can."

Cloud looked at him in the eyes; lying caused him too much pain. "I've… discovered a little about myself today. I do not know if it is for good or for ill. I've been fighting it—not listening to what it tells me to do. I've become less of an innocent than when you first found me. Each day that comes, I become less of what I was—of what you found. Does it displease you that I am not innocent?"

"We all loose are innocence at some point Cloud. It doesn't do us any good to think about lost innocence."

"What I found out about myself is that… I haven't had innocence since I was a child. What this girl told me was the truth… slowly it's all coming back to me. She _awaked_ something inside me."

Sephiroth knitted his brows together but kept silent. _"What girl?"_

"What it is telling me is too horrible for me to do. It goes against my animalistic instincts to hurt my mate. Yet it was the animal implanted inside me who what meant to hurt! To cause pain! To end someone's existence!" Cloud panted furiously, his heart beat quickened to the point of exploding in his chest. Gently he cupped his hands around Sephiroth's face, his voice growing quiet, "Don't ever let me forget how much I love you. Don't ever let me forget how beautiful you are. Don't ever let me forget how much of an angel you look right now. Don't ever let me forget how lovely my name sounds when you say it. Don't ever let me forget how sweet your kisses are. Promise me." Cloud pulled Sephiroth down for a light kiss.

"I promise," he said after the sweet kiss.

"Now, I know you are filled with questions and—"

"No. Don't answer them. There is only one question that I need to know about: Who is the girl that told you these things?"

"It isn't the girl you should be so worried about—it should be the one who told her to say those things. She was only a messenger, my love. She works for a higher power."

Sephiroth's eyes casted an 'all-knowing' look; one that had deep calculation and understanding of what Cloud meant by those words. He took a deep sigh. His brain analyzing precisely of those words; a precision much like his masasume.

"_She does not work for ShinRa. There is one other option, but I am not pleased at all by that result. Zack… you should have been more careful of whom you've fallen in love with…"_

"Please my love, don't put on that face. Don't think at all about it. She is of no consequence, nor the higher power. I listen to them no more. Come into the bathroom; I want you to see how much of an angel you look like."

Very obediently, Sephiroth obeyed. Too much pain had been ignited the past few moments for them both. He was going to let him know just how much he loved him; to forget the moment of pain. He gently and lovingly held Cloud's hand and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Cloud lightly smiled and returned a small kiss to Sephiroth.

It was Cloud who turned on the light in the bathroom and who cooed him to look in the mirror. What Sephiroth saw, made him smile.

"I look like one of those frescoed boys in a festival paying tribute to an old god."

Cloud smiled at that, "No, you look like an angel. Can't you tell the flowers are glowing?"

"Maybe it is only the light."

"No, my love, they are glowing because of you; you are an angel."

"It is not what I am though."

"No, you are a mother."

"I'm not even feminine."

"You are so beautiful though!"

"Not on the inside."

"Yes, you are! No one knows you better than me! They do not know your pain, your suffering, your past, but most of all your potential! You are so much more than all of those negative images that come to mind when your name sounds! Your image has now been redefined as: Sephiroth: a mother, a lover, a fighter, one who protects, and one who feels!"

Sephiroth turned to look into the mirror again, his thoughts changed when he looked into it again.

"It's like I have two halves that make up me. The one you see now—a pregnant man with a wreath of flowers on his head that can create life; and the other—a man that has no remorse killing with masasume in his hand that can take life." He gently cupped his swollen tummy—feeling the firmness of his growing children. "Cloud, how many children am I having?"

"Four."

He chuckled, "No wonder I'm growing so fast. It's going to be a tight squeeze in my womb. You four best get along for the next few months." He said to the children inside him. Almost in response, a light "kicking" came from inside him. "Too fast… too fast," he breathed.

Moments past with just Sephiroth with the growing quads. He looked at his love with a hungry look, "Cloud."

"Yes, love?"

"Help me to the kitchen. I'm starving."

"Anything for you love."

* * *

That night, they lay together in each other's arms--two warm souls flushed together. Cloud began to purr. Sephiroth heard Cloud's rhythmic heart-beat. They didn't need words to convey how much they enjoyed being together in each other's arms--to feel the other's presence--to smell the other's scent--to feel the other's warmth.

On the nightstand was the yellow wreath of flowers.

Cloud lightly cupped Sephiroth's swollen womb. In a parental message, he told the children how much he loved them, and how proud he was of their growth. Sephiroth felt his womb radiate a heat wave, nothing unpleasurable but very soothing. Then, his chest tightened and his nipples felt itchy and perky.

"Cloud, can you please pinch my nipples? Rub my breast a little?"

Cloud smiled, "Of course."

Sephiroth rolled over to lay on his back to give Cloud access to his bare chest. Cloud used his finger tips to give the breast a slight massage, making sure the experience wasn't unpleasant for Sephiroth.

"You must be lactating."

"Huh? Lactating?" Sephiroth groaned out.

"Your breast is producing milk for the babies," he explained.

"Oh. Can't believe I'm growing boobs."

Cloud laughed out loud, "I don't think they will become large enough to notice; maybe a little swollen to feed them." He gave him a seductive look, "Maybe it is a good thing that they are sensitive right now."

Cloud then, licked the tip of the left nipple causing Sephiroth to loudly shudder. Then, completely sucked on the nipple. Sephiroth gasped at the contact. It was just what he wanted.

"A little more love."

Cloud sucked harder and bit a little.

"Yes, oh _yes_, that's it."

Just then, liquid erupted into Cloud's mouth and it was fairly unpleasant. Sephiroth felt the liquid seep out too. Cloud disgustingly spitted it out.

"Never knew breast milk could taste so foul."

"I'm so sorry Cloud. I--"

"Don't apologize. You couldn't help with what happened. Does your breast feel better?"

"The one you sucked on does."

"I'll do the other one."

"Not if it displeases you--"

"It's alright love… you cant' help with what your maternal instincts want. I'd gladly suck in your breasts until it's no longer sore, no matter how foul the milk is." With that said, Cloud sucked on the other nipple until it was no longer sore for the moment. Sephiroth gasped at the ministrations and groaned when Cloud let go of the nipple. "Better?"

"Yes, but now I have a different need."

"I have to do it softly."

"As long as I am filled."

"I will gladly do that."

Cloud gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Their tongues exploring and tasting the other's mouth.

_--End Chapter 10_


	11. Children

**I know kind of early for another update, i'm just trying to play catch up from the past few weeks of not updating. Reveiw please!! Make sure they are informative!!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Children

"Mr. ShinRa, Sir?"

In the most grotesque voice, "Leave me!

"Professor Hojo sent me. He says it's urgent."

"What does that damn scientist want?"

"I do not know sir. He only mentioned that it concerns the pact you two formed."

Now he was irritated beyond reason, "Fine. Bring him here. I've had a rough day as it is. Tell him it had better be a very good reason why he disturbs me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

He inhaled deeply the fresh morning blossoming though the curtains. Pepper and mint. Spicy. Masculine. Tasty pheromones wafted though the sheets. Blue eyes purred at the sight of his mate resting. A light rumble vibrating off his chest as he teasingly licked the side of his face, trailing along the ridges of his lips. His mate gasped and nipped the tip of the naughty tongue. He pulled him down for a morning kiss.

"Umm, good morning to you."

"And to you, love. Did you sleep well?"

"Ah, yes, I did."

Cloud pulled back the sheets to expose the swollen tummy, "And how about you four? Umm?" He then, placed four kisses along side the rounded stomach. In response, four separate kicks said their good mornings. Cloud loudly purred in approval, then turned to his lover. "What would you like this morning?"

Without missing a beat, "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, and a protein shake."

"Alright then. I'll make sure your caterer knows." He chuckled lightly.

Then, Sephiroth's eyes lit up as if he had an epiphany, "And cake."

"Cake?"

"Yes! I want some fucking cake!"

"Alright, alright. You'll get your cake. What kind?"

"Chocolate with white frosting. O! and bring some pickles with it too. Go get it now!"

"Now?"

"Now!! Go to the mess hall NOW! I'll call my caterer. What the fuck are you waiting for? Go get my godddamn cake with pickles NOW!"

"_Oh shit…" _Without saying a word he quickly dressed and ran to the mess hall on the other side of the base.

When they asked who wanted it he simply told them that it was Sephiroth's. They laughed at him!

"I know it's strange but he insisted that I get him chocolate cake with white frosting with pickles. I can't go back empty handed!"

"Alright boy we understand. You better be lucky we still had some leftover cake from last night. Does he want a slice or the whole thing?"

"Oh for Gaia's sake!" He took the big pan of cake, it was half way eaten. "Now the pickles."

"Does he want sliced or dill?"

"Give me a jar of both!" He wearily said.

They gave him two industrial sized jars of dill and sliced pickles.

"Thanks!"

He ran off again to Sephiroth's complex. He was sitting impatiently in the living room on one of his leather seats.

"I didn't know what kind of pickles you wanted so I got both. Here's your cake." He placed the 48 x 36 sheet pan on his lap.

"Give me sliced pickles."

Cloud gave him the jar. Sephiroth opened it, and poured the whole set of pickles into the cake! Cloud's jaw dropped, he didn't even wait for a fork to eat with! He dug his fingers into the mess and ate from there. Between swallowing and filling his face up he said, "I called… my caterer… she'll be here… in a… minute."

One cue a _ding-dong _sounded from the door.

"I'll get it."

At the door the petite brown-haired woman pushed a cart of the food Sephiroth wanted into the opened door. Without saying a word she left, not questioning the large amounts of food she had to prepare, or why Cloud opened the door, or the sounds of Sephiroth chugging down the cake and pickles.

Cloud pushed the cart full of food into the living room where Sephiroth eyed the food hungrily. He then, placed the plates around the coffee table for easier access on Sephiroth's part. When the last dish _clincked _on the table Sephiroth made a mad-dash to the plates. The pan of cake and pickles flopped off of his lap and landed on the pristine white carpet. He ate the pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, and protein drink just like the cake and pickle slop--straight to his face with no fork.

"I'll umm go take a shower."

"Umm-humm. Luoff uu."

"Love you too."

* * *

_A week later…_

_Ring!! Ring!!_

The buzzing of the abominable office phone.

"Hello?" He irritated grumbled.

"Ah, Sephiroth, good afternoon to you. I hope you haven't forgotten about your monthly adjustment today?"

Truth be told, he actually did.

"No, Hojo I haven't. I hope you haven't forgotten it is after work today."

Now it was Hojo's turn to be irritated, "No I have not!"

"If that is all I have other matters to attend to Hojo." He hung up on him.

"_What the fuck am I to do??"_ He despairingly thought. _"How could I have forgotten about my adjustment today? I can't go in there like _this_… OHHH!! That sly, sneaky, reptilian Hojo!! I have to think of something… Gaia help me… Just this once… If not for me then my children." _He inwardly pleaded. His pleas reached his unborn children, they started to swim inside there temporary home. He felt there pleas to.

"Shh… my children… shh." He cooed.

A knock on the door.

Sternly, "Who is it?"

"What? You can't tell that it's your Second-In-Command at the door anymore?"

Sephiroth unlatched the door through a button mechanism. The giddy Gongagian literally pranced in the office and shut the door.

"How is the baby doing?" He nor Cloud had told him that he was having quads, he had just recently gotten back from Wutai.

"Zack…" he cracked his name out.

"Whoa… what's wrong?"

"My monthly adjustment with Hojo is today… and I'm afraid." he gingerly grasped his swollen tummy to make his point across about the children. The children were barely two weeks old but the mako had grown them to about a month in a half, and the over-crowding. He was clearly showing, though the large coat was hiding a good bit, it would be only a matter of time before even that would pop out.

Sephiroth started to bawl, "I don't not what to do… I don't want my children to go through what I did… I don't want them to be poked and prodded… I don't want them to be taken away from _me_!!" He hugged his tummy and rocked back and forth. "Help me…"

"Okay, okay… I have an idea to get rid of Hojo, but you are going to have to give me some time to devise it."

"You have less than four hours until my appointment!"

He nodded his head in determination and left.

Sephiroth started to calm himself, unbuttoned his jacket, and lightly ran his hands up and down of the curvature of his tummy. He didn't want to, but, sleep overcame him. He tried fighting it, but the urge only grew stronger until finally he was asleep.

_Giggles… childish giggles…_

"_Wake up mama!" a girlish voice._

"_Yea mom!" a boyish voice._

"_Just a little more ma!" another boyish voice._

"_Mother!" and another…_

_He awoke with a start. White?_

_Giggles…_

_White walls?_

_A bed?_

_He sat up on the bed and surveyed his surroundings, defiantly not his office. The walls had… drawings? Papers of drawings? Large windows? A large table? Toys? He never had toys before, but that must be what was scattered on the floor._

_More giggles…_

"_Who is there?" he asked. The bed sheets underneath him crinkled, almost like someone…_

"_HI MOM!" Four separate bodies pounced on him. He was immediately taken aback by the sudden surprise._

_Four happy faces of children covered his view. Immediately without being told he knew they were his children. Three boys and a girl. The three boys looked almost identical while the girl looked almost nothing like them except a few hints of genetic similarities. The three boys looked like him--silver hair and green eyes. The girl looked more like Cloud--blonde hair and blue eyes except… the surrounding color of the pupil was starkly green, almost like green fire._

"_We are glad you are here mama," said the girl. It was soft and sweet, but with authority hinting in the background. Almost as if she were the leader of the four. Was it from somewhere that the first born is usually the bossiest of children? She certainly seemed more "mature" than the rest._

_The other three nodded of what she said. Defiantly the oldest._

"_My children?" He caressed the children's faces, to make sure that it was real._

"_Ugh, yeah mama. We are connected. Children to mother ideal?"_

"_I… understand… I think, but… why am I here?"_

"_We… heard you… about that man… how you dislike him so."_

_Sephiroth's face stoned up._

"_Yea, and… we thought…" said one of the boys._

"_That we will talk about it…" finished another._

"_We read your memories mother, about that man." said the youngest looking one._

"_We have agreed that he needs to be--in military terms--taken out." Said the girl, a starkly resemblance of his own stony, cold face when a mission has been handed. It frightened him a little._

"_Don't be afraid mom. Your motherly instincts will protect us. We have faith in you. You have never failed a mission yet." said the smooth tone boy._

_They all nodded._

"_We love you mama." said the girl._

"_Yea we love you." said the boys._

_They leaned in, and kissed his cheeks. He wrapped his longs arms around them and held them close. The vision started to blur._

"_I love you all…" he whispered to the children; a tear running down his cheek._

Awake again in his office.

His breathing hitched as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

"_Did I just dream that?" _A thud in his womb. _"Guess not."_

5:12 p.m. 48 minutes until the appointment.

Without thinking--something maternal--something instinctual told him what needed to be done. He had practiced the move before. To be sly, sneaky, quick, and decisive… no holding back. A predator opened inside him as he lifted himself, buttoned his jacket and left his office.

_--End Chapter 11_


	12. It Ends Here and Beginnings

**this chapter is longer than usual granted that I had tons of ideas for it; which is why it is freaking long. yes, my creativity is creeping back.**

Chapter 12: It Ends Here and Beginnings

The smell of the labs. Arid and emotionless.

His heart thudding loudly inside his chest. Killer instincts on overdrive. A fire ball of rage in his eyes. It will end where the torture begun. All of his childhood flashing in his eyes--over powering his senses. Cruel and dark despite the florescent light-bulbs on overdrive. Their light--dark in this place. He will make sure that the pristine white walls are red. It will trickle down like rain.

He felt himself breathe. Inhale--exhale--slow and rhythmic.

Stay silent. Stay a mask--void of all feeling. The very thing you were brought up to be Sephiroth. A laboratory experiment meant to be tamed--to be controlled.

No longer.

It will end where it began. Thus, the cycle complete because it ended here--where it began.

Continue on in a new cycle--reborn.

Live again!

Victory!

Glory!

The monster's eyes!

"Sephiroth, my boy, you are early."

"I wanted to be done with the injection Hojo. I have other things that need to be tending to."

He is sweating. Not of excursion. Anxiety. A plan!

Now!

Hand dashing to the neck! The neck! Yes! Crack it!

Let's see him value his neck! Is it gold? Or is it silver? Price it!

Priceless.

Slight surprise in his eyes. _"Are you surprised Hojo? One of your most valued creations turned against you? You thought me domesticated? I am wild and free! Free! You are the reason for my pains! It will discontinue here!"_

Time slowed here.

Bend the neck. Yes! Give that neck knowledge that it is as weak as a twig snapping! Crunch like crackers balling inside a fist!

Yes! That glorious sound of it ending! It's happening!

The sound vibrating inside his fingers! Satisfaction of the end!

The high!

The other hand wrapped the other way around the broken neck and with a force that would make even a Spartan envious he ripped that head off the body! The blood pooling and rushing down to his hands and body like a water fall!

Sephiroth let out a victory yell to pronounce his glorified existence as he held the head high and smashed it with such a force the ground shook. The skull cracked. Brains and blood splattered across the floor and on Sephiroth. That very same torturous brain that fabricated his existence! Yet it was nothing in death! An organ made of viscous flesh!

Another victory yell.

Freedom!

He looked down at the skull and the face was obtusely intact. He lifted a foot and smashed it into the floor. Over and over again the foot pounded into the face. It was no longer a face, but a pool of flesh, blood and brains--a sadistic milkshake of flesh and tissue.

He heard footsteps approaching to make sense of the noise he had caused.

The door opened and screams. A nurse.

The General stood erect and proud; shoved the nurse aside and walked away.

A smile on his face.

* * *

Running water.

It was the sound of running water. The water was not clear--red.

The clean-up.

Like other times when he washed his hands, the blood had a tendency of sticking--not this time. It flowed freely from his hand, down the drain, and into the city sewers where it belonged. Life giving blood from that man had the value of piss and shit.

Cloud will be here soon. Zack had him today after this "mission."

6: 16 pm. Soon.

He comfortably sat at his bed after his wash up. Tracing his growing tummy. Smiling.

He felt like he had won the Wutai War again. That satisfaction and gratitude.

Even though he didn't mind killing beings; whether they were human, animal, or monster.

He would have to celebrate. Though the executives of ShinRa will question him mercilessly for the reasons why he had murdered Hojo.

Simple. He had had enough of him. He is no longer needed. He is invalid. Worthless. He would keep his personal reasons to himself. No reason for them to know anything about the babies. Better sooner than later when he would be all the way out.

A sound. Footsteps. Two pair. Outside the apartment door.

He smiled. He reached out through their mental link. No Cloud.

He hardened himself for the intruders. They were either ShinRa Executives, SOLDIERs, or Turks. It wasn't SOLDERs, their footsteps would be rhythmic. He hoped it wasn't Turks. He hated them; even though he sometimes had to work with them. ShinRa Executives weren't much better either.

He held Masasume as he neared the door.

The door bell rang.

"Sephiroth, its Tseng."

Tseng. The only Turk he could stand. Which is saying something.

"We know you killed Hojo for reasons unknown. ShinRa demands we find out before he considers sending his personal guard to get you to interrogate you once captured. Rude is also here with me. We have no ill-intentions. Just communication." His voice controlled and had no hints of hostile intentions. A drop in his anxiety.

The odds were not in their favor if they decided to have a fight. His turf. His home. He can kill them easily.

Better sooner.

He reluctantly opened the door for them.

He knew Tseng--tanned skin, black hair in a pony tail and a dot on his forehead. He hadn't seen Rude before--he was quiet and disciplined. Good qualities.

"Well?" Said Tseng.

He gruffed, "I'll make this clear and brief," there will be no argument either; "I think life will be better without him around. I had had enough of him. Tell ShinRa that they can hire a less expensive scientist now."

"So you basically snapped."

"Yes."

"You are not stating everything that needs to be stated."

Sephiroth knitted his brows, he was getting frustrated. His hormones was fluctuating into killer instinct and rampage again.

"I have. I snapped."

"Well, what did he do or say that caused you to snap?"

"He wanted to perform an operation that consisted of me being cut open on my back, stomach, and skull. I told him no. He then, treated to pin me somehow--that I had no choice. He was going for the tranquilizer gun so I killed him."

"Do you know why he wanted to perform that operation?"

"No. Who knows."

"Hmmmm… Rude, go wait for me outside." Rude bowed and did as was asked. Tseng looked directly into Sephiroth's eyes; Tseng's mood changed slightly, "You don't know what predictiment you have gotten yourself into. I doubt you know it, but, about two weeks ago Hojo and ShinRa formed a pact that dealt with you and Cloud Strife. The pact technically does not exist for obvious reasons, but by killing Hojo you have just assaulted one of ShinRa's staff, which is top offense. ShinRa will treat it like so even though it does not exist."

"Why did they form a pact?" Now his interest was peaking, but also worry.

"Strife's abilities. One of my men over heard them sometime later and Hojo mentioned that 'Strife is of interest in my research.' We concluded that the pact was made so that Hojo could have a hand on Strife for his 'research.'"

"Because of _Article IV _of the SOLDIER Curriculum Guide," he concluded.

"Yes, and Sephiroth, we have Hojo's latest journal, and I have read the last entry, which was two days ago. It said something that dealt with your 'residing offspring,' that he 'needed to operate for the condition of the residing offspring,' and 'the anomalies of Strife's DNA contained within the residing offspring,' even the, ahem, location, of the offspring."

Sephiroth was squirming beneath his skin. _"How could Hojo have known? He hasn't seen me since the last injection."_

Tseng continued after watching Sephiroth closely, "Now, I understand for not wanting the news out of the water and even killing Hojo in the process based on your upbringing, even though I know little of it, but you have to briefly work with me in order for what has happened to go away. I don't like it either, but I am sure you don't want the general public, much less ShinRa knowing that you have a child on the way."

"It would give my old Wutai and AVALANCHE enemies a target to get to me, and ShinRa could threaten the child's life." Now that scared him; his children would be defenseless against his enemies without Cloud, himself, Zack or some other body guard looking out for them. His enemies would actually like getting a hold of them to make him plead, hold for ransom or worse--kill them.

"Exactly Sephiroth. I have Turks who have families, and they spend half their time worrying over them because of anti-Turk and government radicals. I help them deal with it and help making sure their families are secure for their sake. I can't have a Turk who is worried all the time and not focused on their tasks."

"What are you suggesting then for the task at hand?"

"I can make the killing go away by making it look like Hojo was going to assault you and you merely defending yourself--an accident. With luck, ShinRa and the public wont see you in your impregnated state." Sephiroth gave him a look, "If you come up with some money you can bribe ShinRa, and--Gaia forbid--the judge and jury if ShinRa takes it to court instead of dealing with it himself. You best hope that ShinRa doesn't seize your assets."

"I have other means of money other than what ShinRa gives me. I doubt he will cut me completely because I am control for the most part his army. I'm sure he remembers the Wutai War."

"That is good. One more thing," he handed him a journal; it was dark brown, very old, and the corners were coming off, "Better your hands than with the public's or ShinRa's. I suggest you burn it before ShinRa decides to knock on your door."

Sephiroth gave him a final look, "How can I trust you not to say anything?"

Tseng gave him a cool but stiff look, "Your pregnancy is bizarre enough. I don't even know how it is possible with your much testosterone. You should be surprised I haven't seen a shrink about it."

Sephiroth chuckled.

"I'll be leaving to correct the crime scene." With that, the Turk excused himself.

Sephiroth felt Cloud's presence nearing his apartment, along with Zack. He was sure that Zack had heard what happened; there wasn't much that Zack didn't know about what his commander did or didn't do. He was sure that Zack was worried when he saw the two Turks come from his apartment--Cloud didn't know about them yet.

Zack busted into the apartment, "What the hell is two Turks coming to your door for?"

Sephiroth grunted and sat himself on one of his couches. "I killed Hojo."

Zack blinked several times with his mouth wide open, "Did we discuss it? I had a plan all set up to get rid of him!"

"Keep your voice down Zack," he warned, "You took too long, which is unlike you. I did it for Cloud, the children, and myself. I didn't want them growing up in the labs like I did."

"Yeah, I understand." he then picked up one something else he said, "Children? You two are planning to have more down the line?"

Cloud looked at him, "More like right now."

Zack blinked several times again and looked at his commander in a surprised and shocked expression, "How many?"

"Four."

"Holy shit!" After a moment, "Well, what did that Turk say?"

"He was going to make the scene look as if Hojo assaulted me and I accidentally killed him when I was going to shove him off. The reason why he allegedly assaulted me, is that he wanted to perform an operation that I did not approve of." He explained.

"Oh, okay, good. How do you know you can trust him?"

"I might not like Turks, but Tseng would not go against his word. He found out about my pregnancy." He admitted.

"How?!"

"He found one of Hojo's journals. I don't even know how he found out. Tseng gave me the journal. Only he read the last entry that had that information."

"He won't spill?"

"No, he said my pregnancy was bizarre enough to say anything about it."

"I say. Well, that is good I suppose. Oh, good news though, I found a suitable doctor earlier today and took Cloud to meet her. He approves."

"Is that why you insisted on taking him today?"

"Yeah. I asked her if she would be willing to come here instead of us going to her because it is a secret. I said you would pay the bill."

"Yeah, I would. Who is she?"

"She is my girlfriend's adoptive mom."

Now it was his turn to be surprised.

"She isn't exactly big MD, but she knows enough about the machines and pregnancies that comes with having babies. She used to be a nurse in the maternity ward before Aerith came along. She even has some of the machines to monitor the babies. They work."

"Well, how do you suppose we transport the machinery without drawing attention to me?"

"At night. Aerith also said that she would say the machinery is for her. That she is staying with me in my apartment--pregnant or rather wanting to get pregnant."

"Which isn't happening."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. Oh, and one more thing, she is coming over tomorrow night once we get the machines and stuff up to check up on you."

"Bye Zack. And thank you."

"No biggie." He left the two parents alone.

Cloud came up to him, he had stayed silent throughout most of the conversation. He ran his fingers down to his tummy and massaged it. He felt the bumps and kicks. He smiled. He kissed the top of Sephiroth's head.

"We can talk about it if we want to, love."

"I am glad you and Zack took care if it. Luckily, everything will work out for the babies sake."

"I agree. What are you going to do about Hojo's journal?"

"I'll burn it. I don't want to read it. I don't want to know how it is possible for me to have children, or anything of his schemes."

Cloud went to the fire place and lit it, Sephiroth came up behind him once the fire was going and threw the journal into it. They watched it become a blazing mass, blacken, and wither away. His words burned away with no more condolences than when Sephiroth killed him. For long moments they both didn't say anything.

"Cloud, fix me something to eat please."

"What would you like?"

Immediately, "Ham, pickles, ice cream, rice and gravy, biscuits, and a protein shake."

"Alright." Cloud had made sure the refrigerator was stuffed with food after the incident yesterday with his cravings.

* * *

His assistant, Scarlet, had just given him the report about the Hojo incident. Normally, he would be deeply upset but not this time.

"_I am glad that damn scientist is gone. He was a damned nuisance in my own plans. Plus, he had slowed down considerably with coming up with weapons for SOLDIER. Thanks Sephiroth, you just saved me some money by not hiring an assassin."_

"ShinRa, what do you want me to do?"

"Let it slide."

"Are you sure?"

"Since Tseng is head over the investigation, ask him to come up with something that doesn't jeopardize Sephiroth very much. After that, come up with a new chief scientist for SOLDIER. Preferably, someone younger, full of ideas, and un-Hojo-like."

"Very well ShinRa."

* * *

Tseng couldn't believe the President. He thought for sure that he would want to have Sephiroth accountable for killing his chief scientist, but he must have hated Hojo just as much as Sephiroth did. He supposed the 'pact' didn't go very well between them. He was going to make the incident as low as possible for Sephiroth's sake. He wont even see the inside of the court room or ShinRa. Best to leave it at that.

_--End Chapter 12_

**so what ya think? good? bad? reveiws are an excellent source of insight.**

* * *


	13. Scans

**hehehe, sorry this chapter took so long... another writter's block**

* * *

Chapter 13: Scans

"Oh, Cloud…"

The hot organ slipping easily inside him. The nerves on fire from the sensitivity despite the slowness. His lover pinched his red nipples.

"Ohhhh…"

His lover bit his mark sending his pregnant lover into the swoon. He was so close to the end. He had to get it right for him--just a little more.

"How do you like it love?" He breathed into his lover's ear. His lover groaned, pulled him forcibly closer and spanked the side of his ass.

"Stop teasing… You know how I like it--deep and--OHH!"

Oh, yeah, he knew how Sephiroth liked it and he gave it before he finished his sentence. Sephiroth groaned harder and bit the lobe of Cloud's right ear playfully. He scratched the back of his lover hard.

"Arg--Seph!" he panted heavily, "You are going to get it!"

Cloud spread his legs farther apart and hit him forcibly at that one spot, careful not to over do it.

"Yes! Oh, Yes! Cloud! CLOUD!" He finally cummed; releasing his horny morning appetite.

Two seconds later, Cloud finally joined him in post-orgasmatic bliss. They held each other in their slick limbs. Tenderly, they kissed each other.

After a few moments of bliss, Cloud whispered, "What made you decide on a morning go around?"

Sephiroth chuckled, trying to remember, "I wanted it… I felt too horny to pass it up. I tried one day and I couldn't hardly work without thinking about it. Having a hard on all day."

Cloud chucked, "I can't wait until this evening." He gave him a chaste kiss on his reddened lips.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed in returned, "Me too."

Between them were four simultaneous kicks. They laughed at the children's input about it.

Cloud tenderly rubbed the swollen tummy, "I can't wait to hold them in my arms. To yell out with life in new lungs. Hear their tiny heart beats. Have one of their tiny hands grab one of my fingers. Kiss them on their pink cheeks." He cupped one of Sephiroth's swollen breasts, "To see you feed them--knowing that they are being nurtured by a wonderful person."

Sephiroth smiled and cried hysterically. Cloud knew that it was the happy sort of tears.

* * *

That night, Zack made the preparations for transporting the scanners from Aerith's mom's house to the SOLDIER facility. Of course, he made sure that Cloud shared some of that pain. The equipment was not heavy it was just so much of it. A reclining chair, the scanner, a TV like-thing, and all the freaking wires. He almost tripped over one of them! Lets just say that jogging up the stairs with it all wasn't at all friendly, and dogging some of the faultily. He calculated that they had at least an hour clearance to get the equipment to Sephiroth's ShinRa apartment. Zack managed to make sure the security guard was out during that time and he temporarily froze the cameras. How he managed that was beyond every one, including Sephiroth. Even with them working together, they almost didn't make it.

During that time, Aerith's adoptive mom was getting to know Sephiroth while she also hooked up the equipment. Aerith was cooking some supper. Most off the food preparation was at Sephiroth's request.

Sephiroth took the day off--leaving it in the command of 1st Sergeant Niles--a first class from the Wutai War. Usually it went to Zack, but Zack was supposed to be prepping for an upcoming mission. During the day Sephiroth, with Cloud's help, cleared out the second guest room--which is also a small home office. It would be there that the scans will take place, and later… a nursery for four small babies. As he sat there thinking and looking around he thought that he would have to make this room bigger, or have the boys stay in the other room while this room be the girl's room. Maybe he would have to have a bigger apartment all around. Maybe he could have a play room for them to have their toys at, instead of them around the apartment. He didn't know for sure, but they needed a bigger apartment with bigger rooms. He and Cloud needed to talk about it later.

He didn't notice everyone coming in and sitting down.

"Okay, sweetie, time for the scan." That brought him out of his musings.

"So I just lay down and lift my shirt?"

"Yes sweetie."

He did as was directed, he felt slightly weirded out with his bump hanging out for everyone to see, except for Cloud. Cloud actually liked it.

He had done some research about this type of scan--no harm to the baby or mother-to-be, just a 3-dimensional scan of what the baby looks like, even the sex. He, unbeknown to everyone, he already knew their sex, even what they look like as children, and what their voices sounded like.

Ms. Gainsborough, looked at the swollen tummy and cocked her brow.

"Honey, how far along are you?"

He blushed, "Almost two weeks."

She put down the corded knob and felt the tummy with her hands. Applying only slight pressure and no discomfort. He felt the babies wiggling slightly.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you would be at least 3 in-a-half months pregnant, and I felt more than one little kicker."

Sephiroth raised a brow, "Zack didn't tell you I was having quads?"

"Oh, goodness gracious!"

"That answered my question."

"Sorry Ms. Gainsborough. I forgot to mention that." He pitifully said.

"Don't worry Zack, I've dealt with multiples before. I've also had some experience with mother's that have mako in their system--a faster pregnancy. Goodness me, not this fast though!"

"I am the General after all. I've had mako in me since I was a baby."

"Well, you have to keep your level up to the natural stabilization point; no more than 50 points lower than that. Even if it means that you have to get extra injections to meet it. It is critical that the pregnancy goes at a pace, no faster or slower than what it is going right now."

He nodded to the information, but he hated that he had to get extra injections some how without anyone knowing.

"Alright, back to what we were doing." She picked up a small bottle and lathered his tummy with it. It held a blue color to it. Then, she picked up the corded knob and ran over his tummy, it ran slick with the lubricant.

He turned to the TV and he saw four small figures that looked no bigger than his hand. Their big heads and eyes; small hands and bodies. They moved with the sound of the knob moving around them. That made him melt on the inside--knowing that what he saw on the screen was inside him. He held tightly to Cloud's hand. Despite the visual and their incomplete development they were stunningly beautiful.

Quiet. Silence.

Everyone stared in awe of the babies.

Ms. Gainsborough smiled, "They are healthy as far as I can tell. It seems as if you have three Monozygotic and one Dizygotic."

"What do you mean?" Asked Cloud, that confused him.

"Oh, I am sorry, I'm using medical terms. Let me explain: These three," she pointed on the screen, "Share the same sac and placenta--same egg and sperm they just split differently. Monozygotic or identical. Now this one," she pointed to the other one, "Has it's own sac and placenta. A dizygotic or fraternal. From what I can tell--you ovulated two different eggs at the same time but they fertilized differently with two different sperm. That is at least what I think happened. It is complicated." She finished explaining.

Sephiroth understood but was still slightly confused. He did not understand some of the dynamics of pregnancies quite well yet.

She saw his slight confusion and added, "If you would like, I have a video and educational reading about it. It may help than me trying to explain it to you." Sephiroth nodded and accepted the offer.

Cloud then added, "Can you tell their gender?"

"That doesn't happen until the end--around 7 in-a-half to 8 months. They have no visible gender signs until then. The genetics are there just nothing visible. Not unless you want to be surprised at the birth."

Cloud smiled, "Keep me guessing. They are beautiful regardless." He looked at Sephiroth's mesmerized eyes, "Seph, we have to come up with names soon."

Sephiroth heard him and smiled. He already was going through some names in his head.

The corded knob lifted from his tummy and image faded of the quads. He was content though, they were inside him. He then, gently caressed the side of his tummy with his finger tips.

"I'm hungry. Aerith, I'm honored to eat your cooking." He said without looking at her.

Aerith hadn't really said anything to him since she arrived smiled then said, "Well, c'mon I'll be honored to fix you a plate."

Zack jumped up in a chipper mood and in a gleeful state over the food, "Oh yeah guys! She fixed her famous pot pie! You have to try it! And--" And Sephiroth blocked him out, knowing it was one of his excited ramblings. Then, "Seph you have to tell me--who is going to be the god daddy?"

He rolled his eyes as he sat at the table, "I guess you."

"Oh yeah! And Aerith can be god mama. It could be good practice until we have kids of our own!"

"Zack!," busted Ms. Gainsborough, "It's a little early for you to consider having children when you act like a child yourself!" she retorted.

Everyone laughed. Sephiroth bellowed a good hardy laugh, which he hardly ever have done. He felt the children inside him elevate in a good way, noticing their mother's good mood and the promise of being fed in a matter of moments.

* * *

A few days later he received a package from the sector 6 slums from Aerith. He felt around and their was a video tape called _In the Womb: Multiples _and some papers from a website called called _Twin._ There was also a letter from Ms. G.

_Sephiroth, _

_I hope that the video and the papers help you to understand your situation and pregnancies in general. If you have any more concerns or a question here is my number: 455-3321. I'll come by in two weeks to check up on you. I might even have a surprise!_

_-Ms. Gainsborough._

He rolled his eyes and played the video in the player and watched what had happened to the process of having a pregnancy. Some of it helped while some disturbed him as in "_Oh, shit that is going on inside me!"_ At the end there was a small birthing scene with freaked him out which led to him turning the damn TV off.

"_Well, might as well get over that. They are coming out when they are ready I suppose. I'd probably wont notice since I will be too busy birthing--oh… the pain! I guess it could be compared to having battle wounds. That I have my fair share of experiencing."_

Inside he felt a small laugh, but he knew that the children were laughing at him. Not in a bad way though. He rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen to have some more to eat.

"_You four can laugh, but I'm the one holding you and feeding you and putting up with you! Then, I'm eventually going to change your pissy and shitty diapers!"_

Sephiroth still had the idea that the quads were still laughing at him. He rolled his eyes and ate some of the contents of the refrigerator. A particular pot pie was in his sights!

Cloud came in shortly after he ate half of what was left and a fire blossomed inside him. He rushed into his arms and kissed him.

"Hey sexy." he huskily said into his lover's ear then grabbed his ass.

"Whoa! What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nothin'." He licked the outside of his ear.

He breathed in sharply, "Something I do?"

"Nooooo." He nipped the ear lobe. "Well, I guess for being the worlds most sexiest dad Mr. Werewolf."

Cloud made a little purring growl in satisfaction.

Then, he did something that surprised Cloud, he picked him up and threw him to the couch. Sephiroth jumped and pounced on him and grinned evilly.

"Who is the sexy bitch?"

"Shit! You are! Worlds most sexiest mama!"

That's when he let him have it!

After blissful hours of making love Sephiroth stirred, the kicking of the babies kept him awake; he didn't even think that Cloud was asleep either.

"Cloud, I want to ask you something."

"Yes love?"

"How are we going to organize the rooms for the children? I think we will be fine for right now for the nursery part, but what about later? Children grow."

"You are right about that. Room will be hard to press for in our current apartment. Do you think it will be difficult to ask for a bigger apartment? More rooms maybe?"

Sephiroth began to increase a small laugh, "I think I should have a room upgrade from ShinRa. I have been General for so many years and since I was a first class this has been my apartment. I could just say that the current apartment that I have no longer serves my needs." he continued the chuckle.

"What's funny love?"

"I think it would be funny that ShinRa and his staff sees me acting very bitchy because of my living space. I very rarely lost my temper around them or anyone. For me to do that sends a direct impression to them." After a moment, "I was also thinking about the babies names, we need to sit down one day and create a list."

"Yeah, you'll give birth soon." Sephiroth shot him a look through the dark, "Well, ugh, not that soon but the day is creeping up ya know?"

"I know. I have grown considerably the past two weeks." Then he started to panic.

"What is wrong love?"

"Everyone… they…"

"I see. Do you think you can schedule a time frame to be away from ShinRa for at least two or three months? It would give you time to grow, give birth, and childcare. Maybe even look for a sitter."

"I… I have no family to give them to while I am here… plus, I am always busy here… I don't want to leave them…" he started a silent meltdown. He had no one to give them to. He had zero outside sources. Cloud had zero outside sources. If his enemies found out…"

"Love," he caresses his cheek, "We will think of something. Something will come up for us."

"Sometimes Cloud, I wish I wasn't famous. I wish that no one knew my face, my past… or anything about me that could jeopardize what I have now." What could Cloud say to him? He realized he had nothing to say, but he felt the pain. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and held him close. That did something for him, as he calmed down Cloud began to gently kiss him on his head.

After several tender moments, Sephiroth began to speak. They talked about nothing in particular, and it was a great conversation.

_--End Chapter 13

* * *

_

**what do ya think of the scans? are you hoping that everything turns out well? well, me too! review please!**


	14. What to Expect

**another update so soon... i know... trying to catch up before another writter's block comes (i updated almost two days ago). It should be considered a sickness.**

* * *

Chapter 14: What to Expect

Two agonizing weeks later, Ms. Gainsborough came by for the check up, and to answer some of Sephiroth's questions he had buzzing in his head and in his womb. He sat on the table with food all around him in case he wanted something to eat. Cloud was beside him for support; gently holding his hand. Sephiroth had grown about four inches around his tummy. At this rate he needed to be away from ShinRa and SOLDIER in a few weeks.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked sincerely.

Sephiroth groaned, "Drained. I hadn't expected the shortage of energy until later."

"Well, that is expected in any case." She said matter of factly, "Any stronger kicks?"

"Yeah. They have some strength coming on. I am glad about that. I also, have some questions that I want answered." She nodded. "I want to know my options for a discrete pregnancy."

"Well, the most discrete having the babies at home. I would be more than happy with being the midwife and giving prenatal care." She offered.

"What's a midwife?" Asked Cloud.

"A midwife nowadays is a licensed nurse or doctor that mainly deals with homebirths; they make sure everything runs smoothly for the child and mother-to-be within there own home. They give advice to the mother and father with what to expect with children. With your situation Sephiroth, I want your permission that Aerith stays with me to help with catching the babies, unless Cloud would like to do that."

"I don't object."

"I will catch them if Aerith doesn't find it appealing to do so."

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and smiled then, turned back to her, "And Ms. Gainsborough, what would be the easiest way to give birth?"

"Well, the easiest would have you vertical, that way the contractions push down with gravity or have you some way vertical."

"You mean I would be standing up?"

"No-no, the chair that Zack and Cloud brought would be sufficient enough. The head board can come up and the foot board can come off. Not unless you cannot get up from bed or where you are to make that trip once the stronger contractions come."

"Ummm… how bad… are the contractions?"

"Painful. I would tell you, but I have never given birth before. Some women prefer the experience though. They say it brings them closer to there child because they went through that pain to bring them into this world."

His face was solemn and understanding, "I can see why."

She sensed his sadness and lightly cupped his hand, "It is okay to be afraid for someone's first birth with not knowing what to expect. But I tell you, once you see the four small faces all the pain will go away."

He looked at her and smiled. In two seconds he was muffling tears. He was always crying when it came between him and his children.

He asked her some basic questions about his… parts. What is happening before labor and what to look out for and not to be afraid to call her when concerning the safety of the children and himself. Then, the three stages of labor--in good detail. The painful contractions. Then, what to do during those stages and how hard to push. Last, what happens after birth with the cleaning and nursing. She offered to help teach them how to do diapers, changing cloths, bathing them, holding them, and nursing. Those offers were gladly taken. Any help would be wonderful.

They then went over the plans to transport himself to her home for the birth. He knew someone would bar at his door if they heard him screaming, and there would be no worse way for the truth to come out. Besides her neighbors know that she is a midwife and that births happen in her home. The only problem was transporting the children to his apartment without anyone noticing. Someone was bound to notice four baby carnages in the SOLDIER complex, and four wails coming from his apartment. He needed a more private and soundproof place for the plan to work. He had to get that new place.

"Oh, and before I leave, me and Aerith made you a baby present." she went into her duffle and pulled out four small blankets. The color of them was gender-neutral. A mixture of flowers, ducks, and cars. They were soft and warm; perfect for the babies. It was made expertly from the two women.

Sephiroth cried and muffled a thank you. She gave him her good wishes and said good bye, but before she left she said, "Oh, and another way to ease the birthing is to have sex before the birth! Nothing funky though!" she quickly closed the door behind her.

Sephiroth and Cloud groaned, but Sephiroth had an evil thought. Cloud looked at him but he understood that look a little too late before being happily kissed and molested.

After an hour of blissful content in each others sated company they began to drift off into sleep that early evening. Before they could, however, the phone rang.

"Ugh… don't answer it!" Cloud groaned.

"If I don't someone will think something is wrong." he reluctantly picked it up. "Sephiroth's room. State your business." He neutrally said into the speaker.

"Seph! Oh, thank Gaia! Quick, turn to channel 3!" Zack voice was urgent. What could have made him like that?

So he did as advised, wondering what got him upset. He turned on the TV and switched to channel 3. What he saw and heard made his blood run cold.

"--eral Sephiroth is a hermaphrodite and is currently pregnant." A picture of himself that was definitely recently showing his swollen tummy. "The sources are remaining anonymous for their protection. However, we do not at this time know whether it is a boy or a girl that he is having or the due date. Again ladies and gentlemen this is breaking news that we have just received only moments ago. Again: General Sephiroth _is_ pregnant." And the damning picture flooded the screen again. How did anyone capture such a damning photograph without being caught?

The phone in his hand dropped to the floor, he was stunned and shocked. The whole world knew he was pregnant. He thought he was covering himself well, he thought he was discrete enough. Only select people knew about it. They swore not to tell. Even if his SOLDIERs found something odd about his appearance they wouldn't go to the media about his business.

Cloud was also shocked, but he picked up the phone to talk to Zack.

"How did the information leak?" Zack huffed as if running.

"I have no clue, I just found out. I am double checking everything. I am having a talk to the TV station about it. Shout a few threats if I have to. I'll find out who that anonymous source was before someone gets to--Holy shit!"

"What?" A roaring filled the earphone.

"It is a mad house out here!" he heard shouts and demands to let in to talk to Sephiroth and take photographs of the mother-to-be. He must be at the gate. Cloud barely heard him through the noise. He heard Zack talk to someone, then, it got quiet, "I'm going to have to go by helicopter, the gates are a mad house. All of the 3rd and 2nd classes are out there containing the paparazzi and potential enemies. The 1st classes and staff are inside the building. Three of them are coming to the apartment to guard Sephiroth against the paparazzi or any potential enemies. I'll send one or two people to Aerith's house to see how they are doing." He heard him huffing up stairs and a sound of a helicopter. "I'll call if I find anything or the basterd who spilled. Hey, I'm sorry about what's happened." Then the sounds went quiet as the phone cut off.

Cloud hung up the phone and then looked at Sephiroth, he was expressionless, but clearly in shock, "……How?"

"I don't know. Some 1st classes are coming to protect you against the hoards of paparazzi outside and potential enemies."

"Paparazzi? Already?" his voice was quiet.

"Yeah, Zack is going to find the person or persons who spilt the beans. He is heading over the TV station right now via helicopter."

Sephiroth let out a throaty, mocking laugh, "Zack hates helicopters." Cloud turned off the damning TV that showed the mad house outside the SOLDIER complex. Then, he held his lover in his arms. He gently rocked him and gave him light kisses on his head and rubbed his tummy.

"We'll make it through."

Sephiroth didn't know why, but he believed him. However, deep inside him, he wished he wasn't famous. He wished so many things that he regretted and he regretted thinking them in the first place.

A loud knock on the front door fallowed by, "General Sephiroth, Colonel Douglass reporting!"

"He is one of my 1st classes Cloud, let him and who ever is with him in."

Cloud grabbed his sword just in case and headed for the door, he unlocked the door and opened gently. Outside was three full uniform 1st classes. He fully opened the door and let them in. Sephiroth was just coming down the hall when they came in.

"Good to see you Sir." They all saluted, "How are you?" Finished Douglass.

"Drained. Shocked."

"So are the SOLDIERs. Tell me that the accusations is not true."

Sephiroth groaned wearily, "Sorry, it is true."

All three of the 1st classes groaned. The Colonel continued, "I don't know whether to say congratulations or feel pity." The other two nodded there heads in agreement.

"A little of both."

"Well, I know it isn't the time Sir, but when everything calms down, invite me to the baby shower."

Sephiroth actually laughed. He could tell his 1st classes anything and they, by unspoken rule and SOLDIER honor, never told on their superiors especially their General. He just didn't know what to say about being pregnant. However, they knew about his past in the lab, so they must have associated his ability to have babies to that--to the experiments.

"I didn't know how to tell my 1st classes. Sorry." Sephiroth hardly ever apologized for anything.

"I'd be reluctant too. So, who is the father?" Sephiroth's eyes shifted to Cloud and Douglass and the other two got the message, "Well, umm, time to relocate you two then. An emergency ride will take you two to Kalm until things settle here. President ShinRa is now being informed now about the situation and he will meet you in Kalm."

"Could you two raid the fridge? I have a feeling that I am going to have to eat soon." He said to the other 1st classes.

"Yessir." they said in unison and they grabbed a large duffle and filled it with whatever food was within reach.

* * *

"DO WHAT??"

"General Sephiroth is pregnant." The Turk said calmly again.

The President hung his jaw low. "How the fuck is that _possible_? Is this a fucking _joke_??"

"No sir. You have seen the photographs. The clear bump of a pregnancy. We are just now gathering enough information as to why, how, and the who. Also anything else that backs this statement up. Also, who blabbed on him. And have you seen the mob of the paparazzi at the SOLDIER complex? It is a fucking mad-house. Every 3rd and 2nd class is trying to hold them back. It is good for SOLDIER publicity, but old Wutai and anti-ShinRa rebel will use this opportunity of a weakened Sephiroth and distracted government to strike at every ShinRa building and SOLDIER complex. Possibly even to attempt harm to your beloved General. Maybe use it as propaganda." The analytical Turk explained.

"Alright-alright! Take his pregnant ass to Kalm. No one is to be near him without authorization. The possible father, the 1st classes, and any guards I send are the only one's at this time that are to be near him. If any paparazzi shows up and does not leave they are shot, same thing done to any citizen or hostile. Prepare my car for Kalm in the morning. I want to have a small chat with him."

"Yessir. You would be pleased to know that I knew you would want them to go to Kalm; they are one there way now."

"Excellent. Anything else?"

"The mob at the SOLDIER complex, what do you want done?"

"Inform the paparazzi that if they do not leave the complex they are to be shot or imprisoned. They are invading a restricted facility. Now leave me be!"

"Yessir."

_--End Chapter 14_

* * *

**What ya think? I hate the paparazzi too. Damn basterds.**


	15. Pain

**WARNING!! Alright people, you are going to need a fucking box of Kleenexs (or any type of tissue) for this chapter. You have been warned!!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Pain

Boom-Boom! Pause. Boom-Boom-Boom!

"Gah…What?"

"Mr. ShinRa sir. It's an emergency. There has been an accident."

Dun-Ba-Ba!

"We now return you the continuation of the 8 o'clock Midgar Nightly News."

"Welcome to the Midgar Nightly News. It is now 8:16 this Wednesday evening. Many of you have heard that the famous General Sephiroth is expecting a child that was broadcasted at the 7 o'clock edition. However, we bring you startling revelation--one that is tragic as well as shocking--"

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Hand me the clamp nurse…"

Beep… Beep… Beep….

"May Gaia rest these souls."

Beep…

"It's a shame Doctor."

Beep…

"Nurse check the--" Beep, "--aby's heartbeat and stats."

Beep…

"Normal Doctor."

Beep…

"Check the--" Beep, "--ar and fluid."

Beep…

"All is ready Doctor."

Beep…

A sloshing noise, "Here they go…"

Beep…

* * *

"Where is Sephiroth?" A frantic voice asked.

"Sorry, the President and first classes only."

"I am a fucking first class!" He showed him his badge to ShinRa's personal guard.

"Oh, shit, go a head. Room two-six-five on the fourth floor."

He ran through the lobby, overlooking a large blood stain on the grey carpet. The stain was fresh. He took the elevator to the fourth floor. Running as fast as he could.

"AHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SONS??" A bunch of commotion and voices.

"Please calm--"

"FUCK CALM! WHAT DID YOU DO--"

"You'll miscarry again!" His blood went cold as he headed towards the crowd near the end of the hallway. He made his way past the den of nurses.

"Sephiroth!"

He nearly fainted with the sight he saw. Sephiroth's face was red, his eyes were red from crying, and he looked half-dead with the hospital gown on. His head, shoulders and some areas of his legs were covered in gauze pads and bandages--the right foot was in a cast and the left hand was in a splint. His lips were badly chapped and his nose was grazed. He looked like he had come out of a war zone. Which was saying something.

His eyes--wild, "Zack! Please--help me find my sons! _They took my sons!_" He pointed an accusing finger to the doctor and nurses.

He went up to him in an attempt to calm him in a soothing voice, "Look we will find them, okay? You won't do them good if you are yelling and looking half-dead." He spotted a wheelchair. "Get in the wheelchair and I'll take you to them."

Sephiroth head shook, but he had some sense to do what he said. As he neared the wheel chair he collapsed. He crashed on his banged up knees and almost landed on his injured foot. He tilted the last second--avoiding the broken foot. His hands in his face and shaking like an earthquake and weeping a monsoon of tears. He wailed in a high pitched tone; one of a wounded animal. He lowered his body closer to the cold, tiled floor.

Zack looked at the doctor and nurses and silently told them to leave with a wave of his hand. They obliged--they can only heal the body, not the mind and soul. The doctor made a flicker motion of his hand that said 'I'll be outside if you need me.' With that, he shut the door.

Zack lowered himself and rubbed his hand across Sephiroth's back--a motion that was calm and soothing. Sephiroth continued to sob and make that reedy, wailing tone. Sephiroth wasn't the type to want comfort, but after what happened, he needed comfort. Minutes went by… 10... 23… 37... All the while, he made quiet, muttering grievances.

"They slipped so easily through me…"

"I barley felt them come out…"

"They were so small…"

"No bigger than my pinky finger…"

"I felt them die… I felt them die…"

Hearing Sephiroth talk about the babies dying was very hard to swallow. But how can you give comfort to someone who had just lost their children? It is easy to kill someone because you feel none of their pain, but to feel the pain of dying?--When something alive is inside you?

"Help me Zack… to… the bed." he softly said between gasps; a barely audible whisper. He was still shaking and quietly wailing.

Zack wrapped his arms around his upper torso to lift him up, took Sephiroth's left arm around his shoulder, and lifted him up enough for him to gain a footing and straighten his knees. Sephiroth agonizingly walked to the bed--lightly cupping his still swollen tummy.

One more left.

When Zack saw that, their was more to what he had heard when he had rushed here.

Miscarry.

His being swelled with despair.

He gently sat Sephiroth on the hospital bed and helped him get situated--careful of the broken foot and wrist. Sephiroth took hold of him and put a death lock on him. He held him like that for a long time and wept some more tears into Zack's uniform. More low wailing. Zack held him in return--running his hands across his back. He felt the tummy swell--Sephiroth was still pregnant.

Zack needed to find out more, "Seph, I'm going to go find out some things--"

"Please--"

The door creaked open. Ms. Gainsborough. She came in and shut the door.

"I came as soon as I could." She spoke softly through her panting, "Sephiroth… I'm sorry--"

"Don't say it!" He hissed, cutting her off. His eyes more green from the crying.

First stage: Denial.

"When ever you are ready." She placed a cool soothing hand on his shoulder, "Is there anything at all I can get for you?"

He looked at her pleadingly, "Only if you can bring my children back." It was his only silent wish.

She lowered her head, "I'm sorry."

Zack thought for a moment, "Seph, let me go do some snooping, okay? Ms. Gainsborough can lend her shoulder."

He chuckled almost hysterically, "You were always better at snooping." Almost in slow motion he dropped his arms, releasing him.

Sephiroth watched Zack leave almost like a part of him died.

Died.

Part of him did die. Three parts of him died.

One more left.

A thought, "Ms. Gainsborough, what happened to Cloud?"

* * *

"He was still conscience when he came here. He was screaming and yelling in pain--we gave him some nitrous oxide gas. When were taking him to the ER he miscarried the triplets in plain sight in the lobby--they were so small they came out all at once. He screamed in horror so we gave him some sleeping gas. It was unfortunate that three of his babies miscarried. The fourth is doing fine, thank Gaia."

Zack mournfully sighed, "Where did you place them?" Now he understood the large blood stain in the lobby.

"We placed them in a containment jar and put it in the biological freezer in the third basement. If… Sephiroth wants to see them, that can be arranged. They can't go into the lifestream until Sephiroth sends them there."

A depressing sigh, he wasn't going to be a godfather times four. "I'll tell him. By the way, did a Cloud Strife come with him? He as in the car."

"There was Sephiroth and three others. Those three died on the scene. They were SOLDIERs. I did some background checks; no Cloud Strifes."

He shook his head, "This is bad, I know for a fact that Cloud went with him to Kalm. Call some SOLDIERs to look for Cloud around the crash. It is a direct order from Zack Fair."

He looked at Zack skeptically, "You know the odds of anyone surviving a 90 mile per-hour crash and living three hours after without medical? Even longer to be found?"

He pierced his lips, "I know the odds! Just do it!"

_

* * *

_

Awake!

A throaty growl. Sharp, dirty, and bloody teeth pierced the dark. Snapping at the voice.

_Awake I say!_

Eyes shuttered open. Dark piercing blue. Another throaty growl. This time, blood coughed up. Then, a growl to throw out the pain. A clawed, dirty hand tried to touch the earth only to halt from the broken bone.

_You are not alone._

A sound. Another growl to deter the intruder. Blood spewed from the dirty lips.

_Calm thy self._

He saw threads of green wrapping themselves around his broken body. 5 broken vertebrae, 6 broken ribs, a skull cracked in 3 different places, a twisted foot, both legs broken, both arms broken, both wrists were twisted, and his hip was fractured. Not only were his bones broken but 46 percent of his muscles were torn, and his internal organs were struggling to keep functioning.

_The pain will end._

"UuuuaaaaaaaaAARRRRRG!"

He desperately tried to snap at the light; thinking it a predator. The green threads were stitching the being back together. Painful series of pops and cracks.

The being laid there. Assessing what had occurred. The wind turned towards him. A scent in the wind made his blood boil. The being made a high pitched reedy sound--the scent mentally invigorated him--it made him feel sexually charged. His instincts knew what that scent was and with whom it belonged to. Then, their were other smells; blood and smoke. His instincts shouted to him, "Mate in danger!!" His body screamed alive! He was no longer sexually charged, he was protectively charged.

A healing wind of renewed energy invigorated his body as he clumsily turned over; slipping from the drying blood on the ground and headed in the direction of the smells.

_--End Chapter 15_

* * *

**I told you! Where is your tissues now?? Now use your snotty hands and write me a review!**


	16. Lost Hope

**I have some surprises in this chapter and some good stuff. oh, i'm starting college so i'll try to update when i can. busy bee!!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Lost Hope

The scent. Mate. Blood. Smoke. Danger.

Humans.

Lights. Red, blue, and white. Blink--blink. Off. On.

Metal bent and broken.

He noted everything he saw at the crash site. He knew his mate had been there, but his mate was no longer there. He could barely smell his mate beyond the site. He needed more information.

Take human. Make talk. Threaten. Find mate.

Which human?

He stalked around beyond there field of vision. He spotted an easy target. An easier one than the rest of the hardy human males. Choose one that was not yet fully formed. Not yet fully enhanced.

Quietly he waited for that opportune moment.

Something caught their attention, but not him. They turned.

Pounce!

Grab. Gag. Flip back into the dark. The victim in hand. A clawed hand dug into the victim's back to keep him from fighting--he was paralyzed.

He ran into the woods before the enhanced humans discovered there missing companion. When they were clear enough away, he pinned the weaker human into the ground. Making a loud THUMP!

Fear. Heart racing.

The weaker human had the right to be afraid if he wanted to live. The human was fighting, but he would quickly silence that. Cloud lightly growled and pressed his teeth against the weaker human's neck. The human stopped.

After moments, "My mate. Where?" He growled out.

"I don't--"

He let out a roar, "You know! There!" He pointed. "My mate! No longer there! Where my mate!?" He growled and hissed.

The human panicked, but he was beginning to understand, "Sephiroth? Your mate is Sephiroth?"

The name softened him--he lightly purred, "Seephiiiroaaath… ummm… Moon-Hair… Cat-Eyes… Where?"

The human winced, "Midgar Hospital. That way." He pointed south-west.

"You come. You show me. You lie, I eat you alive."

The human reluctantly nodded. Cloud heaved him on top of his back, and ran like the wind in the given direction.

"_I come my mate. I come."_

* * *

Darkness. Endless darkness.

A sudden warmth heated from his stomach. She wanted to heal him--to comfort him. How odd that an unborn wants to comfort the mother in darkness. Not only did three of his children die inside of him, but his mate was missing. Deep inside him he knew that he was alive, but then again, it could just be useless hope. Just like he hoped that all of what was happening was a dream--a nightmare--and he would wake up and all four of his children would be inside him and Cloud would be beside him in bed.

He wanted to be alone in his self-pity and despair. He was bred for pain--to inflict and feel. No matter how many battles he won, how many souls he sent to the life stream--he could not have been prepared for the sorrow the past several hours has caused him. It was suffocating.

He couldn't give up on the only life he could have--the only one that he could save.

He cooed inwardly to the unborn child.

"_Mommy is alright child. Mommy is alright. You are still not alone."_

He felt despair again.

"_I know your pain. We will get through it together. Just you and me. I love you."_

He felt warmth.

"_Yes. Think of good, wonderful things. Like…" _He eyed the flowers that Aerith brought him, _"flowers. Flowers are wonderful." _Then, he remembered the Wreath of Flowers Cloud made for him, how much he smiled at it. He softly cried, _"Flowers mean so many things… so many wonderful things."_

His fingers shakily took the vase, pulled out the flowers, dumped the vase on the floor--not caring about the watery mess, and made his own Wreath. He remembered how Cloud made his own. He sobbed hysterically as he fingers moved the flowers into place. Each time, it brought back a memory--a memory that was vital and precious--the kisses, the touches, and the love making--those moments when their souls touched.

The door opened.

He didn't bother to see who it was. He didn't care who saw him sobbing anymore or making a Wreath of Flowers.

"Hey, Seph…" It was soft and full of worry. Zack.

Sephiroth didn't say anything.

Zack came up to him and put a warm hand on his shoulder, then offered the almost empty box of Kleenexes. Sephiroth elbowed it away. Zack placed them back on the nightstand.

"Seph, I know that you are in a dark place, but you have to… ya know…"

He sorrowfully moaned, "I can't look at them. I don't have the strength to."

"I know that you are not merciful--"

"It has _nothing_ to do with _mercy_!" He hissed. "You have _no_ _idea_ what it is like!"

He lowered his face, that was something that he defiantly didn't understand. He couldn't even comprehend what Sephiroth was going through. He took a deep breath, "I don't; I'll give you that. But do you really want your… children to stay in the hospital freezer--in a jar?" Sephiroth stopped and shook violently, but he still didn't give eye contact. Maybe that visual was too much. "Or in the lifestream?"

Sephiroth's voice hitched; he couldn't speak. His mind panicked. He couldn't decide. He tried to think of what was best.

"_It's not what I want any more for them… Someone… someone is bound to take them… in the future yes… someone like… that man… It's because of me and my blood…"_ He looked at the ceiling, _"Gaia… would you take care of them? I know I am not accepted by you… but… my… my children… will you take them? They have done nothing wrong. They are innocent aren't they?"_

He didn't get an immediate answer and he knew the Planet wouldn't talk to him of all things.

He took a shaky breath, "I want them in the lifestream, but not here… someplace peaceful."

Breathing heavily in relief, Zack knew the perfect place. "Can you give me until tomorrow to make the arrangements?"

Sephiroth finally looked at him, "Yes, but… can I… can I…"

"I'll go get them." He understood what he was asking. He went to leave but Sephiroth stopped him.

"Hey… what about……Cloud…." It was hard to say his name because he was without hope.

Trying to put it delicately, "We…. haven't found him yet… he isn't around the crash site."

"He's dead then…" he spat.

"Seph, don't lose hope! Spiky is a tough one! I'm sure he is waiting to be found!"

For a moment he didn't say anything, "Bring me my children and some food. We are hungry."

Zack placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "Don't lose hope."

Sephiroth continued on with the Wreath.

* * *

The scent was becoming more potent, and so much stronger. It radiated from the white, human-made building. The human boy hasn't been lying to me. Good for him. He flipped the boy over on a lower building before the taller one. He eyed him through the fearful ones.

"You leave." He ordered to the shaken boy.

The boy wasted no time. He scattered away.

The wolfish Cloud pounded on the adjacent wall and climbed up the wall--leaving little punctures as he climbed upward. Each pounce brought himself closer to the source of his mate. It became more maddening to his instinctual senses.

The last window.

He sniffed. The air heightened his core temperature. The source was inside the window. He lifted his head to peek inside. He purred--there was his mate--peacefully sleeping. His hand lay delicately around his stomach.

"_My pups…"_ He inwardly purred at having so many at one time.

He tried to go inside, but an invisible barrier stopped him.

"_Stupid human contraptions."_ He growled. He hated that he had to wake up his sleeping mate, but if it was to get them closer…

He took a large paw and banged it against the barrier. That got his mate's attention. His head shot up from sleep and eyed him.

"Seeephiiiroooath…" He purred.

His mate jumped from where he was and came toward him. His face beamed. He opened the barrier to let him in.

Sephiroth was more than overjoyed to see Cloud--even though it was the wolfish side. The wolfish Cloud came in as soon as the window opened enough to let him in. Sephiroth went to his knees and petted him. He sprayed human kisses all over his face.

Cloud licked his face and playfully bit the mark on his neck. He was all too willing to immerse himself in what made his mate--the subtly of his scent and the aura. He then, pawed and licked his swollen tummy through the hospital gown. He saw Sephiroth's face turn into deep sadness, and he began to weep. Cloud inspected the area and life signs more thoroughly.

One.

One pup.

Cloud wailed--a high pitched reedy tone.

Three of his pups had died.

He shared his mate's sadness. He licked the tears away. Then, he licked the tummy area around the unborn pup. He gave it strength. He gave it energy to keep going. He didn't want to lose one more of his pups.

Sephiroth sighed deeply. He felt the transfer of energy from Cloud to the baby. He felt better. He didn't feel so drained. In a way, he felt like he had failed as a mother. He had failed to keep them safe. He had failed to keep them alive. He had failed to give them strength and energy. He had failed to the meaning of 'mother.' He wasn't worthy of bearing the title. Then again, he would add one more to the list of failures—he had failed to keep the last one alive. It nearly sickened him that he had accomplished so little of the title. What was he to do?

The door slammed open.

Cloud jumped on the bed to face the intruder. He smelled. He remembered that scent. It was a friend of his pack—an Omega.

"What the hell??"

His mate got up to face him. "Zack, it's alright. It's Cloud."

Zack blinked rapidly and shook his head, "HUH??"

"It is Cloud. He… he has… umm… special abilities. Trust me, it's him." Sephiroth tried to explain to his stunned friend. Cloud kept his senses toward the Omega--he was a little unsure about him, even though his mate had no concern.

Zack's eyes went even wider, "Ummm… you sure you are not going crazy?"

Sephiroth came to Cloud's side, "Cloud, can you turn back? Into a human?"

Cloud looked at him and cocked his head. He tried to remember. He searched beyond his instincts into his core memories. He saw himself like them--human. He pushed that idea forward into his body—commanding that to happen--fingers, toes, long and lean frame, milky skin--down to the last bits of detail. After a deep, _humanly _breath, he recalled bits and pieces of his human-self--hat his voice sounded like, how to walk, and his physical abilities. All formations had taken place in a matter of minutes.

He opened his eyes and looked at his hands, then his torso, and his feet. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything moved the way it needs to move. He looked to his mate, then to the Omega.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Yes Cloud." He mate said.

"I am Cloud." He said, very pleased at himself. He placed his feet on the tiled floor, gaining his bearings before becoming fully upright.

The Omega took a breath, "Well, good to have you back Cloudy-boy!! Everyone thought you were dead from the crash."

Cloud looked at him, "Three of my pups are dead. That isn't a good thing. I would have gladly died for them to live."

That struck an all-to familiar cord in Sephiroth. He to, would have given his one life for the lives of his three triplets.

Zack bowed his head in sorrow, "Yeah… you are right about that."

Cloud then looked at his mate, "Have they gone to the lifestream?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I want them to go where it is peaceful. Not here."

Cloud's chest rumbled, he was considering what his mate said. "Peace is hard to find. You talk of where their spirits can be free and roam?"

His face saddened, "Yeah."

"I am content then. It has to be soon. Let me see them."

The Omega spoke up, "Hey, I got them. It was at Sephiroth's request to see them. I'll bring them in now."

Cloud looked at him, "You Omegas' were always good with pups." He lightly smiled.

"Huh?" Zack was very confused.

"You are an Omega of the pack."

"Oooookay… I'll be… right back."

* * *

"Mother…"

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"I… I wanted to talk to you… about Sephiroth."

"_His children?"_

"Yes. They can't go into the lifestream without his guidance; they are too young, and… being what he is…"

Her mother smiled, _"I'll ask the Planet and plead to take them."_

"Thank you mother. I feel… I feel so bad for what has happened to him. No mother wants that to happen to them. I cannot even imagine what he is going through."

Her mother nodded, _"It is a terrible thing…"_

"Mother, what about Cloud? Did he survive?"

"_He is with Sephiroth right now."_

"Mother… what… what exactly is Cloud?"

After a few moments, _"Go to the Temple of the Ancients. It explains it better than I. I'll guide you there."_

"What about--"

"_No. Only an Ancient should know about it."_

"They will worry."

"_Tell them you are visiting a Grandmother in Mideel."_

After a moment of her own, "Mother, you would never tell me about the Temple--why now?"

Too late; her mother had disconnected their line. Her mother had never disconnected their line before. Too bad she didn't know that it wasn't her mother that disconnected it.

_--End Chapter 16_

* * *

**so? what ya think? Reviews please!! oh, in addition to this chapter, i have made an deviantART account! On it i have submitted a picture of mpregSephiroth--along with other fine pictures realating to FF7. check it out!! (linking is the worst on this site, so you guys are going to fill in the gaps, if you can't go there, go to my homepage here fanfiction and there is a link to my deviantART account there.)**

**LINK TO MY SITE: original-botticella.deviantart**


	17. Contents

Chapter 17: Contents

He felt one, he felt whole. Yet, his being felt utterly dissipated; he had all the right in the world to be. He cradled the jar in his arms. The jar itself meant nothing; it was what was inside it that was important.

It was like a twisted sort of Christmas present; except there was no wrapping to hide the contents. There was no joy when it was opened. There was no bright, child-like glee. There was no stark surprise to the contents inside. All in all, it was dark and lifeless.

The contents should not be helplessly floating in a jar; they should be joyously swimming inside him—playing, growing, and learning!

No one had the right to see what the jar held inside! No one had the right to see lifelessness! No one had the right to hold a glass containment jar with three miscarried children!

He felt disgusted and weak that he could not hold them inside. To see them put in a jar that held them more protectively than he could. That felt low.

No heartbeat, no stark movements, and no warmth.

He wailed.

"I _can't_ do this anymore! Get them _out_ of my sight!"

He shoved the jar in Zack's direction. Zack nearly toppled himself to stop the jar from hitting the tiled floor.

He didn't know what went through Sephiroth's head then, but clearly, he was emotionally unstable. He was not yet ready to except the stark truth. Maybe, he feels disgusted at himself to let them die. Maybe he feels like karma caught up to him, and instead of a gradual repent, it was all at once of the ultimate cleansing. What a bad way to put it.

He held the jar protectively, and made the motion to leave him be.

Cloud was also grim. He was downcast and utterly miserable, like he put himself in a deep, black hole of misery. His eyes became pools of water like the color they are.

He closed the door. He sighed deeply.

"He didn't take it well?" It was the doctor he had talked to earlier.

"I don't think he will ever get over what has happened in the past twenty-four hours."

"No mother will ever fully recover; it stays with them."

He sighed again, "I can see why. I'll go put them back in the freezer."

"One more thing, I'm not sure that your subordinates told you, but we have a large paparazzi crowd at every entrance of the hospital. They don't have a heart for his pain."

"Paparazzi never really do when it comes to celebrities and big stories. I'll set up some extra guards and get in touch with ShinRa about it."

"You have one less thing to do; I have already informed ShinRa myself. He is giving his guard and SOLDIERs the OK that if the crowd does not disperse, they will be shot or imprisoned."

"Thanks."

* * *

"We are coming to you live from Midgar Hospital were it is quite the scene to be had. Some five hours ago there was an announcement from ShinRa to the paparazzi and media that they will be shot or imprisoned if the ensuing crowd that once littered the outside of the Hospital did not disperse. Since then, only a few reporters are allowed around the perimeters until further notice. ShinRa's personal guard and SOLDIERs are stationed around the Hospital making it an impenetrable barrier into the inside. However, small crowds of people have been coming and dropping flowers at the gates. All teary-eyed and blowing into their tissues. Let's go look at some of the note cards that came with the flowers."

"This one seems to have come from a child. It says, 'Mr. Sephiroth, I am sorry that you lost the babys. My mommy lost her baby to. He was sad for a long long time. I was very sad to. I was going to have a baby sister.'"

* * *

"Umm, Sir, Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, geez, it can't believe this, but umm… what do you want us to do about the flowers?"

"Huh? What flowers?"

"Well, Sir, small groups of people have been coming and dropping off flowers at the Hospital gates. They are condolence and sympathy flowers for General Sephiroth."

"Oh… well, how many flowers are there?"

"We guess about several hundred Sir."

"Several hundred?? How long has it been going on?"

"Within the past two hours Sir."

"Damn… Well, are they blocking anything?"

"Not at this time Sir."

"Leave them there then. I'll tell Sephiroth about them."

"Oh, hey, Sir, the guys and I, tell General Sephiroth that he has our sympathy and that we hope for the better."

"I'll tell him."

* * *

"Who is that singing?" Asked a 1st Class.

"I don't know—sounds like it's coming from the crowd." Replied his buddy.

They listened, "…fight to escape? Sweet mercies you only have one—left in your Womb, but you have not won…"

"What in the world are they talking about?" Asked his buddy.

"Hell if I know, but I have a feeling we'll find out if we listen."

The singing continued, "…Be kind though new-Mother—and tell us: Who is the Father?"

A brief pause, "O child-Sephiroth—"

"Shit! They are talking about the General!"

"Shut up!"

"…not to hold, but to judge your worth.

"He is not your father as we like to call,

"No, he is nothing like that at all.

"A name to forsake was Hojo,

"Never letting up as you screamed, "No!"

"Poked, prodded, as you scream with life,

"But you are to live in strife.

"You grow not from love,

"But under the glove.

"Mako is your best friend

"But mako cannot defend.

"Were you afraid from that man?

"Did you wonder if he ever gave a damn?

"Your heart turns cold

"As you grow old.

"You only had two women,

"Lucrecia and Iflana then.

"One was your birth mother,

"And a Cetra was the other.

"O Adolescent-Sephiroth

"Your adolescence was begun

"As you were raped by your own was harshly sung.

"Hojo praised your for your reason

"Under such harsh bodily treason.

"You are told to fight

"Not to do what is right.

"You train in harsh yoke,

"As you begin to choke.

"A sword named Masasume is in hand

"As you are sent to Wutai, another land.

"What happened in those Wutainese mountains?

"Angeal showed you love was a pure fountain!

"Praise be that he died

"Before you went war-high mad!

"You hate, you send fear

"It is all very clear.

"Those you send unforgivingly to the Lifestream

"Is nothing more than a dream.

"You feel alive,

"As scores of bodies cease to survive.

"Did you have love in your eyes?

"Did you blow sweet kisses of Masasume to wailing cries?

"All in all,

"You were rather dull."

"O Mother-Sephiroth

"You spread your wings so high,

"You've raised Masasume to the sky.

"In your crowning glory

"You never thought but to destroy.

"Then, children came to be in your Womb,

"How thoughtful that innocence could bloom.

"Never thinking how much you could calm

"With a remedy that could balm.

"No minds could hold how you could smile

"And cherish those unborns all the while.

"Alas, you had four,

"But death bashed on your Womb's door.

"Death opened your legs

"Prizing open as they hysterically begs.

"Death raped you to get three

"As you bled like sweet potpourri.

"Did you cry to stop Death's rape?

"Did you fight to escape?

"Sweet mercies you only have one

"Left in your Womb, but you have not won.

"The pain of motherhood

"Is coming as it should.

"Be kind though new-Mother

"And tell us: Who is the Father?"

And the song went on repeat.

"We need to find out who is singing that. It's very disturbing." Said the 1st class.

"A song with rape is never anything less than disturbing." Replied his buddy.

"They might know how told on Sephiroth. They are singing things that no one outside of ShinRa and SOLDIER knows. Hell, some of it I have never heard of!"

"I'll get right on it. I'll take two SOLDIERs with me in search of this person."

_--End Chapter 17_

* * *

**review please!! what did ya think about he poem? made it myself!**

**if ya have time check out my deviantART account, i have pics there that pretain to Love of the Beast.**

**original-botticella.deviantart.(com)**


	18. To Set Sail

**Here is the home stretch people!! WOOOTT!! I went back and fixed some grammical errors.**

* * *

Chapter 18: To Set Sail

_((While other beasts, heads bent, stared at wild earth,_

_The new creation gazed into blue sky;_

_Then carless things took shape, change fallowed change_

_And with it unknown species of mankind.)) (1)_

Kisses, sweet kisses.

"Seph… my love," he began softly in his ear, "It is about them now."

He breathed in heavily, "I know… it was… it was so hard to see them like that… I have taken life before… except… but…"

"Shh…" he tightened the hold that he had on his mate, "Life is so hard, but we can get through it together. Let's not waste the_ life_ that we have left for _us_."

_((Now grain was planted and the plough pierced earth;_

_The driven ox whimpered beneath the yoke.)) (2)_

"Zack, Cloud and I are going to send the children now." He drearily told his Second-In-Command.

He nodded in understanding, "Where are you two going?"

His eyes turned to something very distant beyond all vision, "Some place where there can be peace and we can begin to heal. Someplace where I can have our child without the world's discomforts banging on our door."

"…You don't even know where to start…" he realized.

"I don't want to say so aloud… Walls have unplugged ears." He commented.

"Agreed. Not even a hint?"

"… I'll call." It was a half-false promise, but Zack didn't notice.

He smiled, "Remember, I'm the godfather!"

Smiles can be contagious, "I will never forget that Zack."

"Oh, hey, will ya be back though?" He was hopeful that he would meet him again.

He took a moment to answer, "In another form perhaps."

He sloped his shoulders, "I don't like the uncertainty."

"Do you trust me as your _friend_?"

"Always." He nodded in confirmation.

Sephiroth smiled, "You'll recognize me in my new form if I come back."

"IF is a big word. You won't even let me take you out of the city? You know the paparazzi are everywhere."

Sephiroth lightly chuckled, "I didn't make it to General for nothing."

"… True."

"I'll miss you though." Now that was a full honest statement.

"Ugh… don't get all sentiment! We'll see each other! I have faith in ya!"

"I'll see you then."

_((Ignorant of contrary winds, men sailed the seas:_

_The mountain oak, the pine were felled and stripped,_

_Their long beams swaying above unchartered Ocean.)) (3)_

"Where has the Great Sephiroth gone!!" they all screamed with dismay. All Great Giddies of Culture were on their feet to surrender themselves to the Great Gods of Gossip to be sold like prostitutes.

No one heard their pleading screams—listless air blowing in listless ears.

No one from SOLDIER spoke of where he had gone—and who would?—they didn't know themselves! SOLDIER honor is a powerful silencing tool. Along with arrogance.

ShinRa poured on the airwaves for his return. Who better to run his army? Him? The Wutainese are laughing in their comfortable family room!

The Wutainese warriors shout, "You should have treated him better!"

And, "Look what that fat-man ate from him! Just like that from a silver platter!"

Oddly, the Wutainese actually felt pity for the Great General despite how the Wutai War went and the treaties. The General was taking orders from someone above himself.

"The Sparrow has soared from the clutches of the Eagle!" The Wutainese children sang like a mantra, and sing they did!

The Wutainese actually thought the General a grand warrior in their culture. He would have been welcomed there. Warriors were of value and were sought for their wisdom. They have a saying, "Those that are valor in battle, treat prisoners with respect, and honor the fallen of both comrade and enemy—are indeed worthy of a noble life, children, and parenthood. There swords are forever sharpened!"

But—that was the first place ShinRa looked.

_((Awake discordant harmonies that move _

_The entire world. Therefore when fires_

_Of newly wakened sun turned toward the earth_

_Where waters still receded from her sides,_

_All living things in multitudes of being_

_Became her progeny once more.)) (4)_

She looked around the ancient temple, alive and weary. Her Cetra senses telling her where to look and where to go. It was archaic but precise.

She came to a door. It was tall as a building in Midgar but nearly twice as wide. She touched the engraving in the lower middle. It glowed harshly before it lifted itself by unseen hinges. Light was the first reaction to what laid beyond the gate. Shapes and outlines appeared. The room—no—coliseum—was enormous. Thousands of Cetra could have been in meeting here at one point in time. In the middle—floating somewhat—was a platform, and above that was a giant ball that surely must have been twice her height in diameter. A small, cobblestone, narrow bridge led to it. She treaded cautiously to the platform.

One foot on the platform and a sea of voices engulfed her. She silenced them quickly enough.

The apparition of her mother appeared a few feet from her.

"Mother." She greeted bitterly.

"Don't be angry at me or the Cetra. Look into the sphere."

And look she did.

A child. Small and helpless. It was Cloud for sure—the blonde spiky hair was evidence enough. He was playing by himself in a mountainous area. The long cliff did not frighten him nor the amount of monsters the mountains held. Cloud seemed content and unafraid. He kicked the ball and chased after it. The scene of kicking and chasing continued until he laid eyes on the reactor. Curiosity sparked in the young boy. He dropped the ball and headed inside.

What he saw didn't shock him, but he was curious about the monsters inside; locked up in their tanks. He had never seen such creatures that looked almost human—like himself.

_Come._

His head shocked up at the voice. "Who is there?"

Again: _Come._

"Who is this?" The child felt a pull. "Stop pulling me! Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

_So many questions youngling. You can play with my son. He would like you._

"Who is your son?"

_Sephiroth._

"I don't know a 'Sephiroth'." He innocently replied.

_He is very far away, but I can have him come here if you come to me._

"I…" he was unsure, but sadness began to creep into his heart.

_He would love you if you'd meet him._

"I can't leave my momma." That was his only reason for staying.

_You can always come back to see her. You know she is sending you away._

"Well, yeah… but…" His world began to crumble.

_No one loves you here…_

Cloud sobbed a little. He was trying to forget his loneliness. His time in the mountains was the escape he needed every day to escape his loneliness.

_You see? They cause you all that pain because they don't love you. They pick on you, call you names, and they beat you. They are unjustified by doing so youngling. You have no future here._

"… It hurts." He cracked out.

_My son will love you. I will love you._

"Promise?" The promise of finally having someone there to be his friend was satisfying for the young boy. He grew up alone, but he didn't want to be alone.

_Of course. You will be a new son of mine._

He felt the tug again, but this time, he fallowed it. He went up a flight of stairs until he was opened up into a small room with someone inside a long tube. The creature was an icy blue color with silvery hair; he could plainly see that it was a woman by the breasts, but at the same time, he wasn't thoroughly convinced that 'she' was all 'she.'

_Come closer youngling. I cannot yet see you. Let me see the face of my new son._

He was only a few inches apart from the tube that held the source of the voice. He could read very well, the helmet thing above 'her' head said 'JENOVA.'

The next moment happened so fast that he was completely caught off guard. Glass shattered as long tentacle things went into his body—stopping all of his movement. He was so shocked he couldn't shout for help. He felt them wiggle inside his body; touching his insides; then, there was nothing. He was lifted off of his feet and was brought within 'her' arms. 'She' held onto him, he tried to escape, but his limbs failed him.

_Shh youngling… you'll meet my son soon._

"It…..hurts…" he cracked out, still in slight shock.

_The pain will stop. Go to sleep youngling, I will wake you when my son comes._

The boy stopped struggling and welcomed 'her' arms. He rested his head on 'her' breast and wrapped his arms lovingly around 'her' waist. He was afraid of what was happening—how odd that he was being comforted and sought comfort from the creator of his pain? He heard a faint 'thump-thump' and relished closer to hear it's soothing rhythm. Sleep overcame his eyes as he drifted off to no-where.

When he was fully asleep, the tentacles worked on him; some of the tentacles pumped unceasingly into him as some pumped unceasingly out. The circle went on and on. His entire body had to be redeveloped. It had to be up to 'her' standards.

The image faded.

"C-Cloud he's—he's!"

"He is an infected from Jenova; correct." Her mother said matter-of-factly. "We do not know why she chose Cloud; maybe because he was the only life form that he has had contact with for several years, or maybe she did think Sephiroth would fancy him—who knows. Jenova gave him an enormous amount of her power to where he would be higher to that of Sephiroth. Hojo was very interested in Cloud and his connection with Jenova when he made one of his visits. Hojo didn't realize that Jenova wouldn't let Cloud go so easily to be tested on; now you know why Hojo doesn't have a right leg. He fabricated a metal one after that incident. Cloud stayed connected to her for several years until Gaia had the strength to rip Cloud from Jenova. Gaia is still trying to recover from that battle."

"Was Gaia able to help heal Cloud?" She was painfully hopeful that Gaia did.

"He is still infected," Aerith's heart sank, "but we gave him our power as well to temper with what Jenova did to him. Within his core lies Jenova and all that power, but we locked it away so that it would be very difficult for it to arise. Gaia still has deep scars from it. I doubt Gaia will properly heal. Cloud pays the most for it; he will never be completely whole. The infection was and still is too deep."

Her mother continued, "In a way, Cloud is the true 'Son of Jenova'—somewhat more-so than Sephiroth. The infection is more deep and potent in Cloud. Cloud was actually fed and transformed from Jenova for years compared to Sephiroth's fetus injections. Cloud has more credit to Jenova than Sephiroth."

"He looks nothing like Jenova!" she wailed, nearly going hysterical, "Didn't Hojo name him a 'failed experiment'?"

"To him he was; but, looks can be deceiving. Remember, Hojo never got a sample from Cloud when he was connected. If he did, he would have seen Sephiroth as inferior to him. Sephiroth would have been the 'failed experiment.'"

Aerith tried to process all the information that her mother was telling her; she took a deep breath, "Cloud originally was to destroy Sephiroth before he met Jenova. She knew that Sephiroth was going to eventually come to her." That is what her mother told her in the beginning.

"That too, is correct. That is what Gaia and we Cetra hoped because of what we implanted inside him and also locked up. We hoped that enough of our power to battle against planetary intruders would have him destroy Sephiroth, and ultimately… Jenova."

"That didn't happen. So what now? Won't he still want to have that connection to have a 'Reunion' with Jenova?"

"Everyone is puzzled on what to do. One thing is certain: Sephiroth, Cloud and their child must never know about Jenova. A 'Reunion' must be avoided at all costs. For them to know their lineage will drive them to insanity and awaken their need to destroy. Just like what Jenova is designed to do: infect, destroy, and move on."

"Not Cloud… you locked that up inside him."

"… We are not so certain about anything with him right now. Or the child. Or Sephiroth."

"What is to become of the three miscarried children?" she solemnly sighed.

It was Iflana's turn to deeply sigh, "We are still debating on whether to accept them or exclude them."

"They are _only_ children. What are they to know?" She soberly said. Surprising her mother and the ancient Cetra spirits.

_((They looked again and saw them as in bed,_

_Their bodies joined as in a last embrace,_

_And yet, a moment after this, two serpents_

_Were seen that vanished deep in the green forest_

_Who neither feared nor fought with anyone,_

_Calm dragons that had cherished what they were.)) (5)_

The wind was ice that blew harshly to the air outside. No one thought to look beyond the cold. The small, icy town where Icicle Inn was located all they had for people. A small wintery cottage on the outskirts was their home. The Ceallach's. It was only them two… about to have three. The town knew of the mother's expectancy; they had dropped off gifts for the new born and mother-to-be; never bothering to look at the world news to make a connection. They had said that the world can be a troublesome thing. They all wished the two well on parenthood.

They had spent months with each other after arriving; cherishing each other; preparing for the unknowns of parenthood.

The town doctor asked if she could be of assistance; they smiled and said a polite 'no thank-you.' She gave them her home phone incases of an emergency. They thanked her and she went on her way.

The due date was very near and both mother and father were excited. They held each other to stay out the cold. Thick sheets and a small room fire helped too. Everything was on stand-by.

"Love… I need you." Said the mother, grabbing lightly to the father's cupped sack.

He sharply inhaled, "You are so close though…"

"Just a little thryst… Let me feel you. Stretch me some…" The mother kissed the father seductively and licked around his lips.

The father's brain lit on fire, he cupped his wife's small breasts and tenderly pinched the rosy nipples.

"Ahh_hh_…" the wife was eager to let him know just how much he was needed.

"I'll be very gentle."

"Just a little thryst…"

He gently stimulated his mate in all of the most sensitive areas that he had marked out during previous love-making. He prepared his mate for a smooth, easy penetration and made _sure_ that they were on the cusp of release before he entered. He held back for his mate's sake and the unborn.

"Ahhh…. _Ahhhhh!_ Oh…" and release.

He kissed and caressed his mate's now rosy cheeks; easily pulling out between the other cheeks.

"Better?"

"Very much… thank you love…"

Then, a thought during their love-making popped into his head, "Love, you didn't feel as tight as you normally would…"

"Well, I am nearing the end of my term."

"True… you don't feel any harder contractions?"

"Only the ones I have been feeling the past few days. Small, spread out contractions."

"Anything hard?"

"No… not really. I'm tired, let's go to sleep."

That morning was one of those beautiful snow filled mornings; the way the sun rose was especially beautiful. Every type of color could be seen and identified. It even made the snow sparkle in a sea of color. It was like watching little diamonds come to life.

Sephiroth rocked in the rocking chair one of the villagers gave him as he saw the sunrise. He felt calm and content sitting in the nursery watching the new day come. The nursery wasn't extravagant, just enough to house the baby and it's accessories and necessities—powder, diapers, wipes, cloths, booties, caps and anything else the mind could come up with.

He and Cloud would make breakfast soon, just as soon as he would wake up. He turned his head to face the bedroom door; he saw Cloud stirring across the hall. He didn't feel like getting up; that was the worst part; his bones ached from the added weight.

He felt a twisted knotting sensation in his womb. _Not_ like the earlier contractions.

"She is coming soon…" he whispered. Then, he felt a loss of energy.

"What?" Cloud had already entered the room.

"Help me to the tub please…" His body began to ache…

He had a startled look, "Is it?"

"Close. I haven't broken yet."

Cloud was in a frenzy, he rushed into the tub room and warmed the water, making sure that it was to the ideal warmth before going back to get Sephiroth. He felt another knotting contraction.

He shivered, groaning, "Ohhhh…" That was painful.

"How far are the contractions?"

"That was only my second one… They are harder than my earlier ones… The first one was twenty minutes ago…"

11 grueling hours later…

"AHHH!! Ooooooh…."

"C'mon love! You're crowning!"

He felt the baby's head nearing the end… stretching him beyond possible…

"OH SWEET _GAIA_ IT HURTS!" He held up his legs, deeply breathed in… 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9… and the large exhale.

The pubic bone was beginning to dislodge enough to…

"Small pushes… c'mon, push-push-push!"

Small breath… 1-2-3- "AGAAAAHHHH!"

The whole head came out… "One more!"

He could_ feel_ the baby!

"AGH!" 1-2-3… The rest of the body fallowed suit… "Oooo_oohhh_."

Cloud caught the rest of the baby and placed the child in Sephiroth's welcoming naked arms.

"WAAAA! WA-Waaa!!" the child wailed reedily.

Sephiroth was filled with love. No other words could describe it… it was love. The arms fumbled around, the legs kicked about, and the face scrunched up in a yell that was life itself. No other battle cry could sound so victorious! Not even his foreknown battle cry could match such ferocity!

A patch of blond fuzz was on her head, big round eyes (he already knew the color they would become), a tiny nose, and a pout mouth… Oh!—so beautiful!

Sephiroth immediately began to wipe her down and clean her up as best he could. She was so leggy! So active to fight about! She was going to have her father's looks, but her mother's temper!

"_My little warrior…"_

Cloud clamped down the cord and separated it from the baby, then, he placed the birthing tray below Sephiorth, and he lightly tugged on the cord to pull out the placenta and any other afterbirth. A few minutes later, he was cleaning up his mate and sitting right next to him and his child.

"Sweet Gaia she is beautiful!" He gasped out.

Sephiroth smiled, "… I did it… she's here with us."

Cloud beamed and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on his child's cheek, then, a passionate one on his mate's lips.

"I love you Sephiroth…" He looked at him directly in his eyes with the most softest look he could muster.

"I love you Cloud…" he said romantically.

Sephiroth lightly smiled, "Our child's first feeding is supper…" He adjusted himself, and gave his nipple to the child.

She latched on and suckled perfectly. He gently rocked himself. His breast eager to give milk.

"I'll fix you something to eat." Cloud offered; knowing how hungry his mate might be after the long hours of labor.

"Wait until she is done first. I'll gladly starve for her."

Cloud looked at the child and inwardly agreed; seeing the child's first 'meal' was more important.

Minutes went by as they were romanced by her first suckle. She wasn't going to stop! Then, she dislached from the nipple and Sephiroth lifted her enough to burp her. After a few taps, she made a 'hiccup' sound, signaling the end of her burp.

"What should be her first outfit?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think that any of them would do her justice."

He smiled, "It is winter."

"Ummm… Cloud; go get a wet, warm rag. Let's clean her up a little more. She needs a diaper to."

Time to get down to business!

He got the rag first, then the diaper products, then her first outfit—a plain, lavender colored jump suit with matching hat. He saw the blanket; the one that Aerith and Ms. Gainsborough made—it deserved to be her first blanket.

"Let me give her the diaper change." Cloud asked.

Sephiroth smiled, "Alright." He finished wiping her down before giving her to Cloud.

He hummed a small tune while changing her. She made little 'woaking' sounds as he moved her about. She kicked and battled him, but the diaper and cloths were victoriously on! Now to wrap her in the blanket—that too she battled but it would be placed on no matter what!

"She is going to be a little fighter!" Laughing at her wildness and activeness.

"Like her mama!" They laughed together.

After an hour of minute-made meals courteously of Cloud's expert microwave technique and Sephiroth motherly cooing the new born they huddled together by the light of the fire in the bedroom.

"She needs a name." Cloud brought up. "Name her." Sephiroth, of course, deserved to name the first child.

Sephiroth smiled, the name had been rolling in his head for weeks, "Marcella Skye Ceallach or Marcella Skye _Strife_."

"Beautiful." He smiled, knowing that her middle name was partly named after himself. She was a little warrior to. She will forever be a little warrior.

_(("Nothing retains the shape of what it was,_

_And Nature, always making old things new,_

_Proves nothing dies within the universe,_

_But takes another being in new forms._

_What is called birth is change from what we were,_

_And death the shape of being left behind._

_Though all things melt or grow from here to there,_

_Yet the same balance of the world remains." )) (6)_

_--End Chapter 18_

_--FIN_

* * *

**OOOKAY I AM DONE WITH "LOVE OF THE BEAST"!! NOW I AM STARTING "CHILDREN OF THE BEAST" A SEQUEL! MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT SHOULD BE FIXED... I DO HAVE PICS ON IT!! I HAD A HARD TIME DEBATING ON WHAT HER NAME SHOULD BE, I HAD A SMALL LIST TO WORK FROM, BUT I AM SATISFIED. NOW, HERE IS THE BOOK I USED IN THE PARENTHESIS. REVIEW!!**

**Ovid. The Metamorphosis. Trans. Horace Gregory. Signet Classic. 2001.**

**(1) "Book 1: Chaos and Creation." P. 31.**

**(2) "Book 1: Ages of Gold, Silver, Bronze, and Iron." Age of Silver. P. 34.**

**(3) "Book 1: Ages of Gold, Silver, Bronze, and Iron." Age of Bronze. P. 34.**

**(4) "Book 1: The New World." P. 43.**

**(5) "Book 4: Metamorphosis of Cadmus." P. 129.**

**(6) "Book 15: the Philosopher" p. 421.**

**Translation of her name—Marcella: "young warrior"—Skye: "cloud"—Ceallach: "war, strife" or "bright-headed"**

**OH! BTW... on my deviantart account, i drew a pic of SEPHIROTH BREASTFEEDING!! check it out!!**


End file.
